Slayers High
by Red-Lunatic
Summary: The Slayers exist in a world where magic is restricted and Mazokus, Dragons and Humans are forced to live together. Follow the Slayers as they discover a secret plot that could return everything to oblivion. UPDATE: HEAVY editing occuring
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A deep sigh escaped the lips of the young girl as she ran her hand through her tangled hair. Her gaze slowly followed the passing chain linked fences and the yellowed trees through the window. The musty smell of the bus slowly crept up her nostrils and left a dry sensation at the back of her throat. She found her self swallowing trying to dispel the constant itch.

Lina fingered the bump that was starting to swell on her head. She figured it would be quite noticeable come this afternoon. Her sister had used the unorthodox method of waking her up this morning with a wooden spoon. Lina had over slept once again, and as far as her sister was concerned for the final time.

Lina Inverse would sometimes find her self imagining horrific ways in which the bus would end up in a tragic accident and therefore unable to make her stop in the morning. The bus jolted abruptly as its wheels drove over the cracked cement. This sudden burst of movement brought Lina out of her thoughts. Lina looked down and gave a tug at the stuffing that was slowly spilling out of the seems of the seats. The bus gave another lurch that sent Lina face first into the seat ahead of her. Lina left her face burry into the secondhand upholstery that smelt faintly of urine.

She slowly sat back into her seat and watched with disdain as her school became visible in the distance.

"At least this is the last year …" The bus jolted once more.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 1 The Reunion

The bus came to a sudden halt in front of the immense mahogany-colored brick school. Lina quickly tossed her backpack over her shoulder. Just as she got to the front of the bus the driver tugged on her sleeve. Lina turned around reluctantly and plastered on a fake smile. In between his thumb and his finger the man held up a candy. She accepted and thanked the driver.

He winked as she climbed off the bus, she just shuddered. As soon as the bus turned the corner and was out of sight she tossed the hard candy into a trashcan. Lina didn't really want to risk getting food poisoning on her first day back.

Lina walked to the front steps of the school and sat down, dropping her bag at her feet. By now the wind had picked up blowing about crinkled leaves, empty trash, and the flag, hanging resiliently from the top of the school, thrashing back and forth was the only sound in the barren courtyard.

The flag was a large dark navy tint, and had been replaced for the seventh time since last year. A group of seniors had scaled the school wall and took it down, using it as a cape to parade around the halls with. Lina stared absent-mindedly at the flag's design; a magical star was the backdrop, while the mazoku symbol was on the right, the dragon symbol on the left and the human symbol in the middle.

She zipped up her jacket and tried to keep her hair from flying all over her face. Now there were other people loitering the school grounds, they looked like flocks of birds huddled together. Most of them were waiting for their friends or the dreaded school bell. She heard her name. Looking up from underneath her bangs, she saw a tall blonde striding casually in her direction.

"Hi Gourry" she called to him. When he arrived at the bottom step Gourry adjusted his backpack and beamed at Lina.

"I'm early today Lina" he said proudly.

"Yes, I see Gourry." She said as she rolled her eyes. He squatted down next to her on the steps.

"So Lina, what did you do over the summer?" He asked, as he peered around the bustling crowds. Lina raised her eyebrows in exasperation.

"Gourry, we spent the summer together. Remember?" She annunciated all her words slowly as if she were talking to a little child.

"We did"

"Yes"

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" he exclaimed "Thanks for reminding me." Gourry reached over and patter her head in appreciation.

A vein pulsed on her forehead. She absolutely loathed being treated like a kid. Many people mistook her for one because of her stature and to be frank her underdevelopment. She clenched her fists and she continued to boil over her thoughts and Gourry raised his eyebrows.

"Lina are you alright"

"Damn it, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" Lina yelled out furiously. She stopped as the majority of heads had turned to glare at her.

"Well you haven't changed at all."

Lina turned around and Gourry looked up. There stood a quite disgruntled looking teenager, half his face covered in bangs. He had his hands stuffed into his sweater's front pocket.

"Hey Zel, what have you been up too?" Lina asked, jokingly smacking Zel lightly on the shoulder, which tended to hurt more than normal, considering he's skin was made of stone. As Zel started to talk Lina tuned him out and looked over his shoulder. Zelgadis stopped, and turned his head.

A police car slowly pulled up in front of the school. Some people crawled into the crowd of kids, closer to the school. A slow buzz went throughout the throng.

"Someone couldn't have gotten in trouble this earlier. School has even started."

"Maybe they're doing a drug search, the city must've finally given them a permit," Zel suggested, apathetically, as he turned back to Lina and Gourry.

As the door opened, a tiny girl emerged. It was as if the school took a breath, and everyone started to converse again. She turned around and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and shut the car door. The police car took off down the street, leaving the girl standing. She gazed around the groups of people, while adjusting her skirt.

"Hey, Amelia" shouted Gourry waving her over. Amelia looked around then spotted the trio.

"Hi guys," she walked up and gave Lina a hug. "How's it going?"

Zelgadis gave a small sigh and ran his hand through his hair, while Lina proceeded to reenact their whole summer in 10 minuets. Gourry, uninterested, looked up at the sky.

Zel looked down at Amelia who was absorbed in Lina's story. She was a little ecstatic at sometimes, but he really enjoyed her company. Zelgadis stopped his train of thought. That had been random. He looked away from her and sighed again.

"Mr. Zelgadis how was you're morning" Amelia asked looking up at his face smiling. Zelgadis blushed a bit, Lina smirked.

"Let's say I've had better. I found out Eris and Rezo got engaged," he said bitterly, glaring at the ground. He clenched his fists. Lina looked disbelieving at him

"E-eris, you mean the witch with the dark hair! The same one who was over at your house for supper" Lina looked appalled, somewhat disgusted at the thought. She and Eris never got off on the right foot, when Eris made comments about her family.

"Yeah."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Miss Lina" interjected Amelia"That's a very rude thing to say! After all she's going to be Zelgadis Mom"

"Rezo is not my dad," Zelgadis said coldly, looking directly at Amelia. Amelia muttered an apology and looked away. Zel averted his eyes from her.

"Calm down Zel," Lina said stepping in. "Look, Amelia, if you met this lady you'd probably hate her too. She's very pompous," She said putting her hand on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia glanced at Zel then nodded. "That's better!" Lina said aloud, elbowing Zel in the gut. He glared at her for a second, and then smiled.

"Only a couple of minuets left before school starts," Gourry stated looking at his watch. Lina rolled her eyes; he hadn't been paying attention to anything that had just happened. She sighed and looked at the school's doors, which had groups of bustling and anxious kids around them. None of them were anxious to get into school for the learning experience, but to escape the cold.

"Good, I'm freezing," said Amelia pulling her jacket sleeves over her hands.

"Well why'd you wear a skirt then?" inquired Zelgadis looking down at her short skirt.

"I didn't think it'd be this cold." She said hotly, turning her nose up. Zelgadis face drooped.

"Oh, look, I didn't mean it like that," he said in an exasperated voice, "Your still mad at me aren't you?"

"No why would I be mad at you, Zelgadis. How could you ever do something to offend me?" She still had her back to his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zel looked at her unbelievingly then shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

Lina looked at the two and shook her head. They acted weird sometimes.

"Anyways, speaking of the which, where are our good friends Filia and Xellos" Lina said, asking no one in particular, as she sat up from the steps and stood on her balls of her feet, gazing over the heads of people.

"I wouldn't call Xellos a friend." Zelgadis said cynically

"Oh and why would that be" questioned a voice. Lina jumped, and almost lost her balance. "You should be more careful near ledges."

"Damit Xellos, don't do that" Lina growled as she spun around, coming face to face with a cat like smile.

"Hello Xellos, when did you get here?" Asked Amelia, who was now in a jollier mood.

"Well now that would be a secret." He replied.

"Why do you waste your breath on that trash, Amelia." said a voice, bitterly, behind Zelgadis.

Boo: Edited the hell out of this chapter. If you notice anything do tell.


	3. Same school Same people

Chapter 2 Same school Same people....  
  
  
  
They all turned they heads to see who had just spoke.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't my favorite dragon, Filia-chan," said Xellos sightly cringing by being called "nangomi".  
  
"I'm not ur anthying u mazoku baka!"spat the tall blonde. She had a short black skirt and a white blouse with a jacket. She looked down over the rim of her sun-glasses and smiled at Lina."Hello Lina everyone,"she said intendingly missing out Xellos. She walked into the circle they had created standing in-bettween Lina and Amelia. They talked more until the bell rang.  
  
"So Filia, are you going to join the play this year?" asked Amelia. Before Filia could say anyhting Xellos interjected fomr behind them from were all the guys were walking.  
  
" Of course she isn't you know how stage frightten she'd get and chicken out!"  
  
WUMP  
  
Xellos was now laying on the floor with an indent in his head from Filia's mace. All the kids were used to it know that they just walked on by stepping over him or on him.  
  
" You did ask for that so you don't have any sympathy," said Zelgadsis coldly. Gourry helped Xellos up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Hai," he repiled with a chessy grin. What a great way to start a new year.  
  
"Filia-san do u think that it was good to lose you'r temper so easily?" asked Ameila.  
  
"He deserved it," said Filia hotly her head turned up and her tail sticking out.  
  
"Do you think you should at least say sorry?" Filia turned at glared at Lina who backed up and put her hands out in defense,"Or not."  
  
"That's what I thought," she said stomping off to the gym followed by Amelia. Lina sighed.  
  
"Hey wiat for me," she shouted running up to catch them. A tall gut just walked out of the corner he had spiked aqua hair with a bandana. His shirt was dark blue with red on the rims and his pants were white with a sring for a belt but they. He had bandana tied up around his arm and he had a black jacket over his shirt. Also he had tow strips on each side on his face. He walked out and bumped into Gourry.  
  
"Hey watch....," he looked at the guy the smirked,"Oh it's you...."  
  
"Oh hi you must Vargra... right," said Gourry scratching his head," Or was it Vlatger...of Valgrave...."The aqua haired guy sweatdroped. So he hadn't changed yet, still stupid as a jelly-fish. Soon he heard a voice say the blonds name, he looked up to see the tall blue haired guy walk towards him.  
  
"Come on Gourry let's go were gonna be late."  
  
"Oh ok Zelgadis," Gourrys said as he just walked off. The aqua haired looked away as Zelgadis passed who stoped for a seconde still facing the front.  
  
"Hello Valgarv, still ip to your old stunts?" he said camly.  
  
"Well isn't stone boy. Well what do you expect. I guess i'll be seeing you soon." he said turning around and walking away. Zelgadis cleched his fist and continued walking forward. Valgarv walked down the hall way and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He lost his thought as he knocked into someones' elbow. He kept walking until he heard a voice that made him turn around.  
  
" Well well, what do we have here it's my old friend, Valgarv,"conned Xellos. The hallway was empty as the two just stared at each other. Valgarv was about to say something but a voice interupted they both looked down the hall way to see Filia walking down looking very angry.  
  
" You stupid nanagomi baka you'r trying to cause trouble already, aren't you?"  
  
"Why, Filia-chan came for a hug!" said Xellos smilling with his eyeshut extending out his arms prepard to hug her. Filia blushed furiosly and took out her mace from her gurter and hit Xellos with it.  
  
"Stop calling me that you stupid nangomi! Come on Lina sent me to come and get you the assembly is about to start." She said grabing Xellos by the collar and hissing between her clenched teeth. She turned and her mood changed instantly." Oh hello Valgarv. Hope to see you later." She called back as she draged a smilling Xellos down the hall way. Valgrav heard her scolding him down the hall way and he voice faded away as she turned the corner. He smirked. He really liked it when that damned Xellos got in trouble. He noticed that Filia said hi to him but he never got to say hi back. No matter he could say that later. He just shruged and kept on walking down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
The Assembly was full of students it took Filia and Xellos 5 minuets to find Lina and the others.  
  
"Hey Filia over here," shouted Lina as she waved them over.  
  
"So do you think we got some new teachers, Lina?"asked Amelia  
  
"Hopefully, I just don't hope i get Mr. Garv for anything. That gut has a death penelty on my head and don't get me started with Mr. Phribozz it's hell in his math and english class."  
  
" Well i hope i get Miss. Dolphin for Sicence. She's nice and really good but sh dose scare me sometimes."  
  
"I like Miss. Metallium, she's a good art and drama teacher to bad her son couldn't be the same, right Xellos," snapped Filia.  
  
"Aaaaaawwwww...Filia-chan your so mean," Xellos pouted.  
  
"I just hope we don't have that stupid hat rule," mumbled Zelgadis.  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Zlegad is there's nothing wrong with ur face," said Amelia beging Zelgadis to take down his hood.  
  
"Except for the fact that it's stone," purred Xellos. Zelgadsi knocked Xellos in the head.  
  
"Mr. Xellos how could you say such a mean thing?"  
  
"Now that is a secret." Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on you guys lets find a seat before all the good ones are taken," she said taken Gourry by the sleeve dragging him along followed by the others.  
  
"Hey Lina watch it...i'm gonna fall," and just as Gourry had predicted he fell, right on top of Lina. She turned a bright shade of red and sent her fist towards Gourry. He was sent flying back into a heap stopping right under Filia's feet his face looking up her skirt.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!HEANTAI!"Souted Filia as she took her mace and sent Gourry flying up. Filia face was a dark shade of red.  
  
"Poor Mr. Gourry," said Amelia staring at Gourry's limp body. He had just regained concious when Amelia said that.  
  
"What happend"?he said rubbing his head which had two enromous bumps from his beatings.  
  
"Good job Gourry, couldn't have donw better my-self," said Xellos congratulating Gourry and shaking his hand. Gourry blinked and then smiled.  
  
"I guess i did something right." The both recived death glares from Filia and Lina who both stommped off. Gourry followed and was trying to ask Lina what he did wrong followed by a smiling Xellos. Zelgadis sighed,  
  
"This is going to be like evey other year isn't it?"said Zelgadis his hand on his head.  
  
"Yes i think so Mr. Zelgadis," relpied Amelia sweatdropping with a weak smile. The two both followed the others.  
  
*** 


	4. Assembly

Chapter 3 Assembly  
  
Two tall figures stepped into the gym. The lady had white down to her legs tipped with blue at the end. She had small glasses that covered her blue fox-like eyes. She had a tight black skirt and a white blouse with an overcoat. The man standing behind her was taller and he had cat-like red eyes. He had red hair with streaks that reached his legs also and he and two bangs tucked over his ears that reached down to his chest. He had a black shirt that wasn't tucked in and he had gray pants. The gym went silent and the few kids standing sat down. The lady went and stood up to the podium. She looked very strict but her face was very genteel unlike the man who had hard cold eyes that seem to bore holes if you looked in them to long.  
  
" Hello students, and welcome to another year of high school, we hope you have had a good day so far?" said the lady with a loud soft voice. The whole school chimed back as if they were a bunch of zombies.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Chephieed," and some kids just moaned at having to remember that they had school. Finally the tall man stood before the podium and a silence cast over the gym again, but this time the silence seemed erie and foreboding.  
  
" I would like to inform you that we have some new teachers this year and we will also introduce the old teachers for the beginners.' Just as he said that 7 adults walked in, the first was a blue haired man (though everyone knew his was as small as a 9-year-old was). He had glasses a white UN- tucked shirt and a tie. He had black pants. The second man was a giant with red hair held into a clasp in the back. He wore a long brown trench coat and he had the same color pants. The third was a young attractive woman who had tanned skin. Her hair was long a wavy and it reached her hips. She had a white skirt with a slit in it and a white baggy blouse that was rolled up to her sleeves and also she had many ankle and wrists bracelets. The third man was tall but shorter than the second man was. He had black hair (like Darien's from SailorMoon) and her wore black biking gloves. He had black shirt with a silverstrip down the front. He also had a whistle around his neck and was wearing gray shorts. The third lady had long light blue hair she had it up into buns at the top of her head with pearls to hold them up. She wore a blue tank top and had a blues see through skirt with turtle's designs on the bottom and under she had short black shorts. She also had bracelets but one on each side of her wrists. The last lady and long red hair and she had a reavling blouse and a tight black skirt and she had high- heeled shoes that reached up to her knees. Her thin lips had a red blood lipstick on them. The last person was a man. He had green skin and darker green spiked hair which perturted out of a headband. He also had a baggy blue shirt and baggy pants that tied up around his ankles with a string and it did the same at the top. But one thing you noticed that seems to scare most of the people was that they all had cat like eyes.  
  
"I would like to introduced you the teacher of this school, Mr. Phribozz, Mr. Garv, Miss. Metallium, Mr. Dynast, Miss. Dolphin, Miss. Mazenda, and Mr. Kanzel. Miss Mazenda and Mr. Zanzel are two new teachers, and I am Mr. Shabrnigdo and this is Miss. Chephieed," he said holding out his hand to the lady behind him who smiled and waved."  
  
"Can we have a hand of applause for the teacher," said the lady taking over again." The room went in uproars and the teachers smirked. As soon as the gym quieted down again Miss. Chephieed lifted up her hand and said,  
  
"We would like to inform you that the Principal, Miss. LON, will not be attending any of the ceremonies and only I and Shabby will, to inform you first years I am Vice principal and Shabby is Secretary," she smiled.  
  
"Excuse me but did u say that I was the secretary?" said Shabrinigdo.  
  
"Yes, in fact I did. You have a problem with that, SHABY!" She said glaring at him. He finally rose to meet her and glared back.  
  
"Yes I do! And stop calling me SAHBY!" The two teachers glared at each other forgetting about the rest of the students who began to talk and laughed and getting louder. Soon Mr. Phribozz walked up and took the mic. When he cleared his throat and spoke in a sly voice that sent shivers up the kid's spines.  
  
"Hello students," he seemed to notice that the kids seemed uncomfortable and smirked," Since is.... Superiors are having some hopeless feud; I would take this opportunity to introduce what we are teaching this year. I will be you're Math and Social teacher." He handed the mic over to Garv.  
  
"I will be teaching English and Construction Tech."  
  
To Metallium,  
  
"I will be teeing Drama, Arts and I am also the councilor  
  
To Dynast,  
  
"I will be the PhysED teacher and Health."  
  
To Dolphin,  
  
"I will be the Science teacher."  
  
To Mazenda,  
  
"Beauty and an helper in LA"  
  
To Kanzel,  
  
"I will be your Computers teacher and history." As soon as they finished Chephieed took the Mic (it seems she finished the fight).  
  
"Will the grade 12 go now and pick their lockers after they have done that you will see Miss. Mazenda handing out you're schedules in the front. Please pick them up and head to your class....also I would like to remind you that hats and gums are not allowed in the school," when she said that she semmed to be staring at Zelgadis who(reluctantly) pulled down his hood and recived a couple of stares and whispers.  
  
" Any one touch MY locker will never see the light of day again," shouted Lina over the crowd of grad 12. Soon Lina reached her locker and stuffed all her books in. This had been her locker since grade 9. It had always gone in the same order, Lina, Amelia, Filia, Gourry, Zelgadis and Xellos. But something was different this year they all turned their heads to see someone fill the locker next to Xellos'. It was Valgrav and he two "friends", Jilias and Gravos. Lina looked over and raised her eyebrow at Valgrav. She turned to Zel and Amelia but they both just shrugged.  
  
"....Er.. Mr. Valgrav sir... why are you taking that locker," said Amelia scuffing her feet and looking at the floor. Valgrav slammed his locker door shut that made everyone jump.  
  
"It's a free country isn't, it I can take any locker I want, right," he said coldly.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's better," Valgrav said walking off smirking.  
  
"What a nerve!" said Lina as they walked down the hallway to fine Miss. Mazenda for their schedules.  
  
"I think he just doesn't know how to talk to people," said Filia pitying him. Soon after they all got their schedules they head off to class. Lina, Filia and Xellos were in English. Valgrav, Zelgadis and Gourry were in Math and Amelia was in Computers with Jilias and Gravos. 


	5. English

Chapter 4 Math  
  
  
  
Lina and Filia walked into class talking about the cerimony. THe class was already full of kids and as soon as Lina came in a voice was heard over the others.  
  
"Lina! Lina over here!" Lina rolled her eyse and sighed as Filia sweatdroped. They approched a girl with green hair she had two lagr curls on either side if her face and she had a head band holding the rest of her hair back. She had a yellow tube top with a black over jacet and she had a black skirt and boots. she smiled slyly as Lina and Filia reached her.  
  
" Hello Martina," said Lina dryly sitting down on the desk beside Martina and ahead of Filia. Then out of no were a Xellos snuck up behind Filia and tickled her by her sides. The whole class turned to see Filia laughing her head off and Xellos with a macislous smile on his face.  
  
"Damn.....*giggle* you*giggle* Xellos!!!!!" Shouted Filia threw her loud laughs. Lina just rolled her eyes and shook her head esting it on her desk. Filia soon regaind control then she took out her mace and sent it twords Xellos' head succesfully hitting him. Xellos was sent flying in the front and hit the borad just as the door flung opend and a giant man walked in The whole class wne t slient as he walked over to Xellos and stard and him and then looking at Filia.  
  
"You are to be reminded that fighting will be out of the classes," he said with a smirk as though he enjoyed seeing Xellos in pain." I see we have the same kids as last year, i guess this year semmes to be very promosing."When he said that he semmed to be smirking at Lina who just smirked back. Everyone was in siclence until it was broken by Filia who screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell....," said Lina turning around to see Filia on the top of her chair. "What is the matter?" Lina looked down on Filia's desk to see that ther was a large slug on it. Lina froze then scremed joinging Filia on the top of the chair." GET IT AWAY AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!I HATE SLUGS!!!!!! Xellos had his chin propped on his hands with his elbows on the desk. " FIRE BALL!" screamed Lina as she sent a ball of fore hurling towards the desk. After the smoke cleared Xellos was sent to the office for disturbing the class. Lina had to be reassured 50 times that the slug was gone before she got of the chair. Filia was as red as a rose and she sat ther looking angerily at the borad.  
  
"Now that that's settled get out your books and go to page 55. Start working at page 77- 109 will be due for twomoro. Anyone who objects or whines will have to finish the book,"he said coldly looking at the expressions on the kids faces."THis year will be promosing very promosing," he thouht sittting down at his desk. Lina picked up the note on her desk that someonehad just given her. It read:  
  
Hey, do u think I could come over to your house tonight for homework?  
  
Lina flipped over the piec of paper nad began to write. A voice startled Lina as she looked up to see Garv looming over her.  
  
" Would you like to share you're littel converstion with the class, Miss Inveres," his last statement sounded as if he was insulting her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not important." Garv gave her a cold stare then plucked away the piece of paper and tossed it into the garbage pan.  
  
" Cheek will not be excepted in this class, nor will passing notes, is that clear."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*** 


	6. Math

Chapter 5 Math Class in Hell  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis separated form the group and headed towards math class. Math class probably had to be the worst class of all. The teacher was Mr. Phribozz; he was the oldest smallest and meanest teacher of all. Although he didn't yell he was so calm it got on everyone nerves and how he looked and talked to you sent shivers up your spine. Zelgadis walked into class. Chairs, paper airplanes and spit wads flew around the class that meant Phribozz wasn't there yet... hopefully. Last year he was said to have broken this kid arm and made him cried, this kid was supposed to be the tuft kid in class. Since then everyone behaved in his class.  
  
"Hey Zel lets get a seat in the back, "said Gourry waving Zel over to a pair of seats in the back row. Zelgadis was surprised that Gourry had remembered that Phribozz hardly delt with people in the back, and that's what Zel wanted. He hated calling attention to himself or anyone paying attention to him.  
  
"Hey Stone boy no hood's up in school!" shouted a familiar voice. Zelgadis turned to see Valgrav smirking at his with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet on top of the desk.  
  
"And also feet on top of your desk is not allowed Mr. Valgrav." The room went silent and all heads turned to a desk in the corner. There siting was the unnoticeable Phribozz...he sat there half in shadows with an evil smirk on his face. He hopped of the chair and walked silently to the front. The people who were standing and goofing off sat down so quick that it hurt." I'd appreciate it if you took you hood off Mr. Graywords and you take your feet off the desk Mr.Valgrav," he said coolly. They both obliged.  
  
"Wow, this guy is serious," whispered Gourry to Zelgadis but jumped by the sound of Mr. Phribozz's voice.  
  
" Mr. Gabriev I will remind you only once that I will ask you once only once not to talk in my class unless you wish to render serious consequences." Gourry raised his hand," what is it now, Gabrieve." His last statement sounding like he was insulting Gourry.  
  
"What dose render mean?" Half the class fell out of their chairs and was twitching.  
  
"This is going to be on hard year to get anything through that guys mind," Phribozz thought to himself sweatdroping.  
  
"Is it some kind of fraction or decimal...."Gourry continued he guess's until he saw that no one was paying attention. Phribozz walked over to his desk, the whole classes eyes moved with him as thought they were in a trance. He placed his feet on the top of his desks and gave Valgrav a kind of smirk. Valgrav just shot up both of his hands slammed on his desk. Phribozz cocked up an eyebrow and said slyly,  
  
"Would you like to tell the rest of us you're problem or would you like to go to the conceler?" Valgrav nostrils flared as he made a semi-growl and he sat down silently." Now that they aren't any more interruptions I would like you all to take out you're books and go to page 12. Then after you're done that we will have a little quiz. Any questions?" Gourry lifted up his hand but Phribozz just ignored it. Then he saw a girl's hand up. She had long purple hair and her bangs almost covered her eyes. She was wearing a cross necklace. She had long gloves that reached her elbows. A long dark blue shirt overlapped her black sweatpants. "Yes Miss. Nels Rada?"  
  
'' Uuummmmm... can I go get a drink of water...?" she asked nervously in a very low voice.  
  
''No."  
  
"Oh, oh ok,' she said sheepishly. Phribozz looked up as he heard another voice.  
  
''Why can't she." The class reverted silence as Phribozz looked up to see Valgrav. "Well are you going to answer me or not, why can't she go to get a drink?" he said mockingly. Phribozz's eye twitched. He would not let the students get the idea that they could over power him.  
  
"Well since you seem so egar to, why don't you escort Miss. Rada to the fountain and back," he said in a cold voice," Holding hands."  
  
"I'd be more than happy to,'' Valgrav spat back with the same amount as venom in his voice. He walked over to the girl's desk and jerked her up and dragged her out of the class holding hands. As they walked down the hallway Valgrav stooped and turn to her. She was beat red in the face and was looking down at her shoes." Did I hurt you," he asked not sounding as he really cared." You know you got stand up to the teachers, you can't just let them walk all over you."  
  
"I.... I don't want to cause any trouble." She replied  
  
"Look," he sighed," What trouble are you causing going to get a drink, That asshole is just trying to pick on people." She flinched as he said 'asshole'. "You know... you don't talk much what's wrong you incapable of talking?'' He said breaking the silence trying to make a joke. More than taking it as a joke she took it more like and insult. So she just looked away." Hey it's not my fault were like this." Right then she stopped abruptly breaking their connection. He turned to her and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"You," she hissed, so she could talk and she had some fighting spirit I her it's just seemed that it only came out when she was really angry," You just embarrassed me in front of the whole class, the teacher probably hates me now. And you're not making anything easier," Before he could respond a sassy comeback she interrupted him," Just shut up ok." She stormed off in the direction of the fountain leaving behind a stunned and speechless Valgrav. When he got to the fountain she was there obviously finished her drink waiting for him." I'm sorry for what I said earlier... can you please forgive me?"  
  
"Hey more than angry I'm happy, you actually stood up for you self, now all you need to learn it to do that to everyone else, cause I don't want to become beating post, ok," he said recinving a giggle from her.  
  
"Ok." when they returned to class and took their seats, Phribozz eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Care to inform us on your trip around the world," he said sarcastically. " Miss. Rada, would you like to tell us about it."  
  
"It was very pleasant," she responded very abruptly catching Phribozz off guard, leaving him and the rest of the class speechless. Valgrav flashed her a smile and she just blushed.  
  
"Well thank you for that, Miss. Rada, u will stay after class for your arrogance." Nobody talked after that. "Break." The whole class got up even she did except when she was called back to the teachers desk.  
  
"Yes Mr. Phribozz."  
  
"Miss. Rada I do not need to inform you that you are one of the top students in the class. It seems that Mr. Valgrav has had a somewhat of a bad influence on you. I hope that I will not see you hanging around him. Do I make my-self clear." She shook her head for a yes. "Good on go to your next class." She ran out of the class. As soon as she reached the hallway she turned her head to see Valgrav coming towards her.  
  
"Hey! You wait up!" She waited till he was standing beside her," Hey, I never asked before but. What's your name?" He said almost sounding sheepish.  
  
"Slypheil, my name is Slypheil. Well I have to go. Bye Valgrav." She said running down the hallway to her locker. Zelgadis shook his head. How could such a nice girl hang out with a guy like him.  
  
"Poor, Slypheil, she has no clue what she got her self into," he said shaking his stony head. Gourry who was standing beside him turned his head.  
  
"What is Slypheil hurt or something?" he asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Wow, Gourry you actually remembered someone name."  
  
"Oh ya, that's probably because she was such a good cook,"Zelgadis facfluanted" I remember when she was in my cooking class. I have to get her to make me one of those meals one of these days." By now Zelgadis was half way down the hallway shaking his head. "Hey Zel wait for me!" he shouted running to catch up to the wired hair teenager.  
  
*** 


	7. Computers

Chapter 6 Computers  
  
Amelia skipped down the hallway alone. She had computer class with the new teacher. This meant good news, because she had a dislike for most of the teachers. Amelia looked around the hall way to see if there was anyone she knew that would be going to the same class. Then she noticed to figures walking down the hallway. It was Garvos and Jilias. She ducked as the big lizard and fox looked back. The fox had riped pants and a black jacket and he had an eye patch on his right eye. Gravos was wearing a blue pants and a green shrit. One of his eyes was totally red. They hung out with Valgrav alot, they were more like hench men then friends. They were really nice but if Valgrav told them to do something they would. Jilias had a reputatiuon for blowing up things in science and he was very good in construction. Gravos was one of those guys like Gourry:Big and stupid, all though Jilias semms to listen o him all the time.  
  
"Please don't let them see me,"thought Amelia as she zoomed passed them in the hallway and entered the class. Sh put her back pack over th chair. She took a computer at the far end of the class, but not to far, more like the middel of the back. She sat sliently as the other kids were goofing off waiting for the teacher to come."I hope he's a good teacher. " Just then Amelia's thoughts were broken off by two people sitting on either side of her. She gulped and looked at the people siting beside her. Jilias and Gravos. Jilias gave her a smile. She noticed he had a bit of an accient  
  
"Hello Ame, is it? Don't mind us , we just thought we'd sit by the brain so she can help us," he said winking.  
  
"Oh god help me,''she thought."... it's Amelia," she said holding back the anger in her voice. She knew she was one of the top stundents, but that didn't mean that people could just look off her answers. It was so unfair and unjust.  
  
"So you hang out with the Lina girl," questiond the big lizard talking for the first time. She nodded.  
  
"And you hang out with Valgrav."  
  
"Yup. Valgrav is me only friend next to Jilias. Valgrav helped me out one time along time ago and ever since then we've been firends."  
  
"What did he help you with?"  
  
"Well he.....uuuuuuh.... ahhhhhh....i forgot." Amelia almost fell out of her chair. This guy....lizard was almost as stupid as Gourry.  
  
"For me , a couple of kids were picking on me and my other frineds. the people were drunk and they had a gun. They killed all my firends off and shot me in the eye," he said indicting to the eyepatch," But then Valgrav came and helped me." Amelia was almost near tears when Jilias was finsihed.  
  
"How...how in just and in humain. The hammer of justice showed them," she said standing up on her chair. The whole class was silent then she just sat down. Jilias looked at Gravos who just shruged.  
  
"Ah i see we have a very energenic class this year," said the teacher coming in. He laid all of his books neatly down on the desk in front of the class. He looked over the rim of his glasses to see the class."I see that we will not have any troubel this year. My name is Kanzel, please refrain to call me Mr. it's to formal." He walked over to the desk and sat donw on it. "Now to day since we have nothig planned out, you can do whatever you want." The class all cheerd.  
  
"Kanzel, can we put music on?"  
  
"Yes." Kanzel walked behind the desk and sat down."Oh yes and no pornography will be accepted in the class, un less you wish to have a talk with the principal." Some moans were heard from some 'select' students in the class. A kid walked up to the cd in the cd player. The music started it was "She Bangs". Amelia kind of gave a wired look to the teacher. She was looking forward to do something in class today. She just shruged and went to the writing pad. She almost scremed as she felt someone breathing down her neck. She slowly turned her head side ways to see Kanzel's head right beside her's. He was bending over with his hands behind his back. Kanzel turned his head and smiled." Hello you must Miss. Amelia, i've heard so much about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh yes how rude of me , but I used to work for your uncel and his son, Christopher and Alfred." Amelia blinked.  
  
"Oh yes your the Kanzel they said they hired. Why did you quit?"  
  
"Oh, well i was affored a job here."  
  
"Well, no offense,"Amelia lowered her voice and whispered into Kanzel's ear," Teachers aren't exactly paid well." Kanzel let out a littel chuckle as thought he was mocking her.  
  
"Well there are more things to money for a job," he sadi walking back up to the front. As soon as he was out fo hearing reach Jilias said,  
  
"Teacher's pet are we now." Amelia turned bet red," Lighting up Ame, it's only a joke." Jilias shruged when she didn't respond. Amelia went into the C drive to lok at her folder.  
  
"Hey what's this," she said out loud only so Jilias and Gravos could hear. They both semmed to notice and hey both looked at her screen. Amelia entered into the new folder that wasn't thier last time. A box popped up and she pressed ok. Then a folder appered reading 'students'.  
  
"Hey what is this?"asked Gravos really loud. Jilias and Amelia both covered his mouth to scilenc him and they brought up the fingers to ther mouths.  
  
"Sssssshhhhh." After entering the file a file popped up with the names of very single kid in the school. "Lets got to mine." Amelia went up to her folder and double cliked on it. A file appered it had a picture of her and informatin. Amelia read over it and gasped. She closed the folder so qucikly that Jilias and Gravos didn't even get a chance to glance at it.  
  
"What is it Ame?"asked Jilias looking at Amelia's pale face.  
  
"What is going on here?" said Kanzel who was standing over all of them. Amelia only reaction was to throw her hadns over the screen and smile.  
  
"Hehehehe....nothing Mr. Kanzel."  
  
"Well if it's nothing then i would be abel ot see." He lifted an eyebrow," Un less it's something innapropriate." Amelia did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Mr. Kanzel someones on a pornsite!" He turned his head that was Amelia was waiting for so she turned around and shut off the computer. When Kanzel looked back Amelia was smliling nervously and Jilias and Gravos looked very confused. "Well look at that time to go," Amelia said picking up her books and leaving a very confused class behind. Kanel just lifted his eyebrow and said,  
  
"Break."  
  
*** 


	8. Locker Break

Chapter 7 Locker Break  
  
  
  
Filia, Lina, Zelgadis, Xellos, Gourry,Martina and Slypheil were soon joined by Amelia. She schreched to a stop right infront of the group. They were all in standing by the lockers.  
  
" What's wrong Amalia?" Asked Lina.  
  
"Did someone get hurt?"asked Zelgadis.  
  
"Did Jilias blow up another computer?"asked Slypheil.  
  
"Did the teacher die?" asked Xellos. They all turn him and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Leave it to Xellos to think of the most morbid question," thought Filia."Hey you guys settel down, Let her catch her breath." Soon after Amelia caught her breath she lead them to a safer place, the pit, it was in the middel of the old school. The old school was a part of the school that no-one used anymore because it was old and run down. The public school bord gave permission to them to construc a new school attachted to it but not to demolish it. So now all the kids were sitting in the middel of the pit waiting for Amelia to talk.  
  
"I haven't seen Amelia son firghtend since..."Lina's thoughts were interupted by Slypheil asking a question.  
  
"Amelia you look like you've seen a ghost, what's the matter?"  
  
"Worse than a ghost." they all exchaged worried looks except Xellos who semmed rather amused.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Well i don't think it's safe to tell you guys here."  
  
"For gods, sake Amelia no-one will be around here, just spit it out, you got me all freaked out so tell,"said Lina impatiently. Amelia peeped around the group to see if anyone was ther and then she lowered he voice so that everyone was leaning close.  
  
"Well it was in computer class... and it was so horribel thay know everything... it's like they stalk us," Aemlia said with a look of horro on her face. Now it was time for them all to exchage looks of confusing.  
  
"Well since she blapping out words of non-sene after the bell rings let go to the computer lab and check it out," said Martina.  
  
"What a splendid idea Martina,"said Xellos. Martina blushed and leaned against his arm. He kinda of gave a small laugh and sewatdroped. Filia was blushing furiously as she felt something like angre rise in her. Why was she getting so angry... was it that she was jelous?  
  
"Well i'll look forward to see you all there." They all turned to see Valgrav leaning against the doors.  
  
"You," hissed Lina," hey what right do you have to follow us here."  
  
"As much as a right of you do living, which is very low," he said with a dangorous look on his face.  
  
"All right that's it let me at him," said Lina pulling up her sleves. She marched forward only to be held back by Gourry who was holding her by the waist and Zelgadis and Amelia were holding her back by her arms." Let me go... I won't hurt him that much!" She shouted and protested. Valgrav smirked.  
  
"Well i'll see you all after school," he said cooly walking off. They all stoped and watched him walk away around the corner. Xellos just smiled.  
  
"Well that was more than a plesant invitation, don't you think," Filia just hit him with her mace.  
  
"That guy is nothing but trouble," said Zelgadis. Amelia nodded as to agree. but she did have some doubt from what she herad about him by Jilias and Gravos. Then Slypheil said in more of a defensive voice,  
  
"Mabey if people got to know him, you'd see how nice he is and that he wasn't just a big tuff guy!" They all stopped and turned their heads and looked at her. She just looked down blushing. The bell rang.  
  
"Uuuuuummmm...Lina can i see your schedual i lost mine," said Gourry.  
  
"Why am I not surprised, well i have Drama now..."  
  
"Me to," Filia, Xellos, Amelia and Gourry said together. Filia and Xellos just stared at each other then they turned their heads lifting their noses up in the air.  
  
"Gourry, if u don't have your timestabel... then how'd you know what class you were in?" Gourry scrachted his head.  
  
"Well i guess it just came back to me now," he said happily. Lina socked him in the head.  
  
"Well i have Gym now....," Zelgadis said. Everyone knew that Zel hated that class the most because you had to were t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"I have Sicence with Miss. Martina," Slypheil said queitly. So they all seperated to go to there classes. Filia was the first one to arrive in Drama. No-one was there. She looked around peeping up rows to see if anyone was there.....nop. Filia to small strides to a big figure that was covered by a cloth. She pulled the cloth off and all the dust went every were. She coughed. As soon as all the dust cleared there standing before her sat a big , old, oak piano. She ran her fingers across the keys. She bit her bottom lip and looked around one more time. She took a seat at the piano bench and placed her fingers on the keys.  
  
"What to play? she thought. After a littel while Filia decide to play an old song she was taught a long time ago, it was called "Secret". She began to play, she was a littel rusty at first but got the hang of it. She had been playing piano for 8 years now.  
  
"Really, do you think that Valgrav will show?" asked Lina.  
  
"Proably,"said Amelia. Gourry stopped in the middel of the hallway. They all turnd to see the blond with his hand oh his chin as though her were thinking.  
  
"What is it now Gourry?"  
  
"I don't know were i've heard that from, but it's sound really famillair."  
  
"What are you talking...."  
  
"Sssssshhhhh..listen i hear it to," said Xellos holding out his arm to scilence Lina. The hallway went silent and then in the far distance they all heard a piano playing. They all strained there ears to listen. At once Lina knew were the music was comming from the Drama room. They all started to run. As they reached the door the sound was more louder." Who ever is playing it must be very talented."  
  
"I've heard it some-were before....Yes that's it it's that famous song..."Secret"," said Amelia putting her ear up to the door. They enterd but not after Lina told them to keep it down. To get to the Drama room you had to go down a ramp with red carpeting. The walls were scattered with pictured of plays that were held here and there cast members.On of the biggest pictures was Miss. Metaillium, the Drama teacher for the last past 8 years. Th ramp started to go into a spiral leading down wards. The futher they went down the louder the music came. This was the only part of the school that amazed eveyone at how it was bulit and how far it went down. When they reached the bottom they confonted to large metallic doors. they opend it. The theater was huge, it had a balcony section, a front row section, the dress circle and then the private seats at the back. There were three groups of seat in each section, in-between the groups of seat were paths that people could get up. The person at the piano was so tranfixed into her playing that she didn't notice them. They all sat down in the second row to the front. Lina leaned her elbows on the front row and rested her chin on the seat infron of her.  
  
"Hey it's Filia isn't it?" said Goury pointing this out.  
  
"You'r right Mr. Gourry it is," they whispered back and forth. Lina was so tranfixed she didn't even notice.  
  
"It's beautiful." Xellos was just staring at her, his eyes not leaving her for a second. Her tail had came out and was swinging to the beat of the music. It was beutiful indeed. Not only the music but her.....Xellos shook his head abruptly, it must have been something he ate...... or not. Filia's music continued. Only the sound of her music was heard. When she was done they all hear a voice comming from the balcony.  
  
"Bravo, Bravo, very good Miss. Ul Copt, you are are very talented with the piano." Filia turned around in her seat to see who had just said that. When she saw Xellos and all them there she turned beat red, they had heard her played and even watched her. She looked up to the balcony were the other were looking. There standing clapping with a cigarette in one hand, was the drama teacher, Miss. Metaillium.  
  
***  
  
Hi ya'll, this is Boo ^_^. I'm starting to run out of ideas.... ^_^;;;, plz if u have any e-mail me or review with ideas, i'm getting desperate. Next chap will be up soon! Boo ^_________- 


	9. Drama

Chapter 8 Drama  
  
  
  
Filia turned all 10 shades of red before being able to even mouth the words, "Thank you." Just before anyone could say anything the studio was flodded with all the students in Drama.  
  
"Wow did u knew that Filia could do that?" asked Amelia to Lina.  
  
"I never knew she even laid a finger on a musical instrament," said Lina shaking her head.  
  
"Well isn't this a pleasent surprise." Lina groaned and turned around to face Valgrav and his two "firends"." My God, is it a day for bad luck for me, have pity," she said with a hint of sarcasim in her voice.  
  
"Well hallo Valgrav-kun," said Xellos giving him cat smile.  
  
"Hello fruit cake," said Valgrav with a smirk on his face. Gourry came up.  
  
"Oh hi, when did u guys get here, hey you must be..... uuuuuuumm..let me see your name is on the tip of my tounge," said Gourry while everyone sweatdroped. Lina hit him over the head.  
  
"It's Valgrav Jellyfish brains!" Gourry rubbed his head,  
  
"Oooooohhhh yyyyyyaaaaa, i knew that all along." Zellas took to center stage and everyone took seats and the room went quiet. Filia was about to site down but then she sat up abruptly as she felt that she had sat on someone. Filia blushed and took ou her mace.  
  
"Move out of my seat, Nanagomi," she hissed in a low voice.  
  
"Why Filia there is a empty seat beside Gouryy," he purred.  
  
"It's the principal now move it or i'll..." Before Filia could finish she felt a grip of two hands on her waist and pick her off the ground. She was so surprised that she droped her mace on top of Xellos' head. Then Filia found her self sitting on Valgrav's lap.  
  
"Here's a seat for you," he said laughing. Filia tensed up and turned beat red. Amelia and they all turned their heads around. Xellos' face actually looked a littel angry.... mabey even jelous.  
  
"Mr. Valgrav that was extreamly rude," said Amelia.  
  
"Oh now , now don't worry there more than enough room for one," he said with a smirk and started laughing again with Jilias and Gravos.Amelia turned beat red and opend her mouth an closed it finding no words."You know that is a perfect impression of a fish out of water." From the comment Amleia kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Valgrav stop beign so childish and put her down," snapped Lina.  
  
"Oooooooohhhh, i'm scared, why don't you make me," he said snapping back. Filia was still to stunned to do anything, therefor she was still siting on Vlagrav's lap. She was very un-comfortable and wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"All right that's it!"Lina said, stepping up and glaring at Valgrav who had an arrogant smile on."Don't blame me for the consquences!" Gourry eyes widen.  
  
"Lina i don't think that is a good idea..."  
  
"Don't bother Gourry, I would much like to see what she dose," said Xellos. Everyone turned ther heads turnd and stared at Xellos who seemed to take a defensive voice. Lina turned on Valgrav who semmed distracted but before she did anything a voice made them all jump.  
  
"Mr. Valgrav and Miss. Lina settel down!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Are you questioning my athority, sit down Miss Inveres."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And as for you Mr. Valgrav let Miss. Ul-Copt go and i'll see you in the office after class, understood."  
  
"Yes Mam," he said in a mocking voice placing Filia down who scuddled to the seat beside Gourry. It was queiet for a while as Miss. Metaillum went behind stage to get something aparently. She came out soon holding a stack of papers. Shge set them all neatly down on the stool which she sat down on. She took a drag of her cigarette.  
  
"This year we will be preforming the play Romeo and Juliette," she said cooly obseriving the kids reactions. Whisperes went on until she began to speak again. "Today you can sign up for a part and to day we will have the addutions."  
  
A line up started and Lina and the others found there selves at the back.  
  
"This is just great, at this rate will never get a part," fummed Lina.  
  
"Don't worry Miss. Lina i'm sure we'll get ther in time," said Amelia trying to clam her down.  
  
"But i want the part of Juliet."  
  
"I think you'll just do great Miss. Lina but..."  
  
"But....?"  
  
"I'll be trying out to so don't think you'll get it easy just becasue i'm your firend. A true justice lover will surely be abel to enchant anyone!!!"  
  
"And plus, Amelia has more of a girlish figure," commented Xellos.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight...."  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh, Lina, your casting the Dragon Slave," said Gourry.  
  
"Crimson beyond blood the flows...."  
  
"Lina," they all said anctiously backing up.  
  
"I plegd my self to concure all the foes who stand...." Now a crimosn ball of energy had formed in her palms. Valgrav who was standing right infront og her bonkd her on the head. Lina stummbled forward lossing the spell."Hey wut was that for!"  
  
"You are such a fool, you totallycontredicted your slef. If u want the part of Juileet you'll need the sign up sheet, but if u blow up the school there will be no sheet," said Valgrav cooly turning around leaving a spechless Lina. Lina was still grumbling by the ime they got to the sheet. the parts they signed up for were as followed: Xel: Romeo, Filia:Julliette, Gourry: Juliettes cousin,Lina:Juillette,Val:Romeo,Jilia and Gravos:Tech.  
  
"Well, well this seems to be a diffrent play this year," Miss. Metaillum told her slef as she looked at the sign up paper, "very diffrent indeed."  
  
Boo:Dun Dun, Dun Dun.....^_^;;; hey ppls, next chap is the Gym. WEll i had some reviews that wanted Zel to get bet up so here u have it in the next chap ^_^;;; no hate lateres ppppplllllzzzz ^_^ 


	10. Gym

Chapter 9 Gym  
  
Zel walked down the corridors alone. Not another singel soul was there. It was odd though, usally the hall was filled with people. Zel sighed. It remined it of him, alone. He shooke his head, he was sinking into those dark thoughts again. He promised himself this year he wouldn't, more like he promised Amelia... but the same thing... right? He ran his hand through his hair( which mind you was very har because it is made of wire) and sighed. This looked like mit was turning to be another year just like the next. It would starts out normal, then something big would happen, like Amelia's dad would turn out to be a mass murder. Zelgadsi almost laughed out loud at the thought, but he just smirked. The thought of the "dawrf" passifist being a murder would make anyone laugh.  
  
"Hey what is the stone boy smrking about, thinking nasty thoughts,"said Daren, stradeling up to Zel and shoving him in the shoulder. Zel just gave him a a stone cold stare."Oooooowwwww, stone boy's angry now, i'm so scared." Daren was one of those guys, you know big dump stupid jock who made fun of everyone and had porn posters' all over his walls. His target over the years was Zel. Not because of how he looked it was because he couldn't do anything. By saying this it meant that everyone knew Zel could beat anyone up in a blink of an eye mabey even kill them with one punch, because of his skin.  
  
"Piss off Daren."  
  
"Oh what you gonna do, punch him," said another one of Daren's stupid firends, Jordan. The only reason Zel had listen to the ruel, was beacuse last time he did it he was called to the principal's office and almost was arrested. The worst part about it was the Amelia's dad was the one to arrest him. he flet so ashamed he didn't come to school for 3 weeks. Zelgadsi lost in thought and comming out of it noticed they were in the change room. He took of his hood, and as soon as he did whispers went up like wild fire. After they were dressed they left to the main gym arera(sorry for the few of you who would have liked a more graphic sceen 0_o').  
  
"Hi Zelly," said a girl waving to him from across the gym, he just rolled his eyes and blushed. Another thing about this "curse" was that not only did the guys thought it was cool, the girls thought he was one of the sexest thing alive. he shuddered at the thought.  
  
"The stone man trying to get my girl," said Daren walking infront of him. Zelgadis had not noticed but he girl who had waved at him,Shelly, was Daren's girlfriend. What else could go wrong, Jordan joined Daren. Since the gym teacher, Dynast, wasn't there they could do what ever they wanted without getting hurt.  
  
"Like I would be flirting with your girlfirend,"Zel said cooly. Daren taking it the wrong way picked up Zel by the collor and slammed him against the wall, holding him there, leaving an indent. The gym went silent.  
  
"What are you trying to say ,stone freak, just because you can't get one cause your so freaking ugly!"  
  
"No i'm saying that that girl must have some screws losse dating you!" he spat back. Daren clenched his hand into a fist and held it back.  
  
"Don't hate me," he said in a mocking voice. He slammed his fist into Zel's face causing more damage to himself then to Zel. He let him slid to the flood holding his face.Jordan saw this as funny and decied to join in.  
  
"You freak now wonder your parents left you with that crazed grand-father of yours," he said laughing and was joined by Daren. Zelgadis snapped. None but none said anything about his parents and got away with it. Faster than a blink of an eye Zelgadis shoot up and nailed Jordan in the stomach with his knee sending him flying back wards. the girls screamed as his body slammed into the ground at their feet.  
  
"Hey settel down budy he was only joking," said Daren backing up. He tripped over his feet and was staring into Zel's eyes.  
  
"I'm not laughing," he said dangorously picking Darne by the collor and put him throught the same procces of what he had done to him. When he clenched his fists and brought it back he smirked," Don't hate me."  
  
"Man , please don't you could kill me," shouted Daren desperatly pleading for Zel to stop. A look of horor crossed his face and he brought his hand up to his face. Just as Zel's was about to smash his face in, everything seemmed to go in slow motion. A black ball of energy speed towards Zel, he had just enough time to turn his head and gasp. It all went back to normal, as Zel felt a sharp pain in his side, he was sent flying back. When the cloud of dust dissapered, you saw half of the class on one side of the gym terrifed, some of them helping Jordan, and on the other side was Zel, a horor striken Darne, and there standing infront of them both with a angry look was Dynast. He picked them both up by the collor and shoved them down on the bench.  
  
"If I ever see either of you two fighting... ther are wores things then a smashed in face and a blast to the side," he hissed. This was very un-usual for Dynast, most of the time he was carefree, happy and didn't talk much but now he seemed as thought he would kill someone. He blew his whistel and turend to face the rest of the class." Everyone 5 laps around the gym, no excuse i want to see you all running when i get back. As for you two," he said to Zel and Daren."Come with me. You'll both be seeing the principal, and trust me it could be worse," he said turning the two boys following . Zelgadis or Daren didn't dare look or speak to talk to each other for the remained of the day. 


	11. To The Computer Room!

Chapter 10 To the Computer Room  
  
Filia stormmed down the hall way to her locker. The others followed behind. Lina had both of her hands behind her head and Amelia's hands were behind her back.  
  
"Poor Miss. Filia she semmed so upset."  
  
"How wouldn't just because it was the kissing scene between Romeo and Juliette didn't mean Xellos acctually had to kiss her." Just then a alugh interupted them it was Valgrav who apparently was listening to ther converstation. He acctualy looked happy for once.  
  
"Did u see that idiot, i never knew he could fly so far, you think his thick head would keep him down," he howled with Jilias and Gravos.  
  
"You seem to over happy?"  
  
"Hey wut are u implying?"  
  
"Oh nothing mabey just you like Miss. Filia?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh ome on Valgrav we all know it,"teased Lina. Val had turned a bright sahde of red.  
  
"But Miss. Lina what about Miss. Slypheil?"  
  
"Ohh ya, hey Val u palyer."  
  
"Hey.. what are u saying..." they just ignored him continuing tomake assumptions. He stommped past them grumbleing fallowed by his hench men. As soon as they were out of sight Lina laughed.  
  
"We sured pulled you on him didn't we."  
  
"Pulled what on who?" said Slypheil joining them.  
  
"Oh nothing don't worry Sly, it isn't to important," she said nudging her in the side winking.  
  
"I don't know what u mean Miss. Lina," she said blushing."Oh my Mr. Xellos what happend to you?" She ran over to a beaten up Xellos and Gourry who was helping him walk.  
  
"Oh nothing just a littel difficulties wiht a certain dragon." Slypheil chuckled.  
  
"You must realy like her." Xellos fell and got up.  
  
"No what gave you that idea."  
  
"Oh, well uuuummmmm... that's a secret." Everyon stared a Slypheil in surpriise. She was accting a littel unsual today especsil after Math. Xellos and her stared at each othe than laughed. Amelia bent overto Lina and whispered,  
  
"They look like sister and brother don't they?"  
  
"Ya your right Ame, it's spooky." They all reached ther lockers. Filia was still as mad as ever. Gourry was trying to calm her down but just getting her more angre, so Lina decied to take over. Amelia was talking with Slypheil witch ther conversation was interupted by Val who ended joining. Xellos looked around at everyone and dedcied it was the perfect tiem to go and bug Zelgadis, but there was one probleme Zel wasn't there.  
  
"Lina you may not have noticed this but.....ummm.. well are littel stone friend seemed to be missing," said Xellos. Lina looked around with Gourry and Filia.  
  
"Hey Ame, have you seen Zel?" Lina asked pokin her head in. Amelia and Slypheil turned to look at her but Valgrav semmed more interested at the two people comming down the hallway.  
  
"I thought he was wiht you?"  
  
"Nop," she shook her head.  
  
"Well here the man of the houor himself," said Valgrav wiht his arms crossed. There Zelgadsi was being lead down the hall way by Dynast. Scilence filled the hallway. Whispers eruppted out of those who had the guts to even talk. Amelia gulped, Zel was in troubel again. Zelgadis looked up and saw Amelia looking at him, her eyes full of pity, he looked away. he hated it when people pittied him. Dynast lead him right to his locker.  
  
"I don't want to hear there was any trouble from you, or you'll be in detions up to your eyeballs," he said sternly and left.  
  
"Hey Zel what happend?" he just ignored them all and took his stuff out of his locker." Hello, Zel?" They all stood and looked at Zel with worried expresions on ther face except for Val who ended up shrugging and heading for the computer room. Xellos walked forward.  
  
"Now don't tell me Zelly-kun has gotten in to some trouble already, URK." Zelgadis had Xellos pinned up to the locker.  
  
"Zel settel down, like he said he's not worth the time." Zel semmed to block out everything tey said. he pushed Xellos harder into the lockers. He clecnhed his teeth. Xellos had a expression of ammusment more than worry.  
  
"Don't push it Xellos, our your goona wish you were never born."he hissed.  
  
"Oh really." Before Zel lost total control he dropped Xellos."Hun?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Zelgadsi but it's for the best," sid Slypheil taking her hand fo Zel's shoulder. Zel's head just slummed and his arms flopped down to his sides.  
  
"Zel! slypheils what did you do?"  
  
"Nothign to get worried about, I just put a relaxant spell, hemight not be abel to walk properly so he'll need help ot the Computer room."  
  
"I'll do," said Gourry helping Zel.  
  
"Thank you Gourry dear." As they all left to the computer room thhe only two left were Filia and Xellos. Filia had both of her hands on her hips and she was looking at Xellos in disgust. Xellos just gave her a innocent look. She sweatdropped.  
  
" You..... i shouldn't do this, i should leave you ther to rot for that sttunt you pulled at Drama but, here," said Filia holding out her hand. Xellos looked at her surpried then excepted it and let her pulle him up. they walked down the hall way.  
  
"Well thanks Filia, i should have guessed a tom-bot like yourself would have had the strenght to pull me up." Bad choice of words.  
  
"DIE*wump*YOU*wump*STUPID*wump*NANAGOMI!"After Flia was done she left Xellos in a crumbled heap on the floor and walked clamly off to the Computer room.  
  
***  
  
Boo:Hi ^_^,So what u think? Thank God, so far i haven't got any complainst about Zel getting bet up. This chapter was a littel sloppy i guess what can i say i'm tired and i did a lazy job, Next chap they'll find out whats on the computers. Plz have more reviews I live off them, so no reviews no updates ^_^ 


	12. Discovery

Chapter 11 Discovery  
  
"So what was this thing anways," asked Valgrav. They were all crowed around Amelia, who was at the computer hacking away at the keys to get into the file. After ten minuets she found it.  
  
"There it is, but before we go into it does anyone here have anything they don't want the others to find out about them, is there anyone who wouldn't mind us looking into there file." It was scilence for a littel while then Gourry raised his hand. Just as he did that Filia came in followed by Xellos. They joined the circel. Amelia clicked into Gourry's file. Up pooped a screen with a picture of Gourry and and 2 parragrpahs. It read, Name: Gourry Gabrieve, Age:17, Sex:Male, Adress:174 Miller Dr.,Birth date:1985/01/23, Familly: Groudy Gabrieve and Meillroon Gabrieve and so on and so on. They read it until the very end. Gourry looked throughly surprised.  
  
"How'd did they know what present I got on my fifth birthday?" said Gourry looking at the screen. Amelia left his file.  
  
"See it's like they stalk us, ans it's spooky." Just as Amelia said spooky Martina ran in panting.  
  
" Xellos, you forogt to tell me that you were comming here so soon. Lina what are you doing here!"  
  
"I was always here Martina."  
  
"No matter now that were reunited, what did you find?"  
  
"Well it seem that some how the school seems to know everything that we are doing and everything that we have done," said Zel looking at the screen curiously. At what Zel had said Filia semmed to tense a littel bit."Do you think we should tell someone eles?"  
  
"No, lets' just keep it to are sleves for know, then we can mabey interogate the teachers," aid Lina.  
  
"But will they listen, as for all we know they might hide the file somewere eles then we may not have proof," said Val, crossing his arms. Everyone semmed a littel angry or scared at the thought that they were beigin stalked by the school.  
  
"No, we will have proof," said Amelia. the all looked at her and she pulled out a dics."I saved it."  
  
"Good one Ame," said Lina." But we have to make sure no one finds out about this agreed." They all agrred except for Valgrav. Filia looked at him.  
  
"You going to tell someone?"  
  
"No. It's just seems wrired don't you think, leaving something that improtant out, do you think they might have done that for a reason?"  
  
"He could be right you know," sid Zel taking a seconed thought.  
  
"I know that it's just that, we can still promsie not to tell anyone, but whatever we do we can't let any of the teachers know of it," said Lina looking at the screen. Valgrav just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What ever, and shouldn't we make a rule that no one is allowed to go into anyones file with out permission." After disscusing on what was to be done, the dics was left in Amelia's hands and it was not to be touched.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do, the teachers might get a littel suspiscious," said Xellos.  
  
"If you just act normal, whatever your normal is, they won't suspect anything, got it," Filia said mainly directing the last comment to Xellos.  
  
"Well you seem a littel edgy Filia-chan, mabey there something you want to tell us?"  
  
"In your dreams." Before there argument could continue, Gravv stepped into the computer room.  
  
"What are you all doing in here?" They all gapped and were scilence."Well i'm waiting for an answer, or are you trying to hack into the coputers file?"Just as Gourry opened his mouth everyone covered it to shut him up. Valgrav stepped forward. Gravv raised his eyebrow.  
  
"We were..... doing work." Lina cursed under her breath, that's was the best excuse he could think of. The two stood there nither of them flinching or even blinking.Then Gravv sighed.  
  
"Yes , well next time do it on school time , now all of you get out,"he said calmly. They all thanked him and smiled. In less than two seconds they were all,incullding Gravv, out of the Computer room except for Filia. She looked around no one else was there.  
  
"Can they really know all aout us?" She turned the computer back on. After a littel while she found her file and opend it. She was reading it. She turned pale, the color drowing from her face. She raised her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Hy lizard lips were are you, everyone's looking for you," shouted Xellos sticking his head into the computer room."Ah ther you are Filia-chan come one lets go....Filia?" said Xellos opening his eyes. He saw Filia's expresison and he looked at the computer screen. Xellos walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder , but just before he could read anythign she shut it down. he looked at her."What'a wrong lizard lips." Filia lifted her balled her hands and then shot it up, it socked Xellos right in the face. She collected her bag and left saying,  
  
"None of your business nanagomi.  
  
*** 


	13. Supper Disater! Part 1

Chapter 12 Supper Disaster Part 1!  
  
Filia made her way donw the street. Lina phoned her house but she wasn't allowed over. She sighed. When she thought of her house it made her sick. Her firedns always thought she lived in a big house, and had wonderful parents, but littel did they know it was the total oposite. Filia lived at an old rundown appartement. Her mother lost her job, her littel sister, was out of town and her dad.... her dad missed work almost every singel day, he drank to much and .....It made her sick to her want to cry when she thought of it. When she was littel she was terrified of her dad, he would rampage around beatening them up. She was still scared of him and he was still the saem. Before Filia turned the corner she looked to see if anyone she knew was around. She walked up he steps to reach the front entrance.  
  
"Hey, Fifi, how's it*hic* going?" Filia looked up. A man with lonf shaggy brown hair waved she waved back.  
  
"Hi Mr. Robbinson." The gut was nice but good he really needed a life. He drank all the time and was always getting in troubel with the cops. His wife left him and took their child. The child,Mary, was Filia only friend in this whole block. By now Filia had reached her door, she opend it softly, and peeked in.'Good, dad's not home.' She stepped out of her shoes and entered her room. It was the only place in the house that was actually clean enough for a civilized person to live in. She slipped off her coat and went ot the mirrio. She checked her arms. She shook her head. If anyone had seen her arms they might have fainted, or even called socail security and taken her away. that was the one thing she wanted, but she staied for her mom. Her mom needed her more than anyone. Now her arms, Filia bit her bottome lip, ther were full of cuts bruises and scraes. The most recent was yesterdays. Her dad and her got into a fight and he broke his beer bottel and sliced her with it.  
  
"Filia, honey is that you,"called a small voice from her mom's bedroom. Fila left her room and went to her mom's she sat on the edge of the bed. Her mother looked pale and sounded horse.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing , mommy just a littel sick, you'll just have to cook supper for youself tonight, ok hun," she said smiling. Filia nodded."Good girl." She kissed Filia on the forhead, and gave her a littel smak to get going. Filia padded into the kitchen, it was disgusting. Dirty dishes covered the counter. The firged door was opedn reaveling old moldy food. She looked through the cubords until she found Mac and Chesse.  
  
"Um," she said sarcastically, putting it in a bowl and microwaving it( I know that's not how u make it but, sheesh give me a break!).  
  
***  
  
Lina jumped off the bus. It drove out of site. She cursed after it.  
  
"Damn bus driver alost gave me a heart attack, he really needs to brush those teeth. Lina shuddred at the thought.  
  
"Hello Lina, have a good day," cooed a voice behind her. Lina almost jumped 50 feet in the air. She turend around to see her sister looking at her, though she really couldn't tell because her sister's bangs were down to her nose covering her eyes. Lina gulped, just being in the same room as her freaked the living daylights out of her.  
  
" Er.... hi, it was ok.... i guess."  
  
"Did u get into troubel?" she asked leading Lina up staris inot the kitchen were she was cooking.Lina lived in a duplex, there nighbors were the loudest people on earth and her bedroom was right next to there's. Her house was nothign to specail, but it was better than most houses, that's proably cuz Luna, her sister, would accept nothign less than perfection.  
  
"W-what would make you say that," said Lina sitting down.  
  
"Because i know my littel sister."  
  
"Well you could say,, Mr.Gravv got angry at us."  
  
"Any new news?"  
  
"Heh, not really. Lina was thinkging about telling her what they foudn in the computer room.  
  
"Really, nothing at all, nothing you found out about and don't want to tell me?" Ok now this freaked her out. She knew about it, but how, did she stalk her to?!  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Ok."Just the the phone rang. Lina would praise that phone someday."Watch after the food it's proably my boss." Lina blinked, her cooking? Never even touched the stuff.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you and remeber don't add the vinger until ten miutes are up, ther backing powder in there, got it?"Lian nodded, and Luna raced to the phone.  
  
'Ten miutes, how long dose it take her two go on the phone," Lina thought as she leaned over the stove and looked at the clock.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy, I'm home!" shouted Amelia, from the fron foyer. She lived in a big house, it was almost big enought to be called a castel. The only reason was that her father was a cop and her mother was a baker. Her mother had passed away. She was killed by a assain who was after her older sister,Gracia, who ran away after she witnessed her mother's death. Amelia was about to cry , she couldn't belive at a time like this she was thinkign of thoise dark thoughts.  
  
"Amelia is that you?"boomed a voice from the dinning room. She ran in and saw her father stadnig ther in his cop uniform.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Daughter!" They both ran into a hug."How was my littel girl's school day?"  
  
"Great, dady. I meet one of Uncel's old employers, he is one of the new teachers, and we found out that....."Amelia bit her tounge, she had almost let it slip of what they found out at the computers. Her father,Philioneil, raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What is it, cat got you'r tounge," he laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Er... nothign it's just that...er.... what's for supper daddy?" she said qucikly changing the subject.  
  
"Uuuummm....I think we will be having ribs to night."  
  
"But daddy!That was once a living animal!"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot you'r turnign into a vegetarian," Phil chuckled."You can have some rice and salade."  
  
"Ok! I'll go make it!" Amelia ran out of the room and dashed into the kitchen. Before Phil could stop her.  
  
"I hope she know's what she's doing last time she almost took of the paint of the counter with her last soup," he said shaking his head smiling,"How thoughtful of my daughter of thinking in of those poor animal, a true lover of justice,"he boomed leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
He clenched his fists, how could they know all about them. It pissed him righ off. He didn't want them to find out how he was like this. First of all his parents died in a carcrash, his only know realtive,Rezo, his grand- father took him in. Rezo was a professeru at the University and had his lab set up in the basemetn. When Zel was younger he went down ther lookign through his books. Rezo found him down there. It seems that Zel wanted to be more powerful so he could beat those kids up at school who teased him. Rezo granted him his wish but, he turned him into theis thing, this monster. Zel kicked a glass bottel that was laying on the ground. Instead of it moving it just smashed into two. Now, Rezo was getting married to Eris. Zelgadis hated her witha mad passion. She was a a helper at the school and that's how she got to meet Rezo. The one thing that Zelgadis didn't understand is that why she came to him, he was blind, eh would never be abel to tell her how she looked or see the worlkd for himself. that was the reason he became a scientest he wanted to find the cure for his blidness. Sometimes he'd seem crazy or even trash his labratory because he got so fustrated. Zel opend the door and went straight to his room. He turend his music up full blast and flopped onto his bed, letting the thoughts of the day sink in.  
  
"Zelgadsi Graworsd," turn that music down," shouted Eris from outsdie his room. He just ignored her.  
  
"Hey" he said as his music stoped suddenly. eris was stadnig in the door and had the cord in her hadns. She had a appron on and under she had a skirt and blouse. her dark hiar was spiked, and to Zel looked liek she stuck her finger in the socket in the plug, acctuall he wouldn't mind if she did that in the first place." What do you want," he said dryly.  
  
"Teh school phoned today. To got into a lot of trouble."  
  
"So why should you care."  
  
"Hey look i'm trying to be haelpful here! Just try to accept that."  
  
"I don't need any help, it was nothign."  
  
"Nothing, you almost killed a kid."  
  
"Go away, you can't tell me what to do your not my mother."  
  
"But you hould treat her like it, Zelgadis," said Rezo from behind them. He walked in. His voice and apprence was calm it always had been. He had a red shirt on and black pants. His hair was purple and it was almost exactly like Zel's style.  
  
"What do you want?" Zelgadsi was getting fustrated now, they both really bugged him, especailly when Rezo was so calm all the time it just bugged the hell out of him.  
  
"Zelgadsi, you need to settel donw, don't get angry over littel things."  
  
"They made fun of my parents, that's not littel."  
  
"I see. I was not inforemd about that, but still that gives you no excuse to yell at Eris."  
  
"She had no right to yell at me." Befor a fight started again between the two. Rezo suggested that Eris go and finish suppers while he delt with Zel.  
  
"Zelgadis, you have to understadn, that Eris is tryin her best."  
  
"Wll she isn't doign a very good job."  
  
*** 


	14. Supper Disaster! Part 2

Chapter 13 Supper Disaster Part 2  
  
Gourry walked up the steps queitly to the shrine. His house was conected to it. He walked through the door, and slipped off his shoes in the front. He could smell rice and food being cooked in the kitchen. He alked down the hall way then stoped. He stood ther for 5 minutes until something came spedding towards him. He ducked and grabed the Kendo stick by the handel.  
  
"Good Gourry, you seem to be getting better everyday," said and old man, comming out from behind Gourry. Hewas bald and he crouched over, he was weraing a white kimono.  
  
"Hi Gramps, what's for supper tonight?"  
  
"Oh I see you smelt it to, I have no ides what your Grandma is cooking, proably a feast for 4 kings, she semms to get carried away with things like that," he said smiling. The two men came into the kitchen, Gourry set the stick and his back pack in the entrance.  
  
"Hello,Gourry. How's was school?"  
  
"Oh ya school...well it was.....er ... fine i guess," he said scratching his head sitting down. The elders chukled.  
  
"You are very forgetfull my boy, good thing it's not that way with Kendo."  
  
"Ya." Gourry was living with his Grandparents since he could remeber. He was told that both of his parents died in a carcrash. He's Grandfather owned a Kendo club, and his Grandmother baked all day. Since his Grandfather was getting old Gorry was being trained to take over the club when his Gradnfather wasn't capabel. Some people thought this was to much of a challenge for Gourry. But his Grand-parents had faith in him.  
  
"Well, what's for supper tonight, Grandma?" asked Gourry who was very hungry form the walk home.  
  
"It's a surprise, dear," she sdia flipping some food in a pot. The two men looked at each other, it wasn't exactly the best when she tired to make surprise meals, it was more of a disaster meal.  
  
***  
  
Xellos slethly padded up his drive way and into the house.His house was almost bigger the Amelia's. His mother was a school teacher and his father...well no-one knew who his father was, he was supposed to have died and left all him and his mother this, and all the money. He entered the dinning room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Hello, mom," he said cooloy, looking ino the fire. Miss. Metallium walked out form bhind him, she took a drag of ehr cigarette. Xellos leaned his head back so his was looking at her."You know those things can kiil you."  
  
"I'll worry about that when it happens," she said calmly, not liking that fact that shewas behing told stuff that she already knew."So I hear you were caught in thwe computer lab with thoses kids, weren't you?"  
  
"Well ya, kinda i guess."  
  
"So... what did you find?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well.... now that is a secret," he said wagginghis finger smiling, at her. She didn't seem to ammused.  
  
"Go check how the maids are doing with the supper."Xellos hopped off the couch and went straight towards the kitchen like an obediant dog."Oh and Xellos don't cause any havoc."  
  
"That's like asking me not to breath," he yelled back playfully.  
  
*** BAMN  
  
At that moment it semmed queit a conincedenc. Filia's mom, Luna, Phil, Zelgadis, Rezo, Gourry and Miss. Metaillium all ran into there kitchens.  
  
"Filia, dear what happend?!"  
  
"Lina I told you to wait 10 minutes not 5!"  
  
"Amelia, what in Cephiedes name did you do?"  
  
"Eris are you ok?"  
  
"What happend?"  
  
"Grandma, wow, look at the mess!"  
  
"Xellos!"  
  
It semms that the macaronin and chesse in the microwave had exploded all over the place, and it semmed to have the force to open the microwave door and spaltter alll over the walls. Lina had gotten to impatient and thought 5 minuets was good, and now the whole kitechen was coverd with Luna's supper. Phil found Amelia on the floor sitting with rice in her hair, and rice all over the place. Rezo and Zelgadis, ran into a blackend kitchen with Eris covered in ash, Gourry turned his head to see the surpirse food all over the place even on him, and Miss Meatilllum came in two find the two maids on the conter, with the food scatered all over the place, Xellos smiling and a mouse on the floor, eating at the crumbs of food. The anger or confusen that might have been there when at least one or everbody started laughing... It truely was a supper disaster.  
  
***  
  
Boo:Hi, so wut you think? Well i have a surprise, more like a contest well her it's gose. The person who can draw the best wins, they have to draw all of the characters i have intorduced so far, and the winner, gets to pick the prize that they want,i'm not telling what's the choices are you'll just have to find out for your selves so start drawing. The rules are... 1) No lemon pics 2) Have to have everyone i've intorucd and what they look like. 3)Has to be in by due date(which is Sep10) That's all....for the reason it will be due on Sep 10 is becuz i'm going on a month vacation where there is no computer so that means no updates for a month... u_u'' Sorrry If this causes any incovinecne but i dose give time for you to draw, well bye Minna-san i'll be going now!! 


	15. 9 More Days

Chapter 14 9 More Days....  
  
Days later......  
  
Everyone has recived calls. The parts were official, Filia:Juliette,Lina:The Nurse,Xellos:Juliette's brother,Valgrav:Romeo,Amelia:Narrorator,Jillas and Gravos:Tech and Gourry:was Romeo's cousin. Now everyone was under tension because as you may already know there are 9 more days till.... the big play! Now we find our selves in the cafiteria. They are all practicing there lines here becauze the Drama room is being set for the play.  
  
"Ok, now let's skip to the last kissing scene," Miss. Metaillium cooed. Everyone sighed.Next to all the scene this was the one they could never get finished for some reason because something always happend by "accident." Amelia cleared her throat and started.  
  
"Now we find are Hero Romeo moring at the supposed death bed of Juliette.In our last scene Juliette pretended to poision her self so the battel between the two kingdoms would end and justice would be restored to the land."  
  
"Oh fair Juliette tho death was not in vain.But alast I can not live with out you be my side, Goodbye fair Juliette,"Valgrav said as he tired to keep a straight face.  
  
"The last words were spoken by Romeo as he drove his own dager into him self and died for the losse of his love." Valgrav "stabbed" himself and dropped down on his back with a resonding thud.  
  
"So far so good," thought Filia,"Well here goes."  
  
"Now the fair princess Juilette awakes to find her lover's dead body at her feet."  
  
"Oh Romeo. My love.You fool, I was slepping only if you had waited a littel longer,"she said removing the knife from Romeo."Now I shall be with you again my love."Filia leaned down and kissed Valgrav blushing in doing so and then "stabbed" her self. Miss Metaillium rose up and clapped followed by everyone.  
  
"Finally I'd never thoguht we'd get throught that,"said Lina to Amelia as they were leaving class.  
  
"Yes and Miss Filia did such a good job."  
  
"Speaking of Filia were is she?"Lian turned around and so did Amelia. Xellos and Gourry both walked out."Have you to seen Filia?"  
  
"No I thought she was with you," replid Xellos.  
  
"Well mabey she's at the lockers," suggested Amelia. they searched allover the school lunch was about to start any minuet know and they couldn't find her.  
  
"Well mabey she went to the washroom," sadi Zelgadis who had rejoined them.  
  
"Ya your right Zel we shouldn't worry to much plus Filia is really old," Lina said pushing the lunch doors open."Plus we have bigger things to take care of."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Lunch," Lina and Gourry both said in unison running for the line up.  
  
"Why do I even bother," said Zel shaking his head.  
  
"My my those two get greedier by the minuet," said Xellos.  
  
"When did you get here?" Xellos just smiled.  
  
"Hey their's Filia and Slypheil," said Amleia walking over to their table."Hey Filia, where did you go?" Filia looked up as Xellos and the others took theri seats at the table.  
  
"Oh...I was er.... in the washroom," she hesetated through her sentences.  
  
"Miss. Filia was just telling me about the play, It sounds very interesting," pipped up Slypheil. Just then Lina and Gourry returned with plates piled to the max with food. They set them down.Zelgadsi shook his head as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I'm going to see if there any food left,"he sid getting up.  
  
"Well I might as well go to," said Slypheil who was also followed by Amelia. Only Xellos and Filia were left to listen to the gobbeling of Lina and Gourry. Filia shook her head.  
  
"So where really were you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't thik I'd belive that story."  
  
"It's none of your business,"Filia snapped gettting up and walking out of the lunch room.  
  
***  
  
In the teachers lounge......  
  
"So how is the play going....I hear it will be interesting," Phribozz asked Xellas. she rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you call failure exciting I think this year will be proably the worst."  
  
"What can't handel not having another picture to add to your collection."Xellas smaked Phribozz across the head. He just smiled."Hey Dolphin how's class?"She looked up with a quizzical look on her face. There was arumore around and it was proably ture that Xellos had driven Dolphin to the brink of insanity.  
  
"Class was just fine we learnde about ......stufff."  
  
"Uh....Like what?"  
  
"Fishy and how they swam,"she continued to blab on about fish.  
  
"I had to ask."  
  
"So how's your class Phribozz," asked Daynast in his cruel tone.  
  
"Well let's say I have the most fortunate class. That Gabrieve kid,Nels Radna and Graywords."  
  
"Graywords , really I hear his uncel is the legendary Rezo."  
  
"You better belive it, oh and I got the troublemsome kid of yours Gravv what's his name again. Gravv who was leaning against the wall in the back finally spoke up.  
  
"Valgravv."  
  
"Ya that's that kid. Alot of spunk but needs to be set in line."Gravv snorted  
  
"Your the one to talk."  
  
"What did you say!"Just as he said that the door slammed open. Chephieed and Shabringdo walked in arm shouldr to shoulder as though they were in a race. They both sat down opposite from each other and opened their lunches. Nither one of them took each others glaring stare from each other. Phribozz sat down. Xellas smiled and put herfinger on her chin. The only one who caught her smile was Dynast.  
  
"So it seems my sister is already up to something ," he thought as he held in his smug look."  
  
***  
  
Boo:Hey Minna-san!Long time on see.Sorry this is such a late update but I had a major writters block so i'm sorry if this chapter is a littel under expectation ^_^'. Well I f you have any ideas I'd be very happy to hear them. Until next Chapter! 


	16. 3 More Days

Chapter 16 3 More Days....  
  
"May I remind you Xellosthat when you are in the play the dosen't mean that I can't pull you out," barked Grav as he glared at Xellos who was poking Filia in the back and making rude comments aloud. Xellos just kept on his dorky smile as Grav turned around and wrote some grammer rules.  
  
"This is so great. Filia is a nervous wreck and she's so jumpy. Anything can push her buttons, and who eles better to do it that me," Xellos mused to himself. Lina rolled her eyes and turned in her seat back to the borad.  
  
"Just like Xellos to take advantage of the situation."Lina tapped her pencial on her desk and sighed."BORING." she looked around the room, the usall......  
  
"Miss Inverse, If you don't want to pay attention in calss you might as well go home," he said snapping Lina out of her thoughts. She was about to give him a sharcastic remark, but then remebered her sister would kill her if she got a call from the school. Lina gritted her teeth in scilence.  
  
"Ok stay focused Filia, nothing can get in your way now. You just have to......" Filia's thought where shattered by someone whispering her name in her ear. Filia did the only stimulation to this, take out her mace and smash the littel crapper in the face! Doing so caused the whole class to turn around. Grav sighed and clenched his fist, his temper was running short. Filia blinked two times and stared at the body indented into the wall, it was Xellos.  
  
"You two outside. Now!" Filia walked out reluctantly fallowed by a tirumphant looking Xellos. Lina shook her head. They were in for it. As soon as Grav slammed the door behind him everyone started to talk.  
  
"Since the beging of the year I have had troubel, namely you two. If I have to speak to the two of you again both of you will go to the office. Understood!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Understood Miss. Ul Copt or do I have to call your parents?"  
  
"Understood," they both said. Grav turned around and left the two in the hallway. Filia slouched down to the floor. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She bit the inside of her cheek.  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault. I was just asking you for a pencail!"  
  
"Ya but you knew I was nervous and ARRRRRRRGGGGGG! Thei r's no use in talking to you!"shouted Filia as she got up and stommed off her tail sticking straight up. Xellos stood alone in the hallway. He just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Nice gurter!" he shouted after her.  
  
***  
  
"So your in the play Valgrav?"asked Slypheil. They were in groupes and working on Math. Valgrav raised his eyebrows and shrugged.  
  
"Ya. I guess you could call it a fluke."  
  
"Which part are you?"  
  
"I'm Romeo."  
  
"Oh...who's Juliette?"  
  
"The Golden Dragon."  
  
"You mean Filia?"  
  
"Ya. She's a littel odd, but I guess that's what you expect from a golden. Beside I think you'd make a great Juliette," he commented going back to his work. Slypheil blushed.  
  
" T-thanks."  
  
"Don't mention." A few desk down Zelgadis turned his head. He looked sick.  
  
"I'm disgusted."  
  
"Why Zelgadis?"  
  
"Those two sick lovepuppies, it's so obvious she likes him....it's amazing how stupid somepeople can be, right Gourry."  
  
" What?I kind of lost you in the begining." Zelgadis facefaulted.  
  
"Just...nevermind I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"Hey do you think Slypheil likes Valgrav?" Zelgadis head fell into the desk. He had to put his hands on the desk to pry out his head out of the desk because his hair penintrated through the wood leaving some hair in the desk.  
  
"I hope you two are working and not jabbering about your socail life," said Phribozz as he was walking past.  
  
"Yes Proffeseur Phribozz."  
  
"Hey Zel. Do u have all your lines memorized?"  
  
"I'm not in the play Gourry."  
  
"Oh ya it's Valgrav."Gourry shouted across the room until he caught all Valgrav's attention( including everyone else's)."Hey Val did you get all of your lines memorized?" Valgrav looked at him as though he was one of the dumbiest people on earth and just ignored him. Slypheil looked at Gourry and smiled."Oh hi Slypheil!"  
  
"Hello Gourry-dear."  
  
"That will be enough thank you," said Phribozz scilencing the talking. Valgrav clench his fist under the table.  
  
"Gourry-dear? She must like him alot," he cursed in his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
They had free time at the end of class in computers. So Amelia decided to recite her lines infront of Jilias and Gravos. As soon as she was done they clapped.  
  
"Good job Ame. Good thing your not nervous. I seen people who was really nervous and they ruined the whole play."  
  
"Ah thanks Jilias...I guess."  
  
"Don't worry Ame you'll do find, proably the best job," said Gravos fumbeling for words. Both Amelia and Jilias laughed.  
  
"I'm looking forward to see the whole pay," said Kanzel who had been watching. Amelia who hadn't realized that she had an extra audience blushed.  
  
"I hope you'll enjoy it."  
  
"I'm sure I will." he said smuggly and walked off. Amelia felt really uneasy. Even though it may not have been bothering the others she semmed to notice that where ever they where they was always a tacher especialy after the night in the computer lab. She sighed. She was just beining paraniod.....hopefully.......  
  
*** 


	17. SHOWTIME!

Chapter 16 SHOWTIME  
  
  
  
Filia rushed as she pulled on(rather difficultly) her glamourous yet tight dress. As soon as she slipped it over her head Amelia slammed the slightly ajar door open.  
  
"Come on Miss Filia you part start's in ten minuets!"  
  
"I know I just need help," she said turning around so Amelia could tighten it up. "That's better. Everyone behind the scense were running and jumping to get into there spots for the opening. In the back Jilias and Gravoz were in the box at the top over viewing the whole stage. Amelia placed her stool on the right upstage just at the edge. She sat down and opend a blank book. The curtains opened it was showtime.....  
  
As the play progressed on every thing went smooth until Romoe scene with Juliette. To make a very long story short just as Romeo was going to give Juliette a good-bye kiss, all the lights went out. Some people paniked and screamed.  
  
"Everyone remain calm, and seated. We are having a few technical difficulties. They will be ironed out as soon as possible," shouted Miss. Metaillium from the stage. All that was seen was a mini light, from a falsh light, come on then go behind the curtains. Lina ended up bumping into Gourry in all the confusion.  
  
"Hey Lina, this is spooky isn't it."  
  
"Ya. Really I wonder what happend?"  
  
"A powerfailur obviously," said a voic in Lina's ear. From outside all that was heard was "FIRE BALL!" and a burst of light then a littel yelp then all was silent. Lina turend angrly around to see the burning figure of Xellos.  
  
"You Littel....."  
  
"Everyone attention," called Miss. Metallium as she clapped her hands."It seems that we have had a littel prank, someone went nd pulled the cord on the electicity for the lights. Lina rolled her eyes. Well that wasn't obvious." The curtain are closed so as soon as the lights come back on we will continu from were we left off. For now I want everyone to sit down were they are standing!" Her voice was strict and firm so no one objected, the only sound was the rusteling of clothes hitting the hard wood floor. Xellos Lina and Gourry all went into a littel circel.  
  
" Hey Lina who do you think pulled the plug?"  
  
"I don't know Gourry, mabey it was a ghost," she said sarcastically. Gourry's eyes widen.  
  
"A G-ghost, really Lina?!"  
  
"My my Lina you should really watch what your saying, you could end up scaring yourself," Xellos said musingly.  
  
"Ya right." Xellos smirked then sneaked his arms around Lina's back then grabbed her shoulder very quickly. Lina let out a shrill scream....then at that moment the lights came back on. Lina was latched to Gourry, Xellos was smiling his fruitcake grin and Amelia, had run over to them finally spotting them. Lina blinked then blushed.  
  
"Hey watch it Gourry," she said pushing him away. Gourry with his luck, tripped over a cord and took down half the back board with him. They all sweat droped. Miss. Metaillium decended the staris and rounded the corner.  
  
"Back to your places eveyone. I only want to see Romeo and Juliette on!" Filia ran up to their teacher." Yes Miss. Ul Cpot?"  
  
"I can't find Valgrav!"  
  
"What do you mean can't find him?"  
  
"Well he was there and then when the lights came back on he wasn't...."  
  
"I have no time to look for him! You," she said pointing to Gourry." You will be Romeo's re-placement. Got it."  
  
Gourry nodded. Lina moaned, this couldn't get any worse could it......  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
In the trap door.....  
  
The un-used costumes stirred, a hand popped out then a head. It was Valgrav. He shook he head.  
  
"Hey where am I? I'm supposed to be on the last thing i remeber, was falling from the ladder....someone tipped it, but who?" He stood up quickly and bumped his head. Then a note floated down infront of him. He snatched it out of the air and un-foled it with ihs thumb. It read....: Have a nice fall..... Valgrav clenched the paper in his fist. on the bottom of the page was a winking face with a waggin finger."XELLOS"!  
  
"Did anyone hear, that?" asked Amelia as she replaced her stool. Filia shook her head.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I don't know it sounded like someone was screaming..."Amelia shrugged,"I must have been hearing things. From then on the preformance went smoothly. At the very end some people were crying. Miss Metallium was in the wings fallowing along. The curtains closed. The crowd gave thema standing ovation! After two minuets the curtains opend reavling the whole cast including Valgrav who was now dressed up as a normal town's person.  
  
In the Private Box...  
  
Dolphin took another keelnx from the box and blew her nose, she had used for during the whoel prefomance.  
  
"That was so sad."  
  
"Sappy is the word I'd used," retorted Phribozz. Grav didn't show up at all , well he wasn't in the box as far as we know. Dynast shoulder was wet form Dolphin crying on his shoulder. Chephieed and Shabringdo were both clapping, and glaring at each other the whole time, some who they managed to do that through the whole entire play.  
  
"Well Whatever I might as well be going," said Dynast," Need a ride home?" He asked Dolphin. She nodded, and the both of them left. Phribozz just shruged.  
  
"See you to love birds tommaro," he called back as he left the room with his fist jammed in his pocket. The two of them were two busy galring at each other to listen.  
  
Boo:Well hello their. So what did u think? I really worked on this cahpter, but if it is crappy it is a result of writing at 11:00 at night.*yawn* Well I'll try to get another chapter doen soon. Oh and yes can ppls start e- mailing me for ideas, i'm starting to run out! 


	18. Picture Day

Chapter 17 Picture Day....  
  
Some days past the production, and all went back to normal(as far as normal as it gose for them). School resumed to it's same noisy self, but a littel noiser than ever you see today is picture day. The best day of the year for kids( well some) and the worst for teachers.  
  
The pictures took place in the gim. The camera man was setting his camera up. For 8 years he had been doing his job, and belive or not, this was the worst school. He had to deal with the worst kids and teachers. For 4 years he dreaed to show at this school, don't get him wrong there was only 8 kids that he had trouble with. His worst wish had come true when the first of his trouble started. It was her, the one with the horrible laugh. Last year she had broken ten cameras. Not only that her tallness was a littel annoying, and also that he always seemed to get a guy goggle at her while he took a picture.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO, It is I, Nagha The White Sepent!" the big chested girl laughing her chest bouncing as she did. Her long black hair swished back and forth. She was wearing the most skimpiest clothes ever. She had a short( really short) black leather skirt with a bark blue, must I add reveling, blouse. The man shuddered and turned a littel red. Before he could say anything Garv walked right in front of the camera.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Nagha. But you do realize your outfit is realvling beyond the school limit allows."  
  
"Then what is the school limit?" she asked looking smugly at him. Gavr flustered, then he glared back at her.  
  
"Longer then your outfit," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the gym. She protseted all the way to the doors. Just as she was dragged out the other door opend and Amelia, Lina, Filia and Xellos walked in. Shortly fallowed by Gourry and Zelgadis who they both had Martina, hanging of their arms. Lina and Amelia looked as though they were about to turn around and kill Martina.  
  
Now about outfits. Amelia was wearing a knee high jeen skirt and a white shirt with a blue blouse that was tied up at the bottom in a knot. Lina was wearing a green tanktop with a white shall with a flower print on it and she had hip hugers. She also had her hair tided up in a pony tail. Filia was wearing a short black skirt with a sweater that said "Fragrance" on it. He hair was up in a bun with her bangs out in the front. Xellos was wearing a long yellow sleeved shirt wiht a black over shirt. He had black pants on also. Zelgadis was wearing a cream t-shirt with jeans. Gourry was wearing a blue turtel neck and jeans and last but not lest(ya right) was Martina. She had black short shorts and she had black tights with boots that reached up to her knees and she had a yellow tub top with a black over shirt.  
  
The camerman, eyes widen as he reconnized his other 6 problems. The first one to sit down was Gourry.  
  
"Sit up a littel bit." Gourry moved left." No sit up!" Gourry sunk lower. The camera man clenched his fist and sweatdrop.  
  
"He means sit straight bait for brains!"shouted Lina at Gourry, who on command sat up. After Gourry was Zel who refused to smile, then Martina who looked snobby, then Amelia who smiled to much, Filia had he mace out on her lap(for Xellos of course), Xellos was just pulling stupid pranks and had to get his picture 10 times and Lina was the only one who actted normal. After all the torture of taking pictures of the kids it was the teachers.  
  
"I think i'm going to die," he mummbled under his breath. The first set of teachers came in. It was Gravv,Dynast,Dolphin,Phribozz and Zellas fallowed by Shabrinigdo The principal and Chepiedd. The principal was only known as Lon. She had long blond hair that reached her behind. Her bangs reached down to her nose so her eyes were shadded in black. The gym was empty no kids at all. You only went to see the principal if something wrong was going to happen, or you were in serious trouble. She was wearing a black tight dress that was low cut and she had a black jacket.  
  
First was the groupe picture. They had to get retakes five times. First Dynast wouldn't smile so Dolphin took his cheeks and pull his face into a smile. Second Phribozz kept on poking Gravv which caused him to turn around nocking over the line of teachers. Thridly Zellas stumbled over her dress and burned Gravv with her cigarette. Finally Lon spoke up out of all the chaos.  
  
"Everyone get in line and smile," were her only words scilencing everyone as they setteled down and smiled. She turned her cold stare at the camera man."Continue." After what semmed an atturnatiy they were done the pictures. The camera man sighed in releif. Just as he was about to pack up right beside him was Phribzzo. He looked up at him form the rim of his glasses and smiled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mention this to you earlier, but..... Your film wasn't properly in, so you'll have to re-take all the pictures you took. Just wanted to warn you," he said in a mocking sympathetic voice, tapping the camera man's shoulder. He turend around and left in a wink of an eye. Leaving the man there his jaw touching the floor. Then he finally moved, but only to faint.  
  
Boo: Well I really based this on my own picture day! ^_^ Poor man, I think we killed him! Well more updates to come soon! I really need ppls to R&R or al least e-mail me ideas! I'll even make them up a character! Oh yes and also you can have your idea in there, but no gross stuff! 


	19. Thanksgiving, Who ever said you had to b...

Chapter 18 Thanksgiving, who ever said you had to be thankful!  
  
Thanksgiving. Isn't that a holiday were your supposed to be thankful for what you had? What if you don't have anything to be thankful for, or the thing your thankful for is so small you don't even bother to thank whoever for it. What do you do then. Just sit infront of the T.V. and cry your worries away? Or do you go to your friends wearing a mask pretending that you are thankful for something?  
  
Filia sighed as she looked outside. All the leaves were golden. Each one fell to the ground seperatly. Frost had alreays blanketed the windows of the cars and her window. Cars passed by the ice crunching under neath their wheels. The faint hum of the T.V. was overcome of the noise of her father's snoring. She hopped of the top of her bunk bed and landed beside her drawer. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor and her sheets were all in a knot at the foot of her bed. She was wearing black spandex pants and a baggy pink sweater. Her hair was up in apony tail. This was becasue today was cleaning day, and the after that it was Thanksgiving dinner. They had it ever year, but ever year was the same food, cold turkey from a box and bread with ater of milk( if there was any left). Your proably wondering how Filia can by all this expensive clothing an be poor. It's because she had a part time job at a restaurant and when ever someone needed help in the apartement she would help, for a price.  
  
"Hey Fifi you up?" said a small voice. A tiny head popped in fro the frame.  
  
"Ya i'm up Sarah." Sarah was Filia's younger sister. She was smaller but more atractive than Filia. She was really skinny. She had blonde hair like Filia's and she had lighter blue eyes. Sarah was the total opposite of her sister. She was very calm when she was at school but at home she was a livving nithgmare. Mabey that's why she got beaten up more than Filia.  
  
There mom was at a job interview this morning, she was going to be a vet. Most of the money the had went to there mom's universtiy fund. There father wasn't to happy about this. Their father and mother's names were Saron and Celo. They had meet throught high school and married when Celo graduated. Saron never graduated thought he only made it up to grade 11. That's why Celo's family never really liked him. They moved out of the town and moved to the big city. They had Filia and Sarah here and lived. Saron soon became an alchoolic and began to abuse his kids. He had more jobs then a cats have lives in one year so right now he was jobless. Saron had spiky blonde hair and was well buit considering in was an extreme alchoolic. And he had green eyes. Celo had long white hair and blue eyes. She was tall but not as tall as her husband and she was just the right size.  
  
"Come on we have to wake dad up!"  
  
"Do it yourself," Filia moaned tossing her pillow at Sarah. She caught it in mid air and threw it back at Filia who had her head sunk right into her bed." Fine fine i'm comming," she mumbbled as she lugged her self out of bed. The hallways were scattered with clothes and the wall paper was chipping and pelling off. It was good anywasy it was an ugly brown color anyways. Sarah was already sitting in the couch across from ther slumbering dad. He had been watching T.V and fell asleep, this was the result of staying up all night watching re-runs of Star Trek and drinking till you drop. Filia poked her dad several times before she got a reaction out of him. Which was him flaring his arms around as if he was being stung by bees and then he swore. His eyes were droppy but never the less open. He got up and swayed before he clumsly made his way down the halle and slammed the bath room door shut.  
  
"Well he's up and at 'em," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes. Filia just smirked. Mabey she did have something to be thankful for.....  
  
***  
  
Lina joltted as she felt the sting of a wet towel snap at her thigh.  
  
"Stop day dreaming and start striing," said her sister as she waited for the turkey to finish. Lina rolled her eyes as she continued to whip the patatoes. Her sister was sitting by the window at the bulit in island( form of table). She held her towel as if it was a whip. Lina shivered. Her sister had always been a litte strict especailly when their parents died. It had been 11 years since then. Luna had always been a littel bit of a bully. She knew that Lina hated slugs for some reason, but tased and threatend her relentlessly with them. Mabey it was she was just being a bully or mabey it was her only way of kepping Lina in line, doubtfully though. She had hit Lina once in a while when she was in alot of trouble.  
  
"Hey Luna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you thankful for?" she asked. Scilence filled the room. Great Lina thought now she was in for it. She tensed as she heared her sister get out of the chair, but she relaxed as her sister gave her a hug.  
  
"What do you think silly?"  
  
"You kitchen?" Lin teased her sister gave her a mocking glare and smacked her again with the towel. Lina rubbed her side in pain, and then they both started to laugh....  
  
***  
  
Zel was sitting on his bed, his hand behind his head. He was starinf at the blank ceiling the music blaring into his ears. Rezo had invited some firends over adn they were havving a party. A small knock on the door was drownded out by the music. Zel eys glanced at his door and just shruged off the noise as if he hadn't heard it. Rezo walked in. He sighed hearing Zel's muisc. He walked over to his bed and sat at the end. Zelgadis turned his music off and pulled his earphones around his neck.  
  
"I'll have my food delivered to me in my room." Rezo laughed.  
  
"Always the sarchastic on aren't you. You got that from your dad."  
  
"Great to know, if i had a penny every time i heard that one i wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Really were would you be then?"  
  
"Some where away from you," he snapped turning around so he was facing the wall.  
  
"Come now Zelgadis, no need to be so hostile. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Beacuse I don't need to waste my time frlocking around a bunch of adulst who have nothing better to do than gossip about there students and kids." Rezo got up and walked to the door. Just before he left he turend around.  
  
"Well if that's how you see it then... Happy Thanksgiving," he said with a sad tone in his voice. He clicked the door shut. The consistant hum of people's voices rang in his ear. He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes, his music turning back on.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hey ppls! I only did these ppls cause i ran out of things to write and my fingers are getting num! Next chap will be the Halloween dance witha new character intorduced! Till then! 


	20. Get Down To Night!

Chapter 19 Get Down To Night!  
  
Her fingers aginst the keybord macking a small tapping sound that was overcome by the chatter of her class. She pushed up her glasses as they slide down the rim of her nose again. She gave a littel sigh as she found it harder and harder to hear her-sekf think of the talking of the class. Kanzel, the teacher, hadn't arrived yet.  
  
She had Long black hair. Sometimes she tossed it over her shoulder to keep it from drapping of her shoulder. She had brown eyes, but she had green contacts but hardly wore them seeing as they were always falling out and justa nusiance. She wasn't to tall for her age. She found her self looking up to talk to most people. Her name was Sukia, she was a grade 12 student.  
  
"Everyone settel down," said Kanzel as he walked into the class," Get to work now. You know what your assimgments are. Thank you Sukia for starting, all off you should take this example next time!" Her cheeks turned a littel red as everyone stared at her.  
  
A littel while into calss the chair next to her was pulled out and down sat a black haired girl. She smiled when Sukia turned to her.  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here. The two guys I sit beside are acting really wired," she said," Oh by the way my name is Amelia what's yours?"  
  
"Sukia."  
  
After class Amelia meet up with Lina and Slypheil at the lockers. But this time she was pulling along Sukia, who had no objections.  
  
"Hey Miss Lina!" Shouted Amelia as she ran up to the redhead.  
  
"Hi Amelia.... who's that?"  
  
"Oh this is Sukia. Sukia meet Miss Lina and Miss Slypheil!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hello Miss Sukia nice to meet you."  
  
"Thank you," she said very quietly.  
  
"Shy aren't you," asked Lian as she leanded agianst her locker and put her hands behind her head.  
  
"No, just not talkative...."  
  
"I see.... Hey Suk, it's ok if I call you that, You wanna come to the dance to night with us?" Sukia paused for a minute. Then nodded, She was about to say something then A head popped right over her shoulder that made her jump.  
  
"Oh Mr Xellos, you shouls stop doing that you might really scare someone," said Slypheil looking at littel concerned. The purpel haired man smiled.  
  
"Well there were the fun in it if ya don't scare them! So who's this?  
  
"This is Sukia, Xel. Sukia this is Xellos Metaillium, it's better not to talk to him and it will make your life alot easier."  
  
"Hey that was low Lina!"  
  
"You are low Xellos." Before their argument could continue any longer the rest of the gang showed up except for Martina and Slypheil had to leave becasue she had a doctor'a apoitement( what I couldn' think of a better excuse!). Amelia went througth intorducing everyone to Sukia by the time they were finished they bell rang. It was a half day today. "So Suk! I'll see you tonight at the dance?" asked Lina as she passed her in the hall.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there!"  
  
***  
  
The gym was decorated with pumkins and Halloween decor all over the walls. Black and organ ribon hung from the celling. The Dj had the music on full blast. There was fog and storbe lights. The gym was pitch black and the only light that flodded in was the open gym doors. On the bleachers at the side wall were Filia, Xellos, Lina and Sukia. The others were off dancing and Zelgadis was perched on the top blacher over looking the whole gym.  
  
"Cool dance don't you think?"asked Lina breaking the scilene, well between them anyways. Filia nodded.  
  
"I've been to better," commented Xellos.  
  
"Typical," retorted Filia.  
  
"And what's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing , nangomi!"  
  
"Really , I bet you can't even dance, Lizar lips!"  
  
"I can so!" Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then prove it!"  
  
"Fine I will," snapped Filia as she grabbed Xellos's arm and dragged him onto the floor just as the slow song started.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
  
Everyone returned back to the bleachers. Sukia sat right next down to Lina. Lina nudged her in the side.  
  
"Hhhhhmmmmmm?"  
  
"So You gonna ask him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zelgadis," before she said anything Lina ran right over her with words," It's not like it's not obvious. Well all know you like him! So are you gonna ask him?" Sukia turned three shades of red. For the dance she had put her green contacts in. "Well If you don't I will for you!" Said Lina as she bondded up the bleachers. Sukia yelled after her but she was to far away to her here yell. Lina smikred as she reched the last blacher.  
  
I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning  
  
"What?"said Zel as he moved hie eyes up to look into Lina's he didn't even have to ask, becuase he knew Lina was up to something." You know sometimes your as bad as Xellos." Before Zel could say anything else Lina had him by the shirt and was dragging down the bleachers. He gagged for air as Lina tossed him down on the floor and he stumbled back several steps before stading up properly." What is the meaning of this!"  
  
"Dance!" Lina barked as she tossed Sukia after Zel. She also stummbled and regained her posture. She didn't even make eye contact with Zel he just sighed.  
  
"Well we better do what she says or she'll go all phsyco on us," said Zel pulling Sukia after him futher into the crowed so no one woul stare at them.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining Brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
Xellos turned his head slightly as he saw Zel passing by with Sukia, and he smiled. He had his arms on Filia's hips and she had her arms around his neck. She was blushing a littel bit.  
  
"See I told you I can dance," she hissed at him. Xellos looked down at her and humphed.  
  
"I 've danced with better," was he response. Filia gouged her heel into his foot as the continued to dance. She relaxed a bit more. She was felling really weird.  
  
"What's the matter with me, I feel really hot," Filia thought to her-self." It's just Xellos....... Oh stop that Filia! He's your enemy! That littel annoying snot of a mazoku, you can't love him! Hey were did that come form?" Filia fought with her self mentally until she felt a tight squess. "What was that for?"  
  
"What the matter Fi-chan, you looked a littel ill."  
  
"I'm fine, nangomi, and stop calling me that!"  
  
"Why," he said pulling her closer taking in a low dangorous voice. He pulled her closer up so the he could whisper in her ear," I'm actaully enjoying this." Filia became very red and she felt even more hot, almost so much so that she coudln't breath. He lowered his hand until it reached her behind unitl he gave it a littel squesse. Fillia jolted , and she sacked Xellos very hard. His kness buckled a little bit and he was cringing also he looked a littel blue.  
  
"What's the matter Xellos?" Filia said in a littel baby voice," Don't tell me Xellos is hurt."  
  
"Nothing like that," Xellos maged to say through his strained smile.  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we are surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers In lonely hours  
  
Zelgadis and Sukia were in the far corne of the gym.  
  
"So....... What do you like to do," asked Zel trying to make conversation as they dance.  
  
"Well I like to read Fantasy novels, and I am the co-captain of the tennis team. you?"  
  
"Er..... wel I do like reading myster books, and I like history and geographie. I've always wanted to travel. To see othe places, know what they know."  
  
"I see," Sukai let her tougne slip," Why do you look like this?" She bit eher tounge as she realized it wasn't the smartest thing to say. Zel snorted as though he were amused.  
  
"Let's say it was a littel accident. I'm sorry if it frightens you."  
  
"No, no not at all. Actually I think it's kind of cute.....," she said blushing even more. Zel sweatdroped and thanked her not really knowing what to make of the compliment.  
  
The tears devour you I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Untill the sky falls down on me Oh can you see it baby?  
  
"They make a cute couple don't they," said Lina as she watched Zel and Xellos dance with Sukia and Filia.  
  
"Yes they do," agreed Slypheil. Amelia just humphed.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, I see Amelia's jellous," said Lina slyly as she nudged Amelia in the side.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are so, then why aren't you your normal self?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Gourry who seemed to be listening to the conversation half way spoke up.  
  
"Hey Amelia why don't you ask Zel to dance?" Amelia just twidell her fingers. Gourry shruged. "Hey Lina want to dance?" Lina blushed then gulped. Her throat suddenly became very dry, so she couldn't get any words out. So she just nodded. They pair of them walked off, leaving the two girls alone to wallow in sorrow.  
  
"What is a pair of young girls doing all alone," said a voice from the right that startled them both. They both turned to see Valgrav standing there his fist jammed into his pockest and with his usual smug look on. Amlie gumbbled something anf stormed off.  
  
"I'm getting something to drink!" they both sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come I'll be your dream  
  
"Soooooo........ Xellos what are you up to lately?"  
  
"Sore Wa Himit Desu!" said Xellos winking at her. She rolled her eyes then sighed.  
  
"Pretty long song....."  
  
"Good." Filia turned really red and she knew Xellos would notice so she laied he head on his chest so he wouldn't notice. It startled her only for a seconde but then she realized that mazoku don't have hearts so of course she wouldn't hear it beat. Filia sighed, so it sounding as if she was really happy.  
  
He smiled and rested his cheek on her head. Xellos could feel Filia blush she was so embarassed, he actually chuckled because he thought it was sort of amusing.  
  
"Filia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you..... dance with me again?" Filia's heart skipped a beat and she nodded almost right after. She didn't know why she didn't think twice before answering, she actaully felt happy that she hadn't.  
  
  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
Lina's dancing in the middel of the gym she had put her self there so she could see Filia and Xellos, Sukia and Zelgadis and Slyphiel and Valgrav.... Slypheil and Valgrav?! Lina blinked two more times then focused her eyes to see if her eyes were playing tricks on them, but they weren't fo sure enough in the front of the gym was the two of them. When they turned around Lina stood on her tip toes to peer at Slyhpeil, a wolfish smile appeard on her face then Gourry stood on he toe before she could say anything else. This resluted in Lina slipping face first into Gourry.  
  
"Oh sorry Lina..." Lina laughed and gave Gourry a littel shove then gave him a death glare.  
  
"Next time you do that you'll see a dragon slave right in your face!" Gourry wimpered but shook his head vigorously. After a littel while Lina and Gourry left to get something to drink. As they past Val and Slypheil Lina nudge her in the back. Slypheil gave a start then saw Lina but didn't say anything she just kept her head on Valgrav's shoulder. Val lifted up his eyebrow then just shrugged it off.  
  
I want to bath with in the sea I want to lay like this forever Untill the sky falls down on me  
  
The song finished and they all returnd to the bleachers. No one may have noticed but Valgrav was holding Slypheil's hand and Lina was leaning on Gourry's shoulder. Amelia had already returned , she semmed to cool down a littel bit but her drink started to buble as soon as she saw Sukia and Zel.  
  
"Thanks for the dance," Sukia whispered as thet went back to dance. Zel just shurugged not really being in clue what she was saying( sad isn't it). The rest of the night wnet well eveyone dance with one another, like Val and Amelia, Xellos and Lina, Filia and Zel, Sukia and Gourry and once Lina and Amelia danced the tango just to goof off.  
  
At the end of the dance the only two people to walk home were Filia and Sukia.  
  
"So do you really like Xellos?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"It's kind of noticible, especailly the way you two were dancing, you were hanging off of him!" Filia blushed then pulled Sukia by the shirt and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Just betwenn you and me, I like Xellos, but I alos like Val....... but more like a brother than anything," she finished. Putting her hands behind her back.  
  
"Isn't that incests?" Filia mouth opend and her eyes widen." Ooops," said Sukia as she ran as Filia chased after her.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" she shouted back as they passed the corner. That night everyone went to sleep a littel easyier then they used to ( with the exception of Zel ^_^'' Poor Zel). Well you could say this was the start of something that might not be to expected.  
  
Boo: Hey what you think! Long chapter looks up and down paper Weph, wel, i'm whiped out! No more updates till Sunday becaue I have to do a play infront of more than 500 ppls! I'm so nervous! takes deep breath Well Wish me luck! Next chap Trick to Treat! Alos the new character intorduce was a firend of mine that gave me some ideas what to do next and she requsted what she wanted, so Sukia was feutered in this chap, you'll see her in others also! 


	21. To Trick Or To Treat? Part 1

Chapter 20 To Trick Or To Treat. Part1  
  
BORED, BORED, BORED! Nothing! What so ever, even the teachers seem to have lost all their "oomph". This had to be the most unexciting Halloween day of Lina's life! Then Gravv moved to the front of the class and pulled down the screen.  
  
"Today are the term tests!" Lina screamed! She hadn't studied!  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina shot up out of bed. She was panting and she seemed to have broken out in a cold sweat. Lina heaved a sigh, it was only a dream. Thank God! Lina tossed her legs over the side of her bed and stretched. Today was goanna be the best day ever, Lina hoped as she limped downstairs into her egg smelling kitchen.  
  
"Your late, you were supposed to wake up at 6 its 7 now," Luna snapped while she threw chopped peppers into the omelet. "Next time I'll pour hot water on you." Lina gulped, she knew Luna might have sounded like she was joking but she wasn't.  
  
Lina smiled as she guzzled down her 5ith portion of omelet. She was going to win the contest this year. All the other years it had been Amelia or her other friends, she had never won the costume contest once! She had talked to Amelia who was going to be harlequin doll. Filia was going as a Princess at a masquerade, Gourry was being a samurai, Zelgadis was being The Phantom, Xellos: Was being a vampire and Slypheil was being a fairy. That was all she knew so far, oh and she heard Valgrav was being a pirate.  
  
At school Lina stood out in the cold. The breeze and turned into wind and she found her teeth chattering and her knees shook. She tried to pull down her tunic so it would cover more of her legs. In the time of waiting she saw: a shark, a Goth, a cross dresser, a farmer, a nurse, a hooker, a Santa, a devil, an angel, an Indian, a mobster, a drug dealer and many more (un-less you want to stay till Tuesday finding out what else, e-mail me! Jk, don't!).  
  
"Hey Lina, cool costume!" Lina turned around to see Gourry stumbling towards her. He seemed to have difficulty walking in clogs. He was wearing his Grandfather's traditional kimono and he had his haired tied up into a ponytail bun thingy. Also Lina noticed that on his side he had a long sword.  
  
"You have a pretty cool one too," said Lina. She had be come so confident that she was going to win she had be come arrogant and self-centered. Shortly after, they were joined by Amelia and Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia's face was painted with black white and blue. She also put sparkles around her eye. Her costume was like a clown's except one side was black and the other white. Her shoes curled up and had bells at the very tip. Her cuffs around her wrists sprouted out and also had bells on them. This included her hat as well. Zelgadis was wearing a black tux and a top hat. The left side of his face was covered with a plain, white, smooth mask. He also had a pair of white gloves. Both of their costumes looked prim and perfect as though they just came out of the wash ironed and all.  
  
When Slypheil came Lina's confidence bubble shrunk to the size of a pin top. Her costume was a dark purple tube top and skirt. She had a transparent materiel over it that was bluy-green. Her boots reached her knees. All over she had blue and silver sparkles. Two large sparkling white wings were on her back and she put glittery makeup on also. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw her. Lina and Amelia both rushed over to her and started to talk none stop about their costumes.  
  
"Well we know whose goanna wins this year's first place," said Zel rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wow, it must have taken months for Slypheil to make that," said Gourry in awe.  
  
"Probably weeks. She is quiet talented, I'll give her that. She can cook too." The girls re-joined the guys. They were all talking about what they thought about other costumes and what the teachers were wearing.  
  
Last year Gravv had been a clown, Phribozz had been a crayon, Dynast had been the abominable snowman, Dolphin was a mermaid, Zellas didn't dress up at all, Cepheid was an angel and you guessed it Shabrnigdo was a devil.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
They all flooded in and plowed trough people to trying to get to their lockers. As soon as they got there they saw Filia.  
  
"Hey Filia! What ya doing inside?" asked Lina opening her locker.  
  
"Oh, I came early because I had to set up the gym," she responded.  
  
"I never knew you were on student council Miss Filia," said Amelia popping into their conversation.  
  
Filia was wearing a satin white dress with a blue over top. It laced up in the front and the back. Her skirt that was attached was a velvety dark blue. Also she had two diamond earrings.  
  
As soon as they started walking they all turned around. They saw two people coming up the stairs to the cove of lockers. It was Valgrav and Xellos. Xellos was wearing a black tux with a red bowtie. He had a black cloak with a red inside and white gloves. He had two visible fangs. In was indeed a vampire. Val was a whole pirate in a nut-shell. He had a peg leg, an eye patch, a gun, the hat, the boots, the outfit, even the fake parrot. He also had the one crutch gig. As soon as they were in viewing site, the first thing you noticed is that they were fighting.  
  
When Xellos took a step Val took his crutch and whacked him behind the leg. When ever Val walked Xellos made his cloak wrap around the crutch to make him stumble. This is how they walked all the way to the group. It was rather stupid to watch.  
  
"Honestly, you two are so immature," said Lina, hands on her hips.  
  
"And stupid," added Zel.  
  
"And stupid," Lina said realizing shortly after what Zel had made her say.  
  
"Nice to see you two Lina, you welcomes are always so comforting, you to Zel," Xellos said smugly.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Gourry, not meaning to be rude or anything but, is that a real sword?" asked Amelia pointing to sheath.  
  
"Err, I think so, Let me check." Gourry pulled out the sword and touched the tip." Yup, it's real all right!" He said putting it back. Before it was fully back in his sheath Lina snatched it away.  
  
"Is this really it? How could an idiot like Gourry be carrying something like this?" Lina mussed over the object inspecting every inch.  
  
"What is it Lina?" asked Zelgadis looking curious. Lina held out the sword so that everyone could see.  
  
"Can't you see Zel? This is the legendary Sword of Light! Gourry how did you get this?" Lina demanded. Zelgadis, Xellos, Valgrav, Amelia, Slypheil and Filia all gasped in amazement but before everyone crowded around to get a closer look Gourry took it back.  
  
"It a family heir loom. It's been in the family for years, and now it's mine."  
  
"Gourry I'll give you 100 for it."  
  
"400!" Zelgadis jumped into the conversation.  
  
"1000!"  
  
"1999!"  
  
"1 million," said Xellos. Everyone turned to Xellos. That was a crazy amount of money and no one else seemed to want to bid any higher except for Lina. But before anything was said Gourry shook his head.  
  
"Sorry guys but I'm not going to sell it. Not to any one, it's the only thing I have left off my parents. Beside if I sold it my grandparents would kill me!" he said whole hardly laughing. The others sighed.  
  
"It's up to you anyways Gourry dear. If you want to sell it you can, but your not going to," said Slypheil smiling.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
After much disagreement they all let the matter drop for now that is. While they were heading towards the hall Xellos started to smile. Filia noticed this and got a little worried. When he was smiling that meant bad news.  
  
"Fi-chan," Filia snarled at the name," I have a challenge to propose."  
  
"What is it nangomi scum?" she asked a little curious.  
  
"Actually a challenge for all," he said out loud." I say let's see who can stay in character the longest. Who ever wins everyone has to pay 10 dollars. It last till the bell rings at 3."  
  
"And why should we join?" asked Valgrav drolly.  
  
"I can understand if you don't want to. Seeing as how dragons are two weak to stand against this sort of challenge." Filia and Val both stopped and glared and Xellos.  
  
"You're on," they said in unison. Lina sighed.  
  
"Well if you can't bet them join them, right Miss Lina?" said Amelia.  
  
"She's right, I for one think it's a splendid idea," said Slypheil.  
  
"Whatever, it gives me something to do," said Zel.  
  
"I guess," said Lina.  
  
"Great," smiled Xellos," The more the merrier!"  
  
"What dose merrier mean?"  
  
"Be quiet bait for brains!"  
  
  
  
After all the students got up and showed off their costumes the judges announced the winners.  
  
"First place we have. Kinishi Ruin. Second place we have Slypheil Nels Rada. And in thirds place we have. Lina Inverse!" Lina's jawed dropped, and then it turned into a giant smile! She had won! The audience went up in shouts and cheers. All three winners went up to the front and got there medals. "Lina Inverse won for her originality and her use of literature reference. Miss Slypheil won for the pure beauty and talent of her costume. Kinishi won first place because his costume was original nicely made and he used all the categories into one costume. Give them all a round of applause.  
  
In case you were wondering, Lina was an elven warrior form Lord of the rings. She had a green tunic and brown boots. She also had gloves that reached her elbows. Attached to her back was bow'n'arrows and she had a shield. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had one ear pierced. For the last touch she added an elven hat.  
  
Amelia walked on her hands down the hall way and she did cartwheels now and then. If you have already forgotten everyone is in character. Gourry was walking down the hall with a serious look on his face and one hand on his sword. Zelgadis had his cloak out together and he strayed from the group as much as possible. Slypheil was using magic to float just above the floor and was floating down the hall slowly. Lina was walking normally just her nose stuck up in the air and her shoulders were straight up. Filia was walking elegantly in front of everyone except of Amelia. Valgrav pushed through Lina and Gourry.  
  
"Move it ya yellow belly land lovers," he said with a pirate accent." Gourry just kept the same pace and Lina muttered something in elvish, a swear or cruse no doubt. Xellos was behind all and he was smirking.  
  
Everything was going according to plan, he'd be 70$ richer by the end of the week. If all went well.  
  
It was good to have holidays, because you could do whatever you wanted. Most kids went home or stayed in and roamed the hallways. They all decided, still in character, do go to the pit and watch maybe even join the dance competition. A techno song came on. Amelia jumped to the floor, before anyone else did. She danced to it. Most through she did was the robot and some break dancing moves. After it was over she took a sweeping bow and took her hat off. A slow song started then a guy dressed up as a knight came and asked Filia. She was about to refuse but then she remember to be in character.  
  
"I accept you noble offer. Very well one dance, you have the honor," she said in an old English accent. In stead of laughing the gut played along.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, fair lady," as he bowed and kissed her hand leading her two the dance floor. They danced to the waltz. It was long and very sad song. After the dance they said their farewells and the group moved on. They entered a room under the supervision of Dynast. It was a shooting game. You had to use what ever you had at your dispense and hit the bulls' eye. Lina went up and took out her bow'n'arrows, and Gourry went up taking out 3 mini sharp pins; Also Val went up and took out his pistol.  
  
"Ready.aim. FIRE!" shouted Dynast. Lina's arrow missed by an inch and Val shot a whole through the wall instead. Surprisingly enough all three of Gourry's pins hit the bulls' eye. He went and picked them out bowed and put them back in his sash. Lina yanked her arrow out and put it back. She shook hands with Gourry.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Lucky shot!" said Val outside. Even later the group split up Amelia and Slypheil went to the art room. Lina, Gourry and Val went to the gym. Zelgadis went to the Drama room and as for Filia she went to the fountain to get a drink. As soon as she bent down her hairs stood on its end and a cold chill ran through her body. Someone was breathing down her neck. She stood up rigidly. Two gloved hands went around her wrist and held them tight.  
  
"Who dare, touch the princess without permission!" she spoke with an air of superiority in her voice.  
  
"It is I princess. The one who has come to make you the princess of the dead," said the voice in her ear. Somehow she managed to wriggle free of the grasp. She speed around to face Xellos. He had a sadistic grin on his face and his bangs covered his eyes. Even if the were playing a game it still freaked Filia out. He licked his lips and moved forward. He opened his mouth to reveal more razor sharp fangs. Just before his jaw clamped over her throat Filia pushed him away. She ran down the steps one hand on the rail the other holding up the rim of her dress. She made it safely all the way down to the Drama room.  
  
She leaned on the closed doors and took a deep breath. What had just happened there? What ever it was it was freaky. She walked up to the stage and sat on the end of the bench where Zelgadis was playing the piano.  
  
"You very good sir. Would be as kind as to tell me your name?" Zelgadis rolled his eyes. He didn't want to lose ten dollars so he played along.  
  
"I have no name but if you wish you may call me "The Phantom" dear child."  
  
"I am not a child! I am a princess."  
  
"Ah yes, but to me you are a child, everyone is a child until they die."  
  
"Say what you want Phantom, but know this do not test my temper or."  
  
"Or what call you guards on me? My dear child this is my lair, everything here belongs to me there is no way to catch a mouse in it's own home."  
  
"Unless you get a cat."  
  
"Un-less the cat can get through the mouse hole and the traps," he said sharply. Filia laughed mentally, who ever thought this could be so fun.  
  
"Phantom.?"  
  
"Yes child."  
  
"May I..play the piano?"  
  
"If your highness wishes." Zelgadis stopped playing and moved over. Filia placed her self at the piano and began to play. Soon she hit a sour note.  
  
"No, no not like that! Like this." After many tries nothing worked she still hit the sour note. Zel finally decide to try something different. He put his hands on Filia's and guided her through the song. At the end it was perfected. "Very good."  
  
"Thanks you so much Phantom how can I re-pai..." Filia turned around not knowing Zelgadis was so close and the lips meet. Both pf each others eyes opened up wide. Filia back off, and got up." I.uh. have duties to attend to!" She said as she ran off. Zelgadis sat down on the piano chair and put his head on the keys and bashed his head into them.  
  
"Why me," he whimpered to himself.  
  
*** Boo: Hey ppls! Suspenseful isn't it! More surprises up ahead with a weird ending to end it all! Heheheheehhe ^_^'' I love this! I'll let you all ponder and think about what might happen! Well review and I'll continue to write! Next chap: Part 2 


	22. To Trick Or To Treat? Part 2

Chapter 21 To Trick Or To Treat. Part 2  
  
"On you mark get set go!" The pistol went off an Lina shot like a bullet down the gym. You might say that she was so much in character, she be came as fast as an elf. She was in first place for time being until Nira zoomed in front of her. Nira was a girl from her English class. Nira wasn't full human she was half tiger. She had the body structure of a humain except her knees bent out like a tigers and she had paws and a tail. She was dressed up as a punk.  
  
Both girls were at full speed as soon as they reached the other side of the gym Nira ricocheted of the wall with her feet and Lina pushed off with her hand. Lina was running at top speed face first and Nira was on all fours. "And the winner is.. a tie!  
  
Lina was sprawled on the floor. Her chest was heaved up and down. She swore her legs were jelly. Gourry came over and nudge her with his clog to check if she was alive. Lina looked up and look of hunger and tiredness on her face. Gourry held out his hand. She slapped it away.  
  
"I can do it my-self," she remarked stubbornly using the wall to push her self up. Val came up from behind them.  
  
"True stubbornness, like you wouldn't expect anything else from an elf," he said smartly. Lina lifted him up by the collar.  
  
"Don't insult my people you scum of the earth," she hissed. Gourry sweatdropped. Maybe this was getting a little out of hand. Val took his crutch and pushed her hands aside.  
  
"A short temper to," he smirked, walking off  
  
"Oh the nerve of that guy, If it wasn't for the rules I'd shoot him in the back," she said glaring at him.  
  
"One mustn't get to angry. Or you anger will cloud your vision."  
  
"What? What's the supposed to mean?! Gourry?" Lina turned around to see the gym door shut so she ran after him.  
  
***  
  
Slypheil took her wand from her pocket.  
  
"Wow! That's pretty! Can I have it?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Just watch." She taped the goblet's rim and then she stuck the wand right into the wine and began to pulls it out slowly. The wand was completely dry. Then a small trail of sparkles fallowed the wand. A wine started to swirl then rise. It made a funnel and it fallowed the wand. Not only did the sparkles add the effect it made it seem 3-D. Slypheil stopped in front of the other goblet than let go of the wand, which just floated there like it was being held up by an invisible object. The funnel surrounded the wand and then it stopped. It started to solidify. After some time Slypheil put one hand around the tip of the wand and the other under the object. As soon as she pulled it out the object fell into her hand. She held it out, the wine and turned into a bracelet, a sparkly bracelet.  
  
Amelia and the other clapped. She took a small bow and gave the bracelet to a girl.  
  
"That was a really cool trick Mi.. Slypheil but I can do some to."  
  
"Can I see?" Amelia held out her hand fingers spread than closed and opened them again. But this time she held cards in her hand. Slypheil clapped and she sat down.  
  
"Pick a card any card," Amelia said putting out the cards the face to Slypheil. She pulled at the ace of spades. "Now hand back the card and I won't see it." She put all the cards face down on the table then shuffled them. She closed her eyes and pulled out a card and flipped it over it was the ace of spades. "That is the card you picked."  
  
"You are good Amelia that was the right one." Amelia had a cheesy smile. "But wait a second. Slypheil flipped all the cards over to find that they were all ace of spades. "Miss Amelia! How could you that was cheating!" she said her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oops, Sorry," she said walking out on her hands.  
  
When they got to the pit they found Lina and Gourry. Zelgadis, Filia, Valgrav and Xellos were no where in site.  
  
"I wonder where they went. Just then a scream made them all run down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Filia was walking fast down the hall. This day was really starting to get weird first Xellos then Zelgadis. It couldn't get any worse. She bumped into someone. Crap, why did she say that. She reluctantly looked up into the eyes of Val. Great, and she supposed he was in character to.  
  
"Argh, what have we hear. A princess, a good ransom to," he said darkly. Filia back up but before she could run he had her arm and he twisted it so she was turned around. Filia screamed. "Scream all you want, no one will hear you."  
  
"That's what you think." They both turned to see Lina and the others at the end of the hall. Gourry was missing though. "Let the princess go," she said pulling out her arrow.  
  
"Shoot that arrow and the princess won't have a head." Valgrav pulled out a dagger and held it to her throat. Amelia gulped this was getting kind of serious even for a contest. Val was a mazoku there is no telling what he might do.  
  
"Drop you dagger," said Gourry from behind Val. He must have snuck around and ended up behind Val. His sword was right against Val's back.  
  
"Do it and her."  
  
"You and I both know that before you even touched the princess I'd already chopped you into pieces." Valgrav dropped his sword a clanging sound filled the hallway. He lifted both his hand in the air and Gourry lead him into an empty room. They tied him to a chair and put his dagger and gun and the other side of the room.  
  
"That was close," Lina said, "You ok Filia."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you for saving me elf. You shall receive a reward."  
  
"The pleasure was mine," she said sarcastically. So the decided to split up once again! Slypheil went to look for the other two so did Lina. Gourry, Amelia and Filia were stuck guarding Val.  
  
***  
  
"Zelgadis, Xellos where are you two?" Slypheil said poking her head into an empty room, nothing. She sighed then stopped to think. "If I were them where would I hide?" Then a rustling sound caught her attention in the room down the hall.  
  
The door creaked open slowly but surly. There sitting on the teacher's desk in the front was Xellos. "Oh Mr. Xellos there you are, everyone is looking for you, come on. Mr. Xellos?" Slypheil walked up to him. He seemed dead, not as lively as he used to be. The lights in the room where still out. "Are you ok?"  
  
Xellos looked up and smiled, a strained smile at that too, "Yes I'm fine." Slypheil scrunched her nose up and then cupped Xellos's face in her hands. He looked surprised.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just trying something, It might hurt but don't worry," she said in a calming voice. Xellos was still un-sure but there was nothing really much he could do about it. Slypheil closed her eyes and for some reason Xellos did to.  
  
He felt odd inside as though something was on fire. At first it was a warm felling then it started to burn. It felt as though his inside were ripping each other apart. Xellos broke into a cold sweat and began to pant. He clenched his fist. This hurt so much, yet he wasn't enjoying the pain. His head started to pound and he felt like he was going too exploded. He couldn't take it any longer, Xellos violently shot back making Slypheil stumble. That was the first time some one had actually hurt Xellos, more than impressed he was scared.  
  
"What did you do to me," he said confused putting his hand to his head to stop ot from spinning.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was trying a healing remedy, it's supposed to lift the anger in the heart and make them feel better, more happier," said Slypheil sympathetically, " I didn't mean to hurt you." Slypheil felt ashamed then started to walk away when Xellos pulled her back. He was now standing, his face inches away from hers. She turned a deep red. Then she smiled. Xellos always seemed so distant and alone maybe he just needed some one to comfort him. The smile he put on all the time must have been a mask to hide his true feelings people and monster do that to, maybe. they all just need someone to be kind to them. Slypheil let Xellos embrace her. Then when she looked up she gasped Xellos was crying but something was different the tears weren't like humans the where red, blood. Before Slypheil said anything Xellos kissed her.  
  
They both stood there in the room. No one really knows what happened right there and they may never will. Except for the two, who for once understood each other.  
  
***  
  
Lina skipped down to the drama room, that was the perfect place to look. When she got there she found Zelgadis banging his head into the piano. Lina grew a big sweatdrop. What the hell happened to him. Lina made her way up to the stage.  
  
"Zel, what in god's name are you doing?" Zel looked at her a stupid look on his face. "Right.. What are you doing?"  
  
"What dose it look like."  
  
"Obviously hitting you head on the keys, but why?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I didn't mean to like she was right there. How was I supposed to know she was going to turn around? I have the worse luck!"  
  
"I might agree with you if you told me what happened!" Lina shouted bringing Zelgadis from his trance of self pity.  
  
"Don't you understand what I' trying to say! I was showing Filia how to do the piano and then he turned around and I was right there and then. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" shouted Zelgadis taking his head to the keys once again. Lina tried to fit what Zel had said then finally realized what he meant.  
  
"Oh, ouch, poor you. Good thing Amelia didn't see," she said sarcastically nudging him. Zel just glared at her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaawwww, poor Zelly needs a hug,"  
  
"Lina don't patronize me..." Zelgadis turned beat red. While he was turning around Lina was going to give him a joke hug, and while she was a little higher then him he found his face right in her chest. There was a moment of silence then Lina, with her clenched fists, obliterated Zel.  
  
"FIRE BALL!!!!!HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ZEL! FIRST FILIA THE ME! HOW LOW!" she shouted proceeding to beat Zel into a pulp.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Gourry I'm going to see what's taking Lina so long k!" said Amelia dashing out the room and leaving Gourry and Filia there.  
  
Gust as luck would have it Gravv was supervising the hall and he walked right into the room. He looked confused at the site of Valgrav tied up and Filia and Gourry standing watch.  
  
"Valgrav what are you doing?"  
  
"I was captured by them for trying to kidnap the princess," he said jerking his head to Filia.  
  
"What in Cepheid's name are you talking about?" Just as Gravv was about to take a step forward Gourry went up and took out his sword. "What is the meaning of this Gabriev! Put down the sword."  
  
"Sorry but you are an accomplish of the pirate you are under arrest," he said solemnly. Before Gravv could protest he was tied up, mysteriously, and was sat right beside Val.  
  
"Get me out of this! Right now! I'll have you both expelled." Since Filia put a charm on the room it was un-breakable. The Gourry gagged Gravv so his voice was drowned out. He jerked as much as he wanted then found him self meeting with the floor. Valgrav sighed.  
  
"There's no use, struggling only makes it worse," he said boredly. Gravv glared at the two. If he ever got out they would suffer!  
  
Just then Amelia ran by, she looked as if she was crying. Gourry ran after her. Apparently Amelia walked in and saw Zel and Lina and they looked like they were hugging so she ran off, not noticing the big explosion sound and curses that fallowed.  
  
Now Filia was all alone, she smiled. It would be a good time now; it was of course now 2:45. Hopefully she would win and show that big fat stupid nanagomi off!  
  
"Hey princess, you goanna let me go now, it was only a joke. I wasn't really going to hurt you. You can let me go and we can team up to show that stupid excuse of a mazoku what were worth what do you say?" He waited for Filia's answer. She turned and spoke to him.  
  
"How do I know that you won't turn on me?"  
  
"You have my word, and a pirate always keeps there word. We may steal and kill but we put are lives on words," he said trying to sway her into doing it. She finally gave in. Valgrav did a mental victory dance, he had tricked her. As soon as she finished un-ting her, he clamped one hand over her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Filia struggled, and tried to get free. He whispered into her ear. If I put my hand down will you scream? She shook her head. He slowly brought down his hand.  
  
"You filthy little liar," she hissed, "you broke you word!"  
  
"Oh I seemed to have, well did I mention that we are filthy liars also!" he hissed back at her. Filia kicked and struggled so it was hard for Val to keep her still. Getting annoyed by this he needed to do something that would calm her down. He whipped her around then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Well he was right for one thing it did calm her down, she seemed deader than anything.  
  
***  
  
At the end of the day when the bell ring they all meet in the front of the school. No one really said anything they all seemed to embarrassed or angry. Even Gravv was there after being explained to what happened decided to not suspend them all.  
  
"Well who won?" asked Lina finally breaking the comforting silence.  
  
"No one," Everyone turned around to see Phribrizzo. Everyone either gasped of tried to fumble for words. There around his neck he had a camera and in his hands were pictures.  
  
"How-how did you get those!?"  
  
"Oh let's say I thought it would be fun to take some pictures today, you'd eb amazed on what I found! But I'll keep this are little secret until they be of use," he said smugly walking off. "Oh and by the way, you all really supply a man or monster, with a good laugh! I'll keep them in my office!"  
  
The whole group just stood there dumbfounded. Then Zelgadis stomped off.  
  
"It's a tie."  
  
***  
  
Boo: *appears wearing suit and a stick with a chart* Hello everyone! Today I am going to explain Slypheil's new trick. Ok *points to chart that is full of stick figures* She said that her spell lifts anger from someone. Well since Xellos is a mazoku, it didn't really do well, since he lives off of negative energy. So in other words in stead of healing Xellos she was actually killing him slowly!*chart and stick disappear* Well how did you like the ending! Reviews please! 


	23. One More Day Till Christmas Break!

Chapter22 One More Day Till Christmas Brake!  
  
The halls were completely silent no sound could be heard in or out. Why you ask? It's because the students are all in the gym! Where if it got any louder the authorities might come.  
  
The gym was a wonderful sight. All over there were streamers and balloons. The gym looked like one big blotch of red, green and white. In the gym there were having presentations like every year. First the dance class would perform then the band and then finally the improv team.  
  
The dance class took a techno song and danced to it, it was very long but amazing. Also on that note we'd like to say that Filia was in that class. The song they danced to was "What You Need" (Geneside ll). At the end they got a standing ovation.  
  
"Ya Filia!" Amelia and Lina shouted. In the front of the gym you could see Filia blushing.  
  
The Band performance was very relaxing they plaid songs that made you want to fall asleep and some people did that. Gourry yawned, Lina rubbed her eye, and Zelgadis sat unchanging but his eyes started to droop. Amelia had already fallen asleep and was leaning on Lina's shoulder. After the band finished not a loud but a noticeable yawn was heard through the gym and everyone was stretching.  
  
After the improve team finished Lina was doubled over in laughter, even Zel had laughed. Shabrinigdo took up the mike.  
  
"I'm glad to say so far this had been a very good school year. I'm hoping that you all feel the same!" The gym erupted in cheers. Behind, the teachers didn't look the happiest. Cepheid took the mike.  
  
"I hope you all have a great brake and remember, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!"  
  
The kids flooded out of the gym and scrambled to there lockers as fast as they could! Two weeks of no school! What a wonderful thought.  
  
Lina and the others met at the lockers. Lina was rubbing her side, because some one had elbowed her trying to get past.  
  
Amelia dug frantically in her locker! Oh no she thought. She couldn't have lost them already; it took her forever to make them. After shoving stuff and pulling stuff aside Amelia found what she was looking for. She pulled out all 12 invitations.  
  
"Lina you guys wait!" They all turned around to see Amelia running towards them failing her arms in the air with something in her hand.  
  
"What is it Amelia?"  
  
"Good thing I caught you just in time Miss Lina. I need to give you guys these things."  
  
"What are they for?"  
  
"Just wait and see Mr. Zelgadis. Oh and don't open them until you get to your house's, OK!"  
  
"Right." They all replied not sounding enthusiastic.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Zelgadis reached his house, he bolted out of the porch up the stairs and past the kitchen into his room. Thus locking after getting inside. He threw his bag to the side and took out the invitation. He opened it carefully while sitting down on his bed.  
  
"You are invited to Phillionelle and Amelia Well Telsa De Saillune's Party..  
  
... The theme of the party is a Fancy Christmas Dance," Lina inquired reading stuffing a donut into her mouth. "You are..  
  
...Asked to bring a dress/suit or fancy wear to the party if you are attending," Filia said plopping down on the couch reading to her sister." Please..  
  
. Be at the party no later then 6:30pm," Gourry's grandmother read to him. " Be picked.  
  
. up no later than 1:30am," Slypheil read in her mind "If you are reading this .  
  
.Special invitation, that means you are invited to sleep over after," Martina bragged out to her other friends "And should be picked up at 11:00am. This sounds..  
  
.Interesting, Fi-chan will be there in a dress. A perfect opportunity.  
  
. To challenge Gourry to a duel!" Zangulas shouted out loud making by passers stare. "Oh this.  
  
.. Will be cool, don't you think Lord Valgrav?" asked Jilias.  
  
"I suppose, maybe, but there are other things to do than waist my time."  
  
"Please Lord Valgrav," pleaded Gravos.  
  
"Alright we can go, but remember where not there to..  
  
. Wallow in self-pity Zelgadis, remember. Your there to have fun," Rezo said sternly.  
  
"Fun, right. I'll try to keep that one in mind," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it Zelgadis, no fighting with that mazoku, or don't do something you might regret in 9 months," and with that he closed the door leaving the stone boy standing there emitting light like a flash light. He grumbled then shuffed his earphones on his head, turning the music up to the max.  
  
***  
  
Boo: Ok so it's a short chapter. So sue me. Well how'd you like it( oh about the suing part, plz don't I'm poor as it is already.). You probably guessed what the next chapters going to be about. Ouchies, my fingers hurt like hell! To much typing in one day!!!!! See ya'll later! R&R PLZ! 


	24. My name's And I'm a Shopaholic

Chapter 23 My Name's ___________ And I'm A Shop alcoholic. (Fill in Name)  
  
The phone rang and rang and rang. Nothing seemed to shut it up. Filia turned in her bed trying to drown out the sound. She stuffed her pillow on her head. But the sound of her telephone rang right through the cotton and feathers. She lazy stuck her hand out pulled the phone under her covers.  
  
"Hello? Who is it?" she said yawning wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Hello Filia! Rise up out of bed nice and early!"  
  
"XELLOS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PHONING ME AT," Filia glanced at her clock, "7 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!" Filia shrill voice went into the phone.  
  
"Hush, you mustn't be so loud you might wake some one up."  
  
"What do you want nangomi," she hissed.  
  
"Well if you did read the fine print on the back of the invitation, it did say that Amelia was coming to pick us up to go shopping for clothes at 7:30," he said calmly , "Just hopped you wanted to know." He hung up.  
  
Filia threw the phone up in the air and darted for her drawer. This would be one hectic morning. After eating and getting dressed Filia picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Is Miss Bryster there... Hello..Is it ok if I come over..Really! Thank you so much!" Filia hung up the phone and ran all the way to Miss Bryster's house.  
  
If you guessed by now you probably guessed right. Filia didn't want her friends to find out about her life or her family. So instead of living there she pretended she lived with an old lady, one of her mom's friends, Miss Bryster. She was an old widow who lived in a mansion two blocks down.  
  
Filia took the knocker in her hands. A prim looking woman answered the door.  
  
"Come in Miss Filia. Miss Byrster's expecting you in the dining room," she said sounding snappy.  
  
"Thanks Percilla," Filia bowed and walked fast to the dining room.  
  
The mansion was enormous. It was at least ten times the size of Amelia's. In the dining room there hung a chandelier. The walls were painted a Victorian red. In the middle of the dining room was giant wooden table. The bare marble floor made no sound as Filia padded across it. She loved this room the most, it made her feel like she was in the medieval times. At the end of the table was a rocking chair. Inside it was a frail old looking woman. Her eyes were so light there gave a glow of kindness. Her hair was white and her hands shook as she knitted.  
  
"Hello Filia dear, it's been such a long time since I've seen you! It always a pleasure to have your company. It seems like yesterday to where only a child," she smiled. Filia hugged the old lady gently afraid to crush her bones.  
  
"Hello Miss Bryster. It has been a long time. I'm so glad you let me come on such sort notice."  
  
"Come no child, it's nothing to do a favor for another who has done favors to me all her life. Now sit down your making me feel antsy."  
  
"But I haven't done anything to re-pay you for your kindness, have I?  
  
"My dear child, the company of another to an old widow like me is the gift of the world!" she smiled brightly. Filia couldn't help but blush at the statement.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"That must be for you. Be good, and remember to visit more often," she said winking at Filia.  
  
"Yes I will," she said in a low jerky bow then scurrying down the hall to the porch. Percilla had already let Amelia in who was waiting the door patiently.  
  
"Good morning Miss Filia, we have to hurry though we still have to pick up Martina," Amelia said.  
  
"Ok I'll be right there," said Filia to Amelia who left. Filia bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't have any money to buy a dress. But she would work something out, she always did.  
  
After picking up Martina they all left for the mall. The guys had been brought down the store earlier buy another car. So now Amelia, Lina, Slypheil, Martina and Filia were all in the back. Martina didn't really know Filia so they were introduced. In no time flat the reached the mall. After the car drove off and they looked for the guys.  
  
"Hey, over here Lina!" shouted Gourry. Everyone was wearing coats and few wore mitts, for it was very cold out side and it did bite very hard.  
  
The Christmas music surrounded the store and it customers. Then they decided to split into 4 groups of 3. Group 1: Lina, Zangulas and Valgrav. Group 2: Filia, Amelia and Xellos. Group 3: Martina, Slypheil and Zelgadis. Last but not least..or maybe Group 4: Gourry, Gravos and Jilias.  
  
***  
  
"Were going in here!"  
  
"To bad where going in here!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind going there."  
  
"You stay out of this!" Lina and Valgrav were fighting on which shop to enter first, the men's or the woman's while Zangulas (being forced) stayed neutral.  
  
"You wouldn't even fit into the woman's sizes!" That was the last straw Lina snapped.  
  
"Fire Ball!" The ball of fire speed towards Val who deflected it easily with his shield. By now they had grown quiet the crowd of onlookers.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Amelia asked as they walked away from the other groups.  
  
"No, let them fight it out it's either that or the authorities," Filia replied. She wasn't to happy being paired up with the nangomi. They first shop they entered was a jewelers. Amelia went off to the back while Filia had her gaze stuck on the diamonds. She was staring at a particular necklace when she felt the cold touch of steel around her neck. She froze. After two seconds the necklace just hung there.  
  
"It looks nice on you," he commented. Filia twirled around to see Xellos sitting on the opposite counter. "Don't you think?" He pulled out a pocket mirror and showed Filia, it was nice. It was plain with a simple rope design and in the middle was a diamond.  
  
"It must have caught a fortune Xellos, were did you get it?"  
  
"In the front, but hush. I told the teller we were a couple so that I got I half off." He winked at her. Filia peered over his shoulder and saw the teller eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"You lied! How could you?"  
  
"Easy I'm a mazoku!" he said smiling cheerfully. Amelia returned she had bought two diamond daggling earrings.  
  
"Nice necklace Filia."  
  
"Thanks." Xellos nudged her a little in the ribs, but nothing was further said.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"No that's ok I'll stay right here, you guys are you listening to me? Nnnnnnoooo!!! I don't want to go in!" Zelgadis struggle was feutal as the two girls dragged him into the store.  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Zelgadis it's not that bad," coaxed Slypheil as the reluctant stone man stayed behind the curtain. He wasn't coming out, they all knew it. Well he wouldn't come out unless he had a motive.  
  
"Master Zelgadis if you don't come out now I'll call the whole store over and pull you out myself," Martina sneered.  
  
"You wouldn't!" choked Zelgadis from inside.  
  
"Miss Martina that's cruel," Slypheil protested.  
  
"Well is it the only way we are going to get him to come our right?"  
  
"I suppose, but couldn't we use another method?"  
  
"If you want something from a man you either take it by force or black mail them into doing it! That's the first rule of this world!"  
  
"I-I'll try to keep that in mind," Slypheil said as she sweatdropped. After more "negotiation" Zel opened the curtain. They both gasped and rushed towards him.  
  
"So cute!" they said in unison attracting more attention than Zel had wanted, actually he didn't want attention at all! There standing in the middle of a huge clothes store stood Zelgadis, the most serious-to-death person with a pink shirt on with the black words "I hate you all" (Heheheh... had to steal that one MXM ^_^'') printed on the front.  
  
Zel was the deepest red you could imagine when every other girl in the store crowded around to say how cute he looked.  
  
"I don't like cute," he managed to mumble out as he stomped to the dressing room to change. Thankfully no one had seen him there like that.  
  
Electronics Section.  
  
"Please don't touch that," the clerk reminded Gourry for the 5th time. This was the most unwanted place that you would want to find them. They were the clumsiest stupid and most irresponsible people alive. Why were they even in this section? They were supposed to be looking for clothes. Maybe it was because Gourry had gotten them lost again.  
  
"Uuuummm. Excuse us Miss but do you know were we can buy clothes?" The person turned around and surprisingly enough it wasn't a man.  
  
"Who you calling a man?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I just thought you were because of your long hair."  
  
"So you have long hair!?" the old man seemed to be getting into a fit. Gourry didn't want to start a fight so he just walked away, Jilias and Gravos and right on his heels.  
  
"Why did you leave you could have finished the old gloat?"  
  
"Because he was drunk."  
  
"So, it would have been much easier then."  
  
"I may not know much, but I know enough to have honour in me. It is the rule of a true warrior be true to your word and always have honour," replied Gourry smiling at his knowledge on the subject.  
  
3:00 pm.  
  
"We spent nine and a half hours at the mall. Has everyone got what they needed?" asked Amelia before the cars arrived. Everyone's head bobbed all at the same times like toy soldiers.  
  
Filia hadn't bought anything. When they asked her why she replied that she already had a dress.  
  
***  
  
"Back so late, Filia dear. Good thing too. We were just about to have supper," the old lady smiled gingerly.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," she said bowing.  
  
"So did you have a good time?" asked Miss. Bryster at the dinner table.  
  
"Yes I had a wonderful time," said Filia sipping her soup.  
  
"You didn't bring anything back."  
  
"Well I don't really have.."  
  
"No problem then. Dear child I'd say I have something you would be able to wear."  
  
"Oh but I couldn't."  
  
"Oh but I insist."  
  
"Thank you thank you very much."  
  
"Like I said before child, I'm just returning the favor of your kindness."  
  
That night Filia feel asleep on a full stomach and an empty mind. She had gone trough Miss Bryster's old clothes and found the most wonderful dress. It was dark sky bleu with silver sparkles. It only had one strap and the whole dress had a very velvety texture. Miss Bryster also lent her the gloves, shoes, necklace and earrings that went with the dress.  
  
"One of these days," Filia thought, "I'll do the greatest thing and it will be for Miss Bryster." She closed her eyes and sleep over came her quickly.  
  
***  
  
Boo: So what do you think? Do you likey or do you likey likey? I just love who Miss Bryster's character! She so cool and the best part I thought her all up! If only all grandparents where like that! Plz R&R... Also very much needed I need 4 volunteers to be in the next chapter 2 girls and 2 boys. If I can't then I'll wait before I can put up the next chapter. E-mail me as soon as possible with your description physical and what you act like and what you like, oh and what you want to be called. Sukia you'll be in there too so, No worries! ^_^'' 


	25. Deck The Halls With All the Good Stuff ...

Chapter 24 Deck The Halls With All The Good Stuff! Fa La La La La La...  
  
"Slypheil will you be all right?" asked her father. Slypheil's mother had died when she was still a baby. All her life she had been living with her father. Her father was a priest at a temple not far. She lived on the outskirts of town and only a few neighbors lived near. They lived in a cabin. Her father seemed to worry about it a lot and about financial stuff, but they were doing very well for there situation. Slypheil babysat once a while to pitch money in for the house.  
  
"Yes father. Everything will be all right I'll be dropped off at 12:30. Mr. Valgrav said he could give me a ride," she said pinning her hair up.  
  
"Who is this Valgrav kid anyways?"  
  
"Oh he's a kid at school that we hang out with. He's really nice though."  
  
"I see well have a great night and lock the door behind you," he said shutting the door behind him. He had an evening service to go to. Slypheil was left alone doing her hair and getting her self all ready for the dance. He dress was a strapless dark mauve, almost her hair color. She had wrist gloves that went with it and she wore black high hells. The door bell rang.  
  
"Coming," she said putting on her shoes and taking her purse with her. She opened the door to find Valgrav there. He was wearing a black tux. He had a white bowtie and white gloves; he was also wearing black loafers. "Oh Mr. Valgrav you look splendid." He blushed.  
  
"You look good two," he mumbled. They helped her into the car and then they drove off to Amelia's house. "So. err, that's a nice house you got there." he said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh it's not all that great, it's cozy though."  
  
"I see. Would you like to listen to some music?"  
  
"If you want to it is your car."  
  
"Ya.. right," he said oddly putting the music on, it was the radio and Christmas carols were playing. "Hey it's not that windy and it's kind of stuffy in her would you mind if I put down the hood?"  
  
"Not at all, it is kind of hot," she replied staring out the window absentmindedly at the scenery. Valgrav was right though the wind wasn't really bad but a little bit windy. Slypheil crossed her arms and put them on the rim of the car door. She propped her chin on her arms. Val kept on driving but once and a while he'd glance at her. It took about ten minutes to get into town then Val put the hood back up.  
  
"So turn here to get to her house?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much for driving me her," Slypheil said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got out of the car and headed towards the door. Valgrav took out the keys to his car and put them in his pocket. He was very stunned at the moment. "Come on Mr. Valgrav!"  
  
"Y-ya I'm coming be right there!" Amelia answered the door. She was wearing a pink pale dress.  
  
"Hello Mr. Valgrav Miss Slypheil."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey." They fallowed her into the ball room. It was a gigantic room all over the walls were paintings of there ancestors. Also in walls were painted with pictures by Michelangelo. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling. An overly sized Christmas tree was by the glass window. Beethoven symphony No. 9 was playing in the background. There was an elongated table filled with food and drinks. In the far corner of the room where were the others were standing, Filia, Lina, Gourry, Gravos, Jilias and Xellos. Zelgadis would be a little late.  
  
Lina was wearing a blood red dress and the straps where a little bellow her shoulders. She also had elbow length gloves. All the other Guys were wearing tuxes except Gourry had a red bowtie and Xellos had a purple bowtie.  
  
"Hey Slypheil nice dress. oh hi Valgrav," Lina said his name as though it tasted bad in her mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't be too excited," he retorted back they both glared at each other.  
  
"So Val you decided to join us, how pleasant!"  
  
"Buzz of Metaillium," said Valgrav as he took a cookie from the table. The two were on the other side of the room. Everyone who wasn't at the sides was in the dance floor. All of Amelia's relatives were at the party and some other friends two. Her father had even invited the mayor and the police captain and their families. Val took up a drink a gulped it down.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, now you hurting my feelings," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll do more that hurt that if you don't piss off," he hissed. He walked off trying to get rid of this nuisance but he ended up fallowing him like a leech. "Didn't I just tell you to f."  
  
"Ah ah ah, watch the language. Even for a half breed you should learn to keep you temper Valgrav."  
  
"Shut up, mind your own business, pure blood," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"You should also learn to watch you respect for those who have higher authorities than you.  
  
"You have no authorities over us. We left a long time ago."  
  
"Yes you did didn't you, in other words went against us. I still wonder why I don't kill you know."  
  
"Because you can't. You're all talk Metaillium, if I were too show you my real power you wouldn't stand a chance,' he said hotly spinning around to find him self nose to nose with Xellos.  
  
"Try me," he said smirking. Just before there argument continued and Filia stumbled over. They both turned and stared at her. Xellos raised an eyebrow as she walked over to them wobbling. Val gave a little snort. "Oh, I see. My my Fi-chan has had too much to drink," he said shaking his head smiling.  
  
"I'm perfectly finessshhh, nangomiss," she slurred. She walked more until she was right in the face push her finger on his chest. "Buster."  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up three.  
  
"Six little fingers," she pulled his hand down and counted putting one down every time she continued laughing in giddiness. She collapsed into his chest and Valgrav roared tossing his head back, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Have fun Metallium," he said walking away tossing his hand up in a limp wave. Xellos sweatdroped and looked down at the drunk golden dragon. He gave a sort of groan then sighed. Well he could just shove her under the table and wait till her hand shoot out and scared the snot out of someone that she manages to grab. It would be his little sick joke, and no one would know he did it. He silently laughed at the thought; just then something brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to find the dragon arms wrapped around his chest and her head right up to where his heart was supposed to be. Two second later he noticed she was biting he pointer finger.  
  
"Uumm, Fi-chan let go," he said trying to pull finger his out of her mouth, "Come on, people are starting to stare." Xellos strained to keep his smile plastered on his face as his eyebrow twitch. He walked away but Filia, still having a death grip on his finger, fallowed right after him. Xellos looked around the room then teleported to the farthest corner and sat down in a chair, with of course Filia. Her head fell and rested on his shoulder now sucking his finger. Xellos rolled his eyes. As soon as she was sober he would get her back so bad.  
  
Some where else on the dance floor.  
  
The music had changed over the course of time and was now "La Lune" from Moulin Rouge.  
  
"So, Gourry what is your family doing for the weekend?" asked Lina as she took a sip of the wine. Gourry and Valgrav where the only designated drivers, so unfortunately for them they couldn't have any alcohol.  
  
"I think were getting together with Grandpa's friends and eating Grandma's cooking. It'll be great!" he said between bites of his bread loaf.  
  
"Cool. We and my sister are going to eat a normal supper."  
  
"Maybe you guys could come over to our house?"  
  
"Ya that's a great idea," she said smiling that the fact the plan had worked.  
  
"It isn't nice to manipulate people stupider than yourself, Inverse," said Valgrav mockingly coming from the behind. "But I really shouldn't say that since I do that to you all the time." Lina gritted her teeth.  
  
"Only in your dreams Valgrav."  
  
"The day I dream about you Lina Inverse is the day I die."  
  
"That can be arranged very soon," she said hotly losing her temper digging her nails into her palm.  
  
"Violence never solves anything, didn't your mother teach you that, oops forgot you don't have one." Lina eyes squeezed shut and so did her hands into fists. Valgrav had gone too far this time.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little low fro you Val. I wouldn't even talk though you don't even live with some one who's related to, considering their all dead," said a voice from behind Lina. She turned and smiled to see Zelgadis standing there his arms crossed.  
  
"Watch what you say stone man, it will come back and hit you harder," he said pushing past the both of them. After a moment of silence Lina looked up.  
  
"Thanks Zel."  
  
"Hey, I never said anything."  
  
"Right," she said punching him gently in the arm. Gourry finally looked up from his plate and cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Nothing," said Zelgadis before Lina said anything. They both knew that if Gourry found out what Valgrav had said to Lina he would be on him like a leech at the Red Cross.  
  
Amelia returned to the table after socializing fallowed by Sukia.  
  
"Hey Saki," said Gourry. Lina elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"It's Sukia you dumb nut." Sukia laughed. "So what's up? I haven't seen you since the dance."  
  
"Oh nothing much it's just that I've been dealing with a lot of home work lately," she said not really making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"I see, well I've been doing nothing much neither has Zel or Gourry."  
  
"Hey how do you know what I've been doing," protested Zelgadis, but a death glare from Lina shut him up.  
  
"Anyways, so how's the party so far?"  
  
"It's great, I've never been to many parties but this is good. Amelia did a wonderful job." Amelia blushed.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really," she said sucking up all the compliments she could muster. Noticing this Lina stepped on her foot receiving a glare from Amelia.  
  
At the other side of the room..  
  
Three girls and one guy stood in a circle. The first girl had back blond hair which was hide by her black streaks. She wore a black necklace and a tight black dress that cut very low in the front. She had black lips stick and black nail polish. He bangs covered her bleu eyes. The second girl she had long straight silver hair and her violet eyes stood out. She was wearing a sleeveless silver shirt and a bleu skirt. The guy had black spiky hair and a thin bandana holding his bangs up that were tied around his head. His green eyes went well with his black tux. All though he might look like the silent type he had a very silly expression. The last member of the group was a girl. She had a little longer than shoulder length layered dark bleu hair. She had yellow piercing eyes. Not only did these appearance make her stand out she also had light bleu cats ears and a tail. Counting on her mother was a hafling (half human half cat).  
  
All 4 teens where huddle in a little circle. They where all friends of Amelia except for the girl with the black hair she was Amelia's cousin. The first girl's name is Moro Telsa; the second girl's name is Crys Neo, the guys name is Taikoubou (I have no clue who this person is, but someone ^_^'' wanted him in here, so I did. He supposed to be from a different anime), and the last girl's name is Kaila Seline. Now you maybe asking what is so important about these people. well we are just about to find out.  
  
"Hey you guys have you seen Amelia? I've been looking all over for her!" said the cat girl.  
  
"Oh she'll be around she's a social butterfly, she's bound to come and talk to us," said the Goth.  
  
"YA I guess but I wanna see her know let's go!"  
  
"Oh just wait, Moro's right surprisingly enough, she'll come," said the guy.  
  
"What did you say!" said the Goth digging her hell into the guy's foot. He sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh. heheh, nothing at all!"  
  
"Stop fighting! You two are giving me a head ache! I agree with Kaila let's go find Amelia."  
  
"B-but." the other two said.  
  
"NOW!!!" The two glared at each other and fallowed Crys and Kaila, who was jumping in joy. After two minutes they saw Amelia conversing with a rather large group.  
  
"AMELIA!!!" Shouted Kaila who jumped towards Amelia in a hug. She failed miserably and missed Amelia who had just turned resulting in Kaila to meet with the wall face first. She slide down slowly and ended sprawled on the ground. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Taikoubou prodding Kaila with his finger. She rolled over her eyes swirling.  
  
"Well she pulled a Gourry," said Lina.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," agreed Zel.  
  
"Oh Miss Kaila are you alright?" said Amelia leaning over her with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Oh don't worry she'll be fine Ame," said Moro walking up to Amelia.  
  
"Oh hello Moro!" Amelia hugged her.  
  
"I have a felling you know these people?"  
  
"Oh yes sorry Miss Lina. These are my friends and Moro is my cousin. This is Kaila," she pointed to the girl on the ground, "This is Crys and that is Taikoubou," she said as he helped the cat girl off the ground. "You guys this is Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hhhhmmm."  
  
"Pretty starsssssss!"  
  
"Oh yes and that man over there eating is Mr. Gourry!" After much talking they all got to know each other more (Hey, I know that was cheesy but still I can't write forever!). Valgrav came a rejoined the group with Jilias and Gravos who had just came.  
  
"Well look what we have here, more of your little friends," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Little friends," said Crys cringing.  
  
"Oh don't mind him, he's not important enough to talk to," said Lina her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"More important than you Inverse," Lina and Val where almost nose to nose both had a vein and strained smirks on. In the back Kaila had hearts in her eyes and she was surrounded in flowers and pink petals and transparent hearts. Crys toke out a chisel (don't ask ^_^'') and shatters the lovey dovey scenery.  
  
"Hey what was that for!!" she glared.  
  
"Doing you a favor," Crys said slapping her on the back, "Anyone who calls me little won't live another day... But that's all," she said smiling.  
  
"Let's just say she's a very moody person."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing ...I wonder where.hey where did everyone go?!" the two girls looked all over for everyone. "Hello you guys there?" she said lifting up the table cloth.  
  
"Why would they be hiding there?" Crys said sighing.  
  
Some where else.  
  
"Hey Filia wake up," said Xellos slapping her cheek trying to wake the unconscious dragon up. Her nose and ears twitched as she rolled over. Xellos sighed, and he laid her down across four chairs that he found. "Don't go any where" he walked off to see where everyone one else was.  
  
While he was gone Filia rolled off the chairs and began to snore. Taikoubou walked by and spotted her. He rose an eyebrow and stopped I his track and walked back wards to make sure he saw right. Tikou scratched his head, and walked over to her.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuummmmm... Hello Miss?"  
  
"Taik! Where are you," said Moro walking past she also spotted them then ran over. "Hey what happened to her?"  
  
"I have no clue?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was walking this way. and then I saw her lying here, that's all," he said shrugging.  
  
"She must be drunk.. And a dragon!" said Moro seeing her tail.  
  
"Hey this might be off topic but how did we split up from everyone?"  
  
"Your. right.." (*cough cough* hehehehe ^_^''). After much discussion Moro and Taikoubou decided to move her, Moro grabbed her legs and Taik grabbed her arms. They both walked off to meet the others carrying the dragon with them. As soon as they walked off Xellos returned and Filia was gone, he sweatdropped. "Well this is not good."  
  
Yet Again some where else. (I really like moving all over the place)  
  
Everyone regrouped and now they had to deal with the drunken dragon.  
  
"So what happened to Miss Filia anyways?" asked Sukia.  
  
"Well let's say she had a liitel much to drink."  
  
"XELLOS!! YOU DID THIS TO FILIA DIDN'T YOU!!"  
  
"Honestly Lina I didn't. Lina you're choking me!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well this is all well and good but what are we going to do with her?" asked Crys  
  
"Easy, it's time to go so well just deliver her to her house and Xellos can explain."  
  
"Why me?  
  
"Because I said so!!"  
  
"Well I'll take the both of them," said Zel, "Lina, Gourry you coming I can fit you all in the car."  
  
"I guess so, come one Gourry!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Bye! It's nice meeting you!"  
  
"Bye Amelia!" Everyone said as they all left. Amelia turned around and sighed, what a hectic night..  
  
"Amelia!! Look at this mess clean it all up!" she groaned.  
  
***  
  
Boo: So this is really long I know! But I liked it, I did the best I could at the end but it's hard when you're half asleep. Well thank you to the people who offered to be in this chap! Don't worry you'll be in some other to! C yall later! 


	26. Not A Creature Was Stirring Not Even A M...

Chapter 25 Not A Creature Was Stirring. Not Even A Mazoku... Or We Hoped  
  
A cold winter wind swept across the town, and a thin blanket of snow covered it. The streets lamps looked like black and white candy cans and the building looked like snow cones while the house looked like icing covered cookies. Well this is what it look like from a helicopter's view. Kalein Brown was the operator, he flew over town to check the roads and to see what was happening in the allies and streets. He was a kind of air police. From 6pm-1am was his shift then his partner would take over as he slept in the back.  
  
"Hey Kal, look over there. Near the mountains something is happening." said his partener Kelsey Oren.  
  
"We don't patrol the area; it's the rangers' job to deal with it."  
  
"You expect the rangers to be driving out in this weather? Their car doors would be frozen shut; it's bad enough we had trouble starting this girl," he said giving the dash board a light smack.  
  
"Please!!! Just take a peek and if anything's wrong will contact the police," she said in a little baby voice. Kalein just rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"YaY!! You're the best!" The helicopter did a U-turn and started heading towards the mountains. It was a good thing Kelsey had caught a glimpse of the pillar of red light that was shooting out of the back of the mountain or no one else would have.  
  
"I'm not quite sure about this.. Something doesn't seem right. Isn't magic band from the mountains?" asked Kalein nervously.  
  
"Ya your right." The copper approached the light a little faster than they would have liked. As soon as they reached the pillar they put on goggles for the light was extremely bright. "My eyes feel like they are burning," she said putting her arm up to shade her already protected eyes. Kalein steady the copter and they both looked out, as they where almost 4 meters away from the light.  
  
"Hey look there someone down there!!" They both gazed down at the figure that stood right beside the pillar of light in the snow, in fact they had there hand on it. "He's the one causing this!" Kalien hastily took up the little mic and spoke into it. "You are under arrest! You are performing magic in an un-authorized area! Put your hands up and wait till we reach ground level!"  
  
The figure looked up. He had maroon shoulder length hair and his bangs reached his nose covering his eyes. His black trench coat didn't budge in the wind and a pair of sun glasses covered his eyes. He smirked, as he extended his other arm and put out his hand as though he where saying stop.  
  
"Sorry, but . Good-bye," the figure murmured as a beam of black shot out from his palm and went right through the helicopter. It burst into flames and sped towards the ground creating a bigger explosion on contact. The pillar of light remained as the figure walked out of the flames, that seem to consume the bottom of the pillar and lick the snow. His head was hung when he walked out and both of his hands where stuffed in his pockets. He looked up and smiled. "And the dammed shall be doomed to eternal darkness."  
  
***  
  
"Today there has been a mysterious report of two pilots missing." Filia slammed her fist on the radio and it shut off. She tossed her blankets to her waist off and rolled to her side. She opened her left eye and stared at the time. It was 11 o'clock. She moaned and pulled her blankets back over her head, but the voice of her father woke her up.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLOB," his voiced boomed through her door. Filia scrambled out of bed and pulled on some pants and a decent shirt. The second she opened the door her father's hand came across her face. He was drunk, and mad as hell. "That's what you get for not listen! Do you understand me?" Filia shook her head, which was still at the side and her cheek, was bright red. Her bottom lip quivered but she showed no sign of tears. "I didn't hear you!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now get ready! I have to go to work, get your sister and mother up," he said staggering down the hall way. Filia took a deep breath and shut the door with out slamming it, surprisingly enough. She got dressed properly and combed her hair. As soon as she heard the apartment door shut she dashed to the washroom down the hall. She washed her face and brushed her teeth in record time before the "bulldozer" came back. She ran into her sister room.  
  
"Wake up." Her only reply was a grunt and the covers moved. "Get up," she hissed, "Dad's coming." That got her sister up. She did the same progress as Filia and was ready in no time. They both bolted to their mom's room.  
  
"Mommy wake up! Come on!" There mother woke up and gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry girls, I'm still sick, can you tell your father that?" before the younger girl protested Filia nodded.  
  
"Ok mom," she said quietly shutting the door behind them both.  
  
"Why did you say that? Dad's gonna get mad!"  
  
"Not if he doesn't catch us," Filia said winking. The younger girl rolled her eyes. In the living room the two girls opened the fire escape and locked it behind them. They ran down the steps slipping occasionally here and there. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both were panting.  
  
"Well we beat the world record. Well see ya later!"  
  
"Why where are you going?"  
  
"To my friend's house."  
  
"Ok I'll see you at 3 then."  
  
"Fine," said Filia's sister as she ran off. Filia shivered even thought she had grabbed a coat she was still cold. She decided to go into town and walk around. Filia was walking by the stores and gazing into the windows as she passed. Then while passing the electronics she stopped. A crowd had gathered around the window. More than twenty TVs were up and on at the same time but one channel seem to catch everyone else's attention. Soon this channel covered all the screens. The same voice times 20 boomed though out the streets attracting more of a larger crowd.  
  
"This morning at 9:15 a wreckage from a helicopter and two dead bodies where found in the Katako mountains (I just had to use that ^_^). The two bodies are so mangled the doctors say they won't be able to confirm them until they take blood samples. Not only had this that brought attention to this seen but the helicopter crashed in a big circle in the snow, where there is actually no snow. It is completely clear. Police say that magic must have been used and that 5 witnesses say that last night during the storm they saw a pillar of light out side."  
  
Filia was so intone into the show that she didn't notice the person beside her until he snorted. She gave a jump and looked to her side. She never saw the person face but saw that they looked familiar. Xellos? Well who ever it was disappeared the second they left the crowd. Filia fallowed but when she got out on one was on the street that looked like close to him. Filia burrowed her eyebrows. Filia sighed, how odd? As soon as she crossed a pay phone she popped a quarter in (cheap phone*sigh*). It rang for a minute, and then a lady picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Is Zelgadis there?"  
  
"Yes, I'll got get him who's this?"  
  
"Just say it's Filia." Filia waited a while until someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hhhmmm."  
  
"Hey Zel."  
  
"Filia what are you phoning for?"  
  
"Did you hear what happened?"  
  
"On the radio ya. why?"  
  
"Well don't you think that's kind of odd? Not only that but that it happened after school break."  
  
"Are you saying that Xellos or the monster race may have something to do with this?"  
  
"Maybe. but really keep a look out for Xellos or someone who looks like him but has a different color hair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it, ok Zelgadis."  
  
"Ok. But I don't know what that will do." Filia hung up. She felt it in her bones, something terrible was going to happen. A presences of evil was so strong even some other people on the street where paranoid. She was trying her best to keep her tail from popping out. Filia wandered the streets, she ended up in front of the house she least expected. Xellos's. She bit her bottom lip. It was worth a try. She pulled on the larger gargoyle knocker. A lady with blue hair that covered her eyes was at the door; obviously she was a Mazoku as well.  
  
"Is Xellos home?"  
  
"I'll get the master," she said disappearing before Filia's eyes. Soon the maid returned. "The master has asked you to wait inside. The maid led Filia to the front porch and then melted into the shadows. Filia looked at her surrounding.  
  
A large red carpet started at the door and disappeared around the corner. Pictures hung fro the wall but the shadows casted from the fire hide their faces. The walls where a dark blood red color. The floor was carpet in the living room and tile where Filia was standing. Xellos's voice brought Filia from her thoughts.  
  
"Well look what wee have here its Fi-chan," he purred. He was leaning against the wall and his arms where crossed across his chest and as usual his eyes where closed.  
  
"Cut it Xellos. You saw the news this morning right?"  
  
"If I did?"  
  
"Look I'm here to ask questions and get answers not cliff hangers," she hissed trying to be patient.  
  
"Well then I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. Un-less you have something in return." Filia didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Xellos be serious, what were you doing hanging over my shoulder at the electronic store?" Now it was Xellos's turn to lift an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been here all day." Filia was speechless, she didn't really believe Xellos but his time he seemed sincere. Filia heaved a sigh, this was confusing. " Filia there something I think you know, maybe this time you're the one hiding something?"  
  
"I'm not, I just got confused. I thought it was you it must have been someone else."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Why should I tell you, I have some other stuff to do," she said hotly turning around only to find her self face to face with Xellos. Her eyes widen, but then she regained her normal face.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again Filia. What did he look like?" he said angrily. A shiver was sent threw her body, and she answered him deciding it was the best for her safety.  
  
"He looked exactly like you, except his hair color was maroon and well he was a little taller and he looked more. evil I guess." Xellos looked as though he was lost in thought.  
  
"Well that will do. See you Filia-chan," he said more than cheerfully, then disappearing. Filia just stood there bewildered than shook her head. When Filia got home her sister ran to her jumping up and down.  
  
"Guess What?! Guess What?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"School's cancelled until further notice!"  
  
"What? Why?" Sarah shoved a letter into Filia's hands and danced off."  
  
It read: Dear students of Slayers High. Due to a certain mishap there will be no school after Christmas break until further notice. The school is blocked off with a spell so there is not use entering. We are asking all students to stay more than 2 meters away from the barrier. The reason that the school will be shut down for certain days is that because someone has let lose a Double-ganger in the school. Any students foolish enough to even try to defeat this monster will suffer the consequences.  
  
Sincerely Lon.  
  
Filia ran to the kitchen, it was now 5 but since it was winter it looked like it was 11 outside.  
  
"Lina."  
  
***  
  
Boo: AHAHAH! I love it cliff hanger. Also warning next chap will contain gore!!!R&R! 


	27. This Night Mare Before Christmas!

Chapter 26 This Night Mare Before Christmas  
  
Lina had got the letter first out of all her friends on the account she lived the closest. As soon as she got it she showed her sister. Luna frowned and threw it in the garbage.  
  
"Lina I'm warning you don't go," said Luna. This was the first time Lina had ever heard her sister sound remotely scared. This made Lina worried.  
  
"I won't, I promise," Lina said looking a little disappointed that she had to lie to her sister. She knew Luna wouldn't be happy, but she had to check it out. Some hoe she knew that Luna knew she was going but she didn't stop her. That was the thing that puzzled Lina the most. But it didn't stop her climbing out of her window at 5. She reached the school, a half an hour later. "Well where to get in by." Lina turned around and gasped; out in the fog she saw three figures approach. There was no where to run so she just stood her ground.  
  
"Didn't think you where going in with out us?"  
  
"Zel, Amelia, Gourry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"As soon as we got the letter we all came here, we know you to well Miss Lina."  
  
"Besides, we wouldn't let you do this alone. I even brought the sword of light."  
  
"You guys," said Lina smiling, "I really appreciate this but.. You might just get in the way." She said shrugging. They all face faulted.  
  
"Miss Lina!"  
  
"Ya right your just saying that!" Gourry just sweatdropped. "Well let's go then, it might take a long time to find the entrance," said Zel knocking on the barrier that sent purple shocks every time he touched it.  
  
"That's easy then, we'll just have to wake one," said Lina pushing up her sleeves.  
  
"How. Lina you don't mean..?"  
  
"Yes I do. This calls for the Raugna Blade!"  
  
"But Miss Lina! Magic if forbidden inside the town's limits! You know if we get caught we could be put under arrest!" said Amelia looking worried. But Lina wasn't listening she was already chanting the spell.  
  
"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction LAGUNA BLADE!" A long black sword appeared in Lina's hand her hands grasped around it. She clenched her teeth; it took all her power to hold control of it. "Smash sword of darkness smash through all!" shouted Lina as she jumped up and brought the sword crashing down into the wall. The barrier consumed the end of the sword. There was a moment of silence then the barrier cracked like glass then faded from view. Lina fell to her knees.  
  
"Lina are you all right?" asked Gourry as they all ran up to her. Lina looked up and gave them the victory sign.  
  
"Well know that that's done with. it's time to go in," said Zelgadis as they all looked at the dark school one last time before entering.  
  
Inside.  
  
"Well let's split up Miss Lina,' said Amelia looking down the dreary and empty hall.  
  
"No," she responded in a harsh answer.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Amelia," Lina sighed, "Do you know what a double ganger is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's like a shape shifter except not only dose it takes your from and what you look like but your soul. It's like a more advanced shape shifter," said Lina sadly.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So now you know why we can't split up. If we where to do that we would be easy targets and we wouldn't know who was the real person. And that wouldn't really accomplish what we came here for no would it?"  
  
"Stop lecturing we have a job to do," Zelgadis cut in. Lina just glared at him. "Since we can't split up all alone, we should split up in too two groups of too."  
  
"Or one group of three and one group of two." Everyone turned to see Filia standing behind them with her arms crossed looking rather cross her self. "Miss Lina how could you! Not only are you breaking the law and going into a certain death situation. you left me behind!! But not this time!  
  
"Look Filia I didn't just leave just you behind intentionally." Lina said trying to get Filia's attention.  
  
"I'm not hearing any more excuses I'm coming with you guys! Beside there no telling when you might need my powers," said Filia.  
  
"Me either." Lina groaned.  
  
"Miss Slypheil," said Amelia in surprise, "How did you find us?"  
  
"Well.." She blushed, "Well I heard the news and I knew Miss Lina would come and then Gourry dear would fallow And I couldn't just stand by and watch him get hurt."  
  
"What about us getting hurt?" said Lina looking annoyed and stressed at the moment.  
  
"Well isn't this a happy reunion."  
  
"Not you too."  
  
"Always lovely welcomes, Inverse. Don't think I came here just to save you or even help you. I'm here.."  
  
"To what Mr. Valgrav?" asked Amelia? He turned a little red and looked away.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Well how about I make it my business!" snapped Lina. Val sneered.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and even lay a hand on me." Before anyone else could argue a blinding light shot out from behind them causing everyone to look away or cover there eyes. After the light died down they all turned to the person who had set it off, Zelgadis.  
  
"Now, if we can get back to what's more important. Since we have such a big group it's not safe to wonder together, so sine we have.7 we should split up into two groups. Filia and Slypheil will be separated, so if anyone gets hurt we have healing powers. Valgrav and Lina will be spilt up also. Form this information can we get into groups," finished Zel sternly not leaving anyone leave any comments just to get in groups. The two groups where Val, Gourry and Filia as group number one, and group number two was Lina, Amelia, Slypheil and Zelgadis. "Now can we agree on these groups?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"We'll take the top floor," said Filia.  
  
"That leaves us with the bottom.After you've searched all the rooms, let's meet in the basement, other wise the drama room," agreed Lina.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
The three roamed the halls turning all the light on that they could, open every door. Once one wouldn't open and before Gourry opened it with a pin Val kicked it down. Filia was crossing the balcony that connected the two sectors at the top when she heard something. She looked up her eyes darted back and forth. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes locked with a pair of yellow ones. An ear piercing, bone shattering, blood curdling (you get the point) scram erupted from Filia. The creature, which was hanging from the sun window down on all fours, ran off.  
  
It was the hideous thing she had seen. It had green scaly skin and claws that left marks on the window. It had sharp long pointy teeth and it had a tail and no ears and its nose was two slits on its face. It was very long creature.  
  
Everyone came skidding around the corner, except the others where under neath the little bridged. Gourry and Valgrav came into a hault right in front of her.  
  
"Filia are you all right?" asked Gourry. Filia took a deep breath then barley whispered.  
  
"I saw it..."  
  
"Saw what?" asked Valgrav.  
  
"What happened is Filia ok?" shouted Lina from under.  
  
"She's fine... we have everything under control. You can go."  
  
"Ok." The sound of their feet fading away reassured it was ok for now. Filia was a little shaky. Gourry had his hand on his sword and was looking about as Val tended to Filia. She slid to the ground and leaned her back against the bridged.  
  
"It was disgusting. It had yellow eyes and," Filia shivered.  
  
"It's ok whatever it was. probably the double ganger, well it's gone for now."  
  
"Think again," said Gourry taking out his sword. There at the other side was the double ganger standing its yellow eyes burned holes into all of them (not to be taking literally ^_^). It was at least two times taller than both of them. Its body was lanky, his arms just hung there as it stared at all of them, its gaze finally resting on Filia. Val stood up, and put his hand on his hips.  
  
"Who sent you.? Dammnit I asked you a question I know you can speak, answer!" The double ganger just stared at him then gave him a wicked smile. "Swore to silence. huh? WE can change that," he said smirking holding out his hand an orb forming in it. The double ganger laughed, it sounded more like a hiss though.  
  
"The question isssss. Who are you?" its voice was exactly like a snakes (though you really don't know what a snake sounds like because they don't talk ^_^'').  
  
"I know who I am. I'll tell you once you tell me who sent you."  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea Val?"  
  
"Just shut up and wait."  
  
"An eye for an eye, I see it's all fair, very well. who sent me is your worse enemy. My employer has sent me to kill you all, or who ever I run into," it said cackling.  
  
"Well my name is Valgrav."  
  
"Valgrav. you mean that halfling. the one that the Demon Dragon king takes care of?" It laughed again. "Thisssssss isss very promising."  
  
"Demon Dragon King.. Grav.? What is he talking about?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Nothing, just get out."  
  
"No way. You may not be are friend, but it's against my honor to leave you all alone to fight this enemy," said Gourry seriously holding his sword in front of him.  
  
"I said go. Get her out of here, you'll just get in the way." Gourry paused then smiled. He picked up Filia and nodded.  
  
"Good luck," he said as he ran out.  
  
"Luck, I don't need luck," he said smiling. The double ganger smiled.  
  
"You'll need all the luck you can get..." He disappeared from view. Val whipped his head around he was no where in sight and he couldn't sense him either. This wasn't good. "You're going to have to do better than that halfling," said a voice from behind. Before Val could act the doubleganger sent him flying into the wall. He cringed. "I guess you should know my name since I am going to be the one to kill you. my name is Funatzu  
  
***  
  
"Miss Lina. It's scary," whined Amelia clinging to Lina's arm in fear. Everyone was more paranoid then ever now that Filia had seen the monster. or whatever it was. At everyone sound or shadow everyone tensed. Just as Lina was turning the corner a hand giant clasped down on her shoulder she froze on the spot.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Lina screamed fallowed by Amelia, Slypheil's and Zel's scream. Lina turned around! "FIRE BALL FIRE BALL FIRE BALL!!!!!!" After they returned from there cowering spot behind the fountain Amelia walked over slowly fallowed by Lina who was latched onto her shoulder.  
  
"Mr..Mr. GOURRY!!! Miss Filia?! Are you two alright.?" said Amelia in shock. She poked Gourry to see if he was still living. he rolled over he body was all black. Filia had swirls in her eyes. Gourry woke up slowly then got up up. Lina hit him over the head.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Gourry! You scared us half to death!"  
  
"Gourry Dear. what happened?" interrupted Slypheil. "Why is Mr. Valgrav with you. and why did you scare us like that?" Gourry took a deep breath.  
  
"Well.. The double ganger kind of attacked us and then Valgrav said he didn't want help and then he told me to take Filia. So then I had to find you guys and the pretty much sums it up.. I think." said Gourry tilting his head.  
  
"Very typical of Valgrav," said a voice that was nearing. Gourry turned.  
  
"Hey Xellos! So you came to help out to great!"  
  
"Not exactly,' he sweatdropped.  
  
"You idiot! The day that Xellos comes to help us with out his own reason is the days pig fly and the cows turn pink and start to talk!"  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh Lina?"  
  
"Mr. Xellos you did come here to help didn't you..?" asked Slypheil looking worried.  
  
"I guess you could say that.."  
  
"Well then you'll go help Mr. Valgrav... then right...?"  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly ordered to do that.." Said Xellos holding out his head, "But I'm sure I can fit it in somewhere.."  
  
"We don't exactly have time to worry about that at the moment. Filia wake up," said Lina slapping her cheek. Filia eyes slowly opened..  
  
"Whe.what happened. where's Val?" she asked getting up looking dazed.  
  
"Apparently, if Gourry's sources are correct, Valgrav stayed and fought while you got away. If this monster is s double ganger. he doesn't have a chance in hell of winning," Said Xellos bluntly staring down the hall. Everyone looked away or down.  
  
"Dose that mean Mr... Valgrav. is dead.?" asked Slypheil breaking the horrid silence.  
  
"He might very well be."  
  
"What if he isn't? We can't just leave him there to die! Let's go," said Lina standing up looking like she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"But Lina why.? Don't you hate Valgrav?" asked Zelgadis raising an eyebrow. Lina turned to him a smiled wagging a finger.  
  
"Because then he'll be in my debt. I'll make him pay!" said Lina winking. Zelgadis just shook his head and everyone else sweatdropped. "Well what are we waiting for. we got to save Valgrav!"  
  
"Wait Lina.If Val is with the double ganger. there is a chance that the double ganger has taken his form. and it's not wise to trust Val if you see him.."  
  
"Xellos what do you mean if you. aren't you coming to help?"  
  
"I mean to Lina. but like I said I might be able to squishes it into my schedule I have a meeting to go to. at the moment b.." before Xellos could finish he's sentence he was sent flying into the lockers by Filia's mace.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Filia standing right in front of him (quick recover spell. Amelia! ^_^V). Filia picked him up by the collar. "Not this time, you won't. You're going to stay here and help!" she hissed. Xellos smirked then transported them both away.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Gourry.  
  
"The better question is what Xellos is up to?" commented Zel.  
  
"Well I don't really care at the moment. we have to go find Val!" They all nodded and ran off in the direction Gourry came from.  
  
When the reached the bridge Slypheil and Amelia gasped. The middle was completely blown apart. There were dents in the wall where some one had been thrown or a spell had been aimed.  
  
"Where Mr. Valgrav?" asked Amelia  
  
"Right here." They all looked across to see Valgrav. He was supporting he left arm up. He clothes where all ripped and bloody. Slypheil was just about to run over and help him but Lina held her arm back.  
  
"How do we know you're the real Valgrav?" she asked in a snappy tone staring down at the beaten ancient dragon. "Prove it to us. that you are who you say you is."  
  
"If you don't come over here and heal me I'll come over there then and make you heal me! YOU FLAT CHESTED ARROGANT FOOL!!!"  
  
"It's Val," Said Zelgadis plainly as they tired to hold Lina back from blowing up the whole school. Slypheil flew over then bent down on her knees.  
  
"Are you hurt badly?"  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
"I. we thought you where dead. How did you survive?"  
  
"I almost didn't. I just held him at bay fro a while I didn't defeat him. He was going to kill me then he just disappeared," Valgrav stated as he tense when Slypheil touched hi broken arm. She put both her hand on it then chanted a recovery spell. Valgrav brought his arm up and flexed it he moved it around a little bite than stood up. "Thanks that's much better."  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Well what are we going to do now. hey where the golden?"  
  
"Xellos took her."  
  
"He kidnapped her?"  
  
"No, they both just disappeared."  
  
"Damnit. What the hell is Xellos up too?" Val cursed silently to him self. "Well let's get going and look for him."  
  
"Who, the double ganger or Xellos," asked Zelgadis.  
  
"Both."  
  
*** Boo: How's it going sorry this chap is so late!!! I'm so LAZYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Well This Chap is fairly long. You'll see what' happens next! Poor Lina. Oh I'm gonna do something Sephiroth to Aires Style!!!! You'll see 


	28. Corrupting FinishOr Corrupting End?

...Chapter 27 Corrupting Finish. Or Begging?  
  
Boo: Hello. a note of warning before reading.. This is the chapter with all of gore. not in the beginning but in the end ^^''  
  
Filia was transported in less than a second. When, she was back to her senses, she realized the she was sitting very high up. actually Xellos must have set her down on one of gigantic spot lights. Filia froze, not only was it dangerous, she was afraid of heights. being a downside of a dragon, since they do fly. Filia was about to scream but then she heard voices.  
  
She slowly peered over the edge than jolted back causing the light to move. Holy was she high up, and at that who where those two? Filia finally mustered up enough courage to look over the edge.  
  
The two figures where so small it took about 2 minutes to even get a glimpse off them. She didn't notice but in the course of looking over she was tipping the light and by the time she realized this it was too late. Filia fell screaming from the sky. She was such in a panic mode she didn't think to change into a dragon.  
  
"Some one catch me!!!!!!!" Filia yelled at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and tensed awaiting the arrival of the floor. Filia slowly opened her eyes and found her self looking into pair dark purple eyes. Filia gasped, it was Xellos.  
  
"Why Hello Filia-chan. I thought you where asleep?"  
  
"You said no one else was coming with you," hissed the double ganger.  
  
"Well let's say it wasn't planned. She came by accident, it's a long story."  
  
"And boy do you have many of them Xellos," said a voice from inside the left wing (oh yes did I mention that the where in the Drama room?). "Now would you like to introduce us to your new friend?"  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't expect some one as high authority as you to be hanging out with lowlifes," mocked Xellos.  
  
"Oh sorry, but my new employer insisted and I couldn't refuse could I? Especially with the handsome fee."  
  
"So who is this new employer?"  
  
"Ah ah ah Xellos. Trying to meddle your way into information? Not going to work this time.  
  
"Always a sucker for money I see."  
  
"And your still a sucker for the ladies," he man said. Only the shine from his sunglasses could be seen.  
  
"Oh yes," Xellos said setting Filia down who backed up. "This is my friend. Filia-chan, she's a golden dragon." They figure laughed, it was quiet evil at that.  
  
"You a friend with a golden dragon, that's a good one Xellos. But do excuse my rudeness. I haven't told the lady my name have I?" He walked out from the curtains that hide him. He was a little taller then Xellos and he hair was a little more ragged. His sharp teeth glinted as he smirked. Filia gasped it was the man that was hanging over her shoulder that day. Now that Filia had even more of a chance to look at him he looked exactly like Xellos aside from those differences and he had maroon hair.  
  
He kneeled down, took Filia's hand and then kissed it. His kiss on the hand had lasted longer than Filia wanted, which was not at all. She pulled her hand away  
  
"I wish I felt the same sentiments," she said sarcastically glaring at him. He chuckled.  
  
"What a feisty one. I can see why Xellos hangs around you," he said looking at Filia in the eye. A shiver went up her spine." By the way my name is Aaron. the second trickster priest," he said winking at Xellos, who sneered back.  
  
"Anyways now that the introductory is over e can get down to business," interrupted Xellos.  
  
"Always down to the point aren't you," Aaron said sticking his hands into his pockets and leaning back on thin air (Hazza! The art of mime!). "So why did you call me here?"  
  
"My master is wondering what you are up to."  
  
"Well isn't that kind of a direct statement what happened to the old picking at it situation. Xellos had a strained smile but then opened his eyes.  
  
"We are giving you the chose of joining are side. Leave your current benefactor, we'll deal with him."  
  
"Giving me a chose huh?" Aaron said tapping his chin. "And if I refuse?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos said winking. Aaron smiled.  
  
"Always the jokers aren't you Xellos. Well the offer sound tempting. But no. Even as a half human half mazoku, it would mean gaining more power, but I have enough to satisfy my self. On second hand if she comes with the deal," he aid pointing to Filia, "I will." Xellos looked stunned for a second Aaron laughed and shook his head. "I guess no deal then."  
  
"What's going on here Xellos?" asked Filia. Xellos was looking serious, and then turned to her smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing Filia-darling, but I'm afraid you won't be allowed to remember all of this though. I'm so sorry, he exclaimed looking a little sad. Filia took another step back then began to run she ran down the step and to the door.  
  
"Oh dear. This won't do."  
  
"Everything under control Xellos? Need some help?"  
  
"Go ahead nock your self out." Aaron smiled then faded from sight. He appeared right in front of Filia. She bumped into him then was about to leave but he caught her arm bringing her back.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said just as his knee made contact with her stomach. If he hadn't been holding her arm she would have been imprinted in the stage. Filia fainted and Aaron caught her. He brought her over to the stage and laid her down. He jumped up and crossed over to Xellos. "No that that little problem is finished you'll have to excuse me but I have take care of my other 6 other little problems."  
  
"Oh I see. So your benefactor wants them dead. I'd be careful if I where you Aaron. They might not look like much but they are very hard foes."  
  
"Right, I'm supposed to believe that. An Inverse, an heir to Granova, a chimera, a royal justice hypocrite and a healer, I think you're the one who should be watching Xellos. You know they might get attached to you, or the other way around." Said Aaron looking and Filia then fading from sight.  
  
Xellos sighed. What a pain in the ass, now he had to deal with this. His mistress wasn't going to be too happy about this.  
  
"Don't plan on going anywhere soon, Xellos," hissed the doubleganger.  
  
"Oh you. I forgot about you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was ordered after the meeting to kill you. And it seems to me that it is over. Xellos tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Another problem to add,' he moaned.  
  
"Make that two Xellos!" said Lina slamming the Drama room door open. "How dare you leave us alone like that? And.." Lina's jaw dropped when she saw the double ganger standing there staring at her and Filia's body on the stage.  
  
"Miss Filia. Is she." said Amelia her eyes widening.  
  
"Or did you take advantage of her Mr. Xellos?" asked Slypheil looking as shocked as the other two. Xellos put a hand behind his head.  
  
"No no nothing like that. I was just. Uummmmmmm .Lina what are you doing?" asked Xellos who backed up a little bite and he sweatdropped. Lina gave Xellos an insanely smile and she started to glow red.  
  
"Not only did you leave us alone. you're working with the double ganger. plus take advantage of an innocent girl! All these acts cannot go by with out punishment or my name isn't Lina Inverse!" Lina said advancing on Xellos with Amelia and Slypheil fallowing behind.  
  
"Lina Inverse. The pleasure is mine." Lina turned to the double ganger it smiled baring all of its pointy teeth. "I will also have the pleasure off killing you." Just as it launched it self at Lina and the others Gourry's sword connected with the beast claws.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill her."  
  
"Who are you?" hissed the creature standing back.  
  
"I'm Gourry Gabrieve, this girl's protector," said Gourry proudly advancing on the doubleganger. It laughed.  
  
"You expect to destroy me with that? You're mad!" Gourry took out a pin and the whole blade of the sword fell out and stuck into the wood of the stage. The doubleganger blinked and then roared. A hilt .. You really are an idiot. The doubleganger got into position then hissed.  
  
"Fool," said Valgrav who was being supported by Zelgadis. "That doubleganger doesn't have a chance on hell with the sword of light."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Gourry just took the sword of light out of its hilt. Gourry you moron," shouted Lina  
  
"Oh I see. You don't know the power of the sword of light do you. just wait and see," Valgrav said smirking. "But I am thoroughly surprised that it landed in the hands of this imbecile.  
  
"Come one I'm not that bad." said Gourry wincing at everyone's comment. "Light come forth!" A blue light shot out of the sword of light. Its immense power flowed out of the hilt in the shape of a sword. Everyone gasped.  
  
"So this is the power of the sword of light... Gourry! Remember to give that to me after you're done with it!" shouted Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina!" said Slypheil in disapproval.  
  
"No way is this a family heirloom! No way am I giving it to you!"  
  
"Uuuuummmmm, Miss Lina?," said Amelia tugging on Lina's sleeve. Lina turned to Amelia.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are Miss Filia and the doubleganger?"  
  
***  
  
"Great this is just great! They could be anywhere!!" Lina shouted while pulling out her hair. They where all running down the halls looking for clues or signs where Filia might be.  
  
"Well we might want to split up," suggested Xellos.  
  
"NO! It's your fault where in this mess in the first place!"  
  
"Mine. Excuse me Miss Lina but I didn't ask for these problems."  
  
"Well you got them so suck it up! You're finally going to learn how to deal with them instead of leaving them to others you lazy monster."  
  
"Lazy?" Xellos winced a little bit. "Oh Valgrav I see your back to health,' said Xellos slyly looking at Valgrav who was running with the others this time. Val just glared at him.  
  
They ended up splitting up into tow groups this time. Lina made sure that Xellos was in their group also Slypheil. That meant Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry and Valgrav where all in a group together. Like last time Val groups took the up stairs and Lina's got down stairs. This time they all stayed close together. Xellos opened on of the classroom doors. Odd it wasn't locked. He walked in and looked around the room. Before he went any further he switched the lights on. On a desk in the front was Filia she was sitting on the desk her body slumped forward. "Filia wake up," he said moving closer but no in reach. "Filia is that you." The figure stirred. Xellos almost kicked him self. Why was he so worried, it's just another dead dragon.. He moved right to the body of the golden and shook it. It's didn't move Xellos put his hand under her nose, She was still breathing. Xellos then took he hand to her wrist and checked her pulse. She was still alive, just unconscious. Xellos smiled and shook his head. "You're a stubborn dragon aren't you?"  
  
Xellos was about to pick Filia's body up when it launched at him. Xellos was too startled to have a quick enough reaction. It wrapped its' arms around Xellos and locked lips with him.  
  
***  
  
"You guys look what I found," said Zelgadis walking into the Science lab with Filia in his arms. He set Filia down and they all crowded around her.  
  
"How do we know if it's the real one?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Like this," said Val taking out a knife.  
  
"Whoa. Hold it buddy, what are you going to do?" said Gourry walking out in front of him.  
  
"You'll see don't worry.," Val took her hand and then ran his blade down it. A cut formed and red blood came out. "It's her." Everyone's quizzical look made him sigh. "The doubleganger had green blood I did hit it you know," he said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Lina!!" said Gourry suddenly in shock.  
  
"What is it Mister Gourry?"  
  
"If this is the real Filia. then if they did find Filia to it wouldn't be Filia!" Amelia raised her eyebrow not getting it and Val tossed Filia over his back, so he was piggy backing her. Zelgadis browed his eyes brows then gasped. He had finally got what Gourry had said.  
  
"Lina and the others are in danger! Hurry!"  
  
Up stairs.  
  
"Miss. Lina where did Mr. Xellos go?"  
  
"I don't know but the second I find him," Lina said taking her hands in the position as if she where choking someone. Slypheil sweatdropped.  
  
"I take it you don't get along with Mr. Xellos."  
  
"Well, not exactly that we don't get along, he's just . let's say a Mazoku," Lina said her head dropping to the side. Just then the others came skidding around the corner. "Hey . you guys? Hey you found Filia!"  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Slypheil as they both ran over to the group.  
  
"She'll be fine can you heal her, Slypheil?" asked Valgrav, she nodded. After a quick recovery spell all her wounds where healed but she still was asleep. "Now where's Xellos?"  
  
"Why would you care Valgrav, we all know who hate his guts."  
  
"Like I'd be worried Inverse. Where he is the doubleganger is and that's the only thing the concerns me," he said hotly.  
  
"Amelia. Slypheil can you both pray and see if you can find the doubleganger?" asked Lina. They both sat down across from each other with there eyes closed and their hand clasped together. They both mumbled some words then as if magic (which it was) a black line started to lead down the halls. The others fallowed while the two stayed there and prayed. It went past 5 rooms and into the History class. When it reached the door to the history class it stopped right in front of the door the faded away.  
  
They opened he door and turned on the lights. All the guys turned a little red except for Valgrav who had stayed behind with the two other girls. Lina's jaw dropped, at the scene of "Filia" and Xellos kissing. He's arms where wrapped around her and she was still in the same position. Lina shook her head then gulped. "Xellos!! Get away from her!"  
  
Xellos snapped out of his trance then turned around. His eyes drooped. His skin was pale and he seemed to be sweating. He fell to his knees and then face first. "Xellos? What did you do to him?" the voice that came out of "Filia's mouth was not her know but neither the doubleganger's, it was more of an evil more., how to say this sexier voice (what stop looking at me like that!).  
  
"The poor fool. I guess this body did come in handy. He was easy to drain energy from. He didn't suspect me at all one bit," the doubleganger chuckled. Lina looked down and clenched her fists.  
  
"You bastard.. Not only did you steal Filia's soul. you used it against us!"  
  
"Oh my, did I make you mad?" the doubleganger mocked, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You're a monster." said Gourry.  
  
"Well I can't go against my nature can I? He was asking for it anyways," the doubleganger hissed. He turned back into his original from. "Well they both have served there purpose. Now I can kill you."  
  
"Ha," Lina said pointing at him, "You just admitted you where to weak to fight us!" Both Gourry and the doubleganger shared confused looks.  
  
"She's right. You just said that you had to drain them both of their power before you could kill us. which means without those two's energy you'd be nothing compared to us," said Zelgadis with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's still means I can kill you know," said the doubleganger who was obviously more angry now. The vein on his head grew bigger as they continued.  
  
"You know Lina I don't even know why we even bother fighting this guy. It would be a waste of are time."  
  
"Ya Zel's right let's go Gourry."  
  
"But Lina, even though he was really weak then doesn't mean he can't kick are but now. Absorbing all their energy and that, especially ..." Before Gourry could continue his speech on his knowledge Lina stepped on his foot and elbowed him the gut.  
  
"You JELLYFISH BRAINS!!! That's what we where trying to stray away from him! Haven't you even heard of the word BLUFFING!!!?" Gourry shook his head. Lina sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well this is our scene. RUN!!" The doubleganger sneered then lifted up his hand sending a pillar of light after them. An explosion sent all 4 of them out of the room. Xellos "dead" body slammed right into Gourry's. The wall and the door of the History room had been totally annihilated.  
  
"Here Val!" shouted Gourry tossing the body of Xellos to him. Val had a moment of stunness then caught him just before he made contact with the floor.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?!" he snapped. "I can't fight!" He glared at the both of the dead bodies.  
  
"Mr. Valgrav I'll take them," said Slypheil quietly "It's alright I'll be able to manage it. Just make sure the doubleganger doesn't die."  
  
"Sorry but I'm not responsible for my actions at this moment. If he dies he deserves ever last bit of it," he said cracking his knuckles. Slypheil shook her head.  
  
"No He can't, you mustn't kill him. If he dies both the souls of Mr. Xellos and Miss. Filia will be gone. They will die with him, so you see now. You can't kill him Mr. Valgrav please promise me that." Valgrav looked away the started to walk towards the battle.  
  
"I promise." Then he ran up to fight with the others. Amelia smile then nodded to Slypheil. Slypheil had Xellos in her arms and Filia on her back.  
  
She ran down the halls until she was in the pit. The pit was a .. Pit in the middle of the school, it was the central place where most of everyone hanged out and/or ate there. It was a whole that was covered in carpet, had five leaves to walk down until the bottom. She laid both bodies down in the bottom. Slypheil dug into her pockets and then pulled out a piece of white chalk, except it wasn't white chalk. It was dust from a dragon's cave and bark from a willow tree mixed together with a dash of unicorn's hair. It was magically enhanced only to perform healing or protection spells. This little gift was only passed to certified healers or shrine maidens in high order.  
  
"Now this may take a while so please hold you two," she said peacefully, as she traced a diagram around them both with a star inside of it. She brushed off her hands when it was done. Slypheil smiled to herself at the perfection of her healing circle. She was just about to cast a protection around then a man walked out from no where right in front of her view behind the two bodies. She gasped.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't let you continue this.. Little.. Spell you where about to show," said the man. He had his hand in his pockets. He had a black trench coat on. The man looked down at the two bodies then smirked reveling his sharp teeth. "I see Funatzu, took care of these two."  
  
"Who are you? You look some much like.."  
  
"Xellos I know. Ironic, though I'm his worst enemy. I see we haven't met. My name is Aaron the second trickster priest," he said winking. "By your look I take it you don't trust me. Well I'm giving you no reason too.. But now I'll be on my way."  
  
".. You sent that doubleganger on us?!"  
  
"Of course. Oh my, don't be offended, it's not personal. It's just that my employer has paid me and I can't go against my word."  
  
"So. If we paid you more you would stop?"  
  
"Well.." Said Aaron putting his hand behind his head, "I wouldn't really put it that way." Slypheil gave him a determined and put her hand on her hips. His glasses slide down a little a bit but then he sighed and pushed them back up. "I see you're not letting me off so easily. But I prefer to stay loyal to my current employer. Besides it's always fun to beat Xellos, though I do it all the time."  
  
"Mr. Aaron! You must be a Mazoku aren't you?"  
  
"Well now that you mention... Kind of."  
  
"I see, now I know why you're attacking us." Aaron sweatdropped.  
  
"Isn't that stereotyping a little bit. wouldn't you say?"  
  
"What do you want with us? Why did you set that thing on us?"  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu. Well I must be on my way with those two," he said snapping his fingers. Both bodies floated then stopped when they did two long glass tables appeared. They both fell slowly to each of there own glass "plate" and then started to move towards Aaron. Slypheil threw her arms forward and wrapped her arms around both of the stretchers, so she was standing in between both of them he heels where digging into the carpet preventing them from moving.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Aaron but you can't take these two. I won't let you!"  
  
"You are a brave one. Even after knowing that I am a Mazoku, you still don't fear me. Now is that bravery of stupidity?"  
  
"Neither, Mr. Aaron. These are my friends! I can't just let you take them and kill them. I would never abandon them!"  
  
"I see its loyalty then. Then you will see why I must take them, for I am loyal as you but to my employer. Please don't make this more difficult for you self, just let go," Aaron said with a murderous tone in his voice. Slypheil shook her head then pulled them back.  
  
"I'm not letting to until you leave us alone."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to make you," he said smirking fading from view. Slypheil gulped the pulled Filia off by the arms and the same with Xellos. She whipped her forehead with the back of her hand. It was hard work. She knelled down and put her hand in praying motion. Just as she was about to starts then Gourry and Valgrav where sent out of the wall with an explosion.  
  
Val pushed him self up with his knees and Gourry pulled him self up with the wall. The doubleganger emerged out of the wall behind them and grabbed Gourry's neck. He was about to crush his bones then Gourry stuck his sword into Funatzu's gut then pulled it up. The sword of light ripped right through him like his flesh was paper. Green blood spluttered all over Gourry and Val. He held his hand over his cut and coughed up more blood. Gourry seethed his sword and Val smirked. Lina ran in from the hole in the wall.  
  
"Fire Ball!" she shouted as she through at him before he could heal then Amelia and Zelgadis fallowed.  
  
"ASTRALVINE!!!" They both yelled. The blue light shot up from the ground and engulfed the monster. His shrill scream filled the hallway and magnified it. Slypheil's eyes widen in horror at the scene that was being displayed before her eyes.  
  
"Stop!" she shouted. Everyone froze then looked at her (Insert sad music .. From when Aries dies in FF7).  
  
"What's the matter Slypheil?" asked Lina.  
  
"Stop attacking him! You're going to kill him!"  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't, said Valgrav.  
  
"Don't you see!" said Slypheil getting up, "What you are doing to him is no worse then what he did to them," she said holding her hand down to the two bodies at her feet but not removing her angry gaze from the group.  
  
"But Miss Slypheil he stole Filia's soul and almost killed Mr. Xellos!"  
  
"Yes, but your doing the same as him killing him! We can get back both of there souls back, but not a dead one!"  
  
"Slypheil. you're mixing justice too evenly here." Said Zelgadis. "We are punishing him for almost killing Filia and the other."  
  
"Killing him would make you worse then what he did! So it would be ok if I almost killed your cat for you to come and kill mine?!"  
  
"No. but." Lina shut her mouth she couldn't come back with a response. Everyone else had kept there mouth shut even the doubleganger. A moment of silence fell upon then Zelgadis's ears perked up. He heard something coming very quickly from behind Slypheil.  
  
"SLYPHEIL LOOK OUT!!!" It was too late. By the time Zel's warning reached her ears the staff shot it self right threw Slypheil's back and out of her stomach embedding it self in her. Slypheil staggered forward then fell to her knees. Then for a split second a man appeared behind her and pulled out the blood stained sliver staff and disappeared. No one had time to see who he was or even if it was a he. As soon as the staff was taking out of Slypheil fell forward.  
  
"SLYPHEIL!" shouted Lina running towards her. The blood started to seep out and formed a pool on the floor under neath her. Slypheil's eyes lost all their color and blood dripped from her mouth. As soon as Amelia touched her wound to heal it she shot her hand right back up. She looked at them and saw they where covered in blood. She began to shake then Amelia held her self and started to cry.  
  
Zelgadis ran right to her side and kneeled down he took Slypheil's pulse then shook his head.  
  
"She's not going to make it."  
  
"Yes she is, Aren't you Slypheil? Come on Slypheil wake up, please wake up," said Lina her eyes full of tears shaking Slypheil's shoulder, "Wake up come on!" Slypheil's head rolled to the side her hair covered her face. Lina's head fell on top of her dead body and began to sob. Her hot tears streamed down her face and fell unto Slypheil's face. She twitched a little bit then smiled.  
  
"Miss. Lina. Get them too a hospital.." Then her eyes shut for the last time.  
  
"SLYPHEIL!!!!" Shouted Gourry. He was crying too. He had know Slypheil since they where kids. He had been her first friend, and will stay that way. or he hoped. "DAMN YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!"  
  
"Oh my. It's seems my aim was a little of. but don't worry If you get her to the hospital in time she will live," said an un-bodied voice.  
  
"But first you have to get past me," hissed Funatzu (sad music should end here if u read at my speed ^_^''). Lina rose form her spot and shoot her head right back up. She had the most madisseted (is that a word?) look on her face. She clenched her fists. But before she could say anything Val stepped forward.  
  
"Getting past you? Don't make me laugh. I'm going to kill you before you even think about it," he said. He had lost it. This guy was going down. The monster roared.  
  
"I beat you already; don't think I can't do it again," the monster hissed.  
  
"Oh but now I'm really pissed. I haven't even shown you my real power," he said arrogantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirk.  
  
"Really, Well I guess that goes for the both of us. You won't be bale to even breath when I'm done with you."  
  
"Valgrav, you're gonna handle this one on your own?" asked Lina.  
  
"What less, like I'd have you try and help and just get in the way."  
  
"If you survive make sure to remind to beat you."  
  
"Try if you can," he said walking towards the monster. The two just stared at each other for two seconds then the doubleganger was the first to speak.  
  
"Well I'm waiting to see your new power," he said as though he knew the Valgrav was bluffing. Valgrav unfolding his arms then shrugged.  
  
"If you really want to die now, I guess it would be rude not to grant your wish." Val closed his eyes then curled his hand into fists bringing his elbows right up to his sides. A red aurora surrounded him and started coming out of the ground. Two bulges appeared between his shoulder blades. Valgrav fell to his knees then yelled in pain, as two gigantic lack wings shot out of his back. Lina gasped. He was an ancient dragon. Just as everyone thought it was over his left arm started to change. It grew long and scaly with some feathers sticking out. Veins popped out of his forehead as he let out another scream.  
  
After Val was finished his transformation he stayed on his knees and hands sweat bedding down his face. The doubleganger saw this as an opportunity.  
  
"What a waste.. After all that power you have to recover from your transformation. I'm sorry but I can't wait that long I'll just have to kill you," Funatzu smirked as he raised his clawed handed about to stab Val though the back.  
  
"Not so Fast!!"  
  
"Lina!" The doubleganger laughed.  
  
"How interesting going to try and kill me one last time?"  
  
"But this time it's going to work," Lina said holding a black blade in her hand. The doubleganger studied the blade then backed up his eyes widening.  
  
"That.sword.. The darkness.. How do you know that spell.?!"  
  
"Let's just say it was a little trick I learned," Lina said grimacing as she advanced upon the monster. She was surprised her self she had enough power to summon another Laguna Blade on the same day. "This time you're gonna pay for my friends' life!!!" Lina ran and jumped in the air, "Slash sword of Darkness.." Lina threw up blood.. She couldn't handle his much power. The spell died in her hands and she came crashing down to the floor.  
  
It took the monster two second to realize what happened. He laughed.  
  
"I'll give you congratulations for effort. to tell you the truth if that little "trick" of yours managed to get me it would've killed me!" he walked forward kicking Valgrav in the stomach sending him into the wall. "But your play is over! Now DIE!!!!"  
  
"LINA!!!!" They all shouted!!!!  
  
CLANK  
  
Amelia gasped. Gourry and Zelgadis stopped from running.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" shouted Funatzu, as he pulled back holding his stump trying to stop the blood from oozing out..  
  
Just as his claws came down on Lina his hand was cut off. Standing right behind Lina was a tall woman. She had shoulder length purple hair and her bangs covered her eyes. She wore a waitress outfit and in her hands she held a sword. It was different from a sword though. It was shaped roughly and instead of one blade it had three that looked like claws and the end a blue light shone out. like Gourry's Sword of Light.  
  
"I'm Luna Inverse."  
  
Boo: Cliff Hanger!!! ^_^'' another late story. sorry u_u'' I was on writers block!!! But I managed to finish it you'll see next chap wut happens!!! 


	29. Christmas Blues

Y Chapter 28 Christmas Blues  
  
Lina slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't move but her eyes where locked to the white roof above her head. Where was she? Not at home. Wait she jolted making more pain go through her. Where were the others? What happened?! What happened to Gourry.? Filia, and then .. Slypheil. Lina tried to get up then a hand came down and pushed her chest down so she couldn't get up.  
  
"Pushing your self to hard Lina. It isn't good, especially in the condition you in," cooed a familiar voice above her. Then her sister's face appeared before her gaze. Her bangs where just daggling above Lina's nose and she had a most unapproved smirk on. "Lina what did you do?" Lina gulped then closed her eyes.  
  
"I went to the school." Her sister sat back in the chair.  
  
"Exactly right after I told you not too! You disobeyed me!" Even though Lina couldn't see Luna's face she knew she was very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Don't say sorry, if you meant it you wouldn't have done it in the first place," she said sternly leaning on the back of her chair, "You could have died Lina. If I hadn't got there in time all of you would have been dead." Lina tired to choke back the tears. She hated to displease her sister, who already though so little of Lina already.  
  
"Where.are they.? Are they ok?" Lina managed to say without hinting to her sister she was holding tears.  
  
"Outside. they are right outside the door, but Slypheil is in the bed next to you. she is unconscious at the moment." Lina heard her walk sister walk over to the door the second it clicked open footsteps rushed to Lina's bed.  
  
"Lina?! Are you ok!?" asked Amelia worried voice. Lina nodded her head then Amelia launched her on Lina's chest and sobbed. Lina lifted her hand and rested it on Amelia's head.  
  
"Glad to see you're still alive."  
  
"You too Zelgadis. you all had me worried."  
  
"You worried! Lina you where almost dead!" said Gourry's voice.  
  
"But I'm here ain't I so no worries," she said winking. Amelia looked up then smiled whipping her eyes. Lina pushed the bottom on her remote then her back piece lifted up so she could see the whole room. Now she was sitting up. Her left arm and her forehead where rapped in bandaged. Luna was no where to be seen in the room. Valgrav was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. As soon as their eyes meet he left. The only sound for two minutes where the clicking of his feet against the marble floor of the hospital.  
  
Filia was there smiling. Xellos was standing right next to her with her hands in her pockets. Apparently Filia had lost her memory and Xellos just refused to talk (typical). All that Filia was told is that Lina was hurt badly and she came. Gourry forgot half the night, And Slypheil. they would just have to wait.  
  
"I'm so glad your fine Miss Lina," said Filia smiling, " We talked to the doctor and he said after one more good heal you'll be out today!"  
  
"That means you won't miss Christmas!" said Amelia clapping her hands together.  
  
"Thanks to you sister," said Zelgadis silencing them all, "If Luna hadn't came we would have all died."  
  
"My question is why did she wait?" Xellos finally spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lina  
  
"Well, Luna, begging your sister she would have guest that you where going to disobey her and god to the school. Right, my question is why she didn't come earlier. What."  
  
"Am I up to?" Luna walked in from the hallway. She walked passed all of them then stopped at the window. Then she turned smirking. "I'm up to nothing, if that's what you mean. Lina just need to lean learn a lesson."  
  
"What!" Zelgadis said clenching his teeth and curling his fists, "We almost died and you staid back just to give Lina a punishment! Don't you think that's a little bit stupid?"  
  
"If you have a problem with how I decide to raise my sister, then you can chose not to hang around her," Luna snapped. Lina bit her bottom lip, she didn't want her sister to get into an argument with her friends. she couldn't defend them. she would get in trouble.  
  
"But Miss Luna. even if it was punishing her little to sever," asked Amelia.  
  
"I'll do what I think is best for my sister, even if it results in what happened to night." Zelgadis would have been right across the room and holding her up by her collar but Lina held onto his arm.  
  
"Zel." Zelgadis just stared at Lina as if he was gapping at her for taking this all in without word, it wasn't like Lina. Luna just smirked then walked out brushing past Zelgadis and Xellos. "Please don't try to fight her."  
  
"Lina why didn't you fight back!" shouted Zelgadis who was very angry, and ended up hitting Lina's hand away and yelling a little more louder then he intended Lina held her hand back and Amelia gasped.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis.."  
  
"I'm out of here." Zelgadis turned on his heels and left. Filia looked as though she where about to go after him then Lina told her not to. They all stayed in silence for a while. Then Filia just shook her head and left fallowed closely by Xellos.  
  
"Why couldn't this be a normal holiday?" Amelia cried running out of the room. Lina rested her head on the pillow and let it sink in. Why did this always happen to her, Lina turned her head to see Gourry sitting there still looking at her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to leave and try to help?" she asked Gourry looking at him. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"I think right here is where the most help is needed. Plus what kind of friend would I be if I left you all alone?" Gourry said patting her head. Lina smiled back, she guessed this would be a good Christmas after all.  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis stormed down the hall of the hospital. Everyone was staring at him as he passed. His paced quickened. they always stared. why don't they stop. someone make then stop staring! Zelgadis started to walk so fast that he bumped into a tall woman. He backed up and hardly murmured sorry.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Lina bore you too much," the voice mocked. Zelgadis spun around to see an empty hallway. He scanned the hallways with his eyes, none. Just as he turned on his way out he heard someone call his name. Zel turned around to see Amelia run down the hallway until she reached him. She had a smile on but it looked strained.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, I.We where looking all over for you. Are you going to come back?" she asked as Zelgadis sighed crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nothing. just I needed to get out, it was stuffy in the room, to many people," he responded coldly. Amelia nodded, and then she looked at the floor.  
  
"So..Mr. Zelgadis, what are your parents doing for Christmas?"  
  
"They aren't my parents. I have no clue what Rezo is planning to do probably the usual gift exchange." Amelia nodded, as agreeing. She was trying to make a conversation but Zel was making it very hard. "Well, I gotta get going, can't keep Rezo waiting too long," he said leaving his fist jammed into his pockets.  
  
"Bye," Amelia said only to see him walking away. She sighed, then turned around and started towards the front doors. She might as well go home.  
  
***  
  
Filia started down the hall then she stumbled. If she hadn't been so close to the wall she would have collapsed. She had been blacking out lately. and every time she did she saw a scene.. Filia didn't get it. This time she blacked out and saw Xellos. and another man. it looked exactly like Xellos but I couldn't be. could it?  
  
"Hey Lizard lips! You plan on standing all day like that?" Xellos's voice brought her back to reality. What did that vision mean. she would have to ask her cousin at school, hopefully he would help.  
  
"No," she snapped, "Especially from the likes of you!" Filia steadied her self up then walked down the hall only fro Xellos to catch up to her then he walked with her. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering, have you noticed any different in the last twenty-four hours?" Filia regarded him suspiciously.  
  
"Why would you want to know?"  
  
"No reason," he said smiling, Filia rolled her eyes, "Well then I'll see you at school." And with that he disappeared. Filia bite her bottom lip, something didn't seem right. She shook off the feeling and sighed. Well she had to get home before her dad found out she was gone from home.  
  
***  
  
"Gourry?"  
  
"Ya? What Lina?"  
  
"You can go now, if you want, your family will be missing you."  
  
"Ya you're right. Well bye Lina," Gourry said putting his coat on patting her on the head. Just before he left he turned, "You'll be ok?"  
  
"Ya," Lina said smiling as she finally put her head down in the pillow to rest. She fell asleep in less than two seconds.  
  
Now with Gourry gone and Lina asleep Val entered. He walked over to Slypheil's bed and brought the stool over and sat down on it putting his feet on the metal boarding on the side leaning on the chair. He stared at Slypheil's unmoving cold face. He took her pulse. still there but faint. Little light shone through the blinds and was directly on her eyes.  
  
Val crossed his arms over his chest and thought about what happened the day before.all he remembered was from when he transformed and then all went dark, what he got from the others was that Luna came along, played hero. then all they all where blinded by a white light. Everyone woke up at the hospital, question what was going on.  
  
A little sound, like a coo of a dove, brought Valgrav out of his trance. He stood up alert looking around then realizing that it came from Slypheil. He stood there staring at her.  
  
Slypheil slowly opened her eyes, not realizing where she was, and got up leaning on her knees. After two seconds Slypheil gave a jump then looked around. Upon spotting Valgrav she asked hastily,  
  
"Where are the others?! Are Miss. Filia and Mr. Xellos ok?" Val smirked, always thinking of the others safety first..  
  
"There better off then they deserved to be," he replied not letting his attitude fall. Slypheil sighed in relief, she knew that that meant they were all right. She didn't ask anymore question she just laid back.  
  
"Valgrav. I don't mean to be a bother. but what happened to me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. you just got knocked out." He lied, not fully having the confidence in his voice. Slypheil gave him a quizzical look, she didn't believe him either, but decided not to push the matter any further.  
  
"So Valgrav. what do you plan on doing this Christmas?"  
  
"Well I gotta get going soon; some friends and I are going to change some gifts though." Slypheil smiled, "you?" She blushed then twiddled her fingers.  
  
"Well just me and my dad. you know," she mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you come and hang with us?"  
  
"Oh no I couldn't do that; I wouldn't want to be a nuisance."  
  
"Don't worry you won't. Plus I have some peoples who want to meet you." Slypheil nodded. "then it's decided. I'll see you around 7 then," Valgrav said getting up and leaving Slypheil alone.  
  
She leaned her head then sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want to go. but her father was a different story.  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hey how's it going! ^_^'' I've got a short chap this time.. Not many ideas. for the next two chaps after the next one.. ^_^ Well cya then ^_^ 


	30. Is This What We Really Wanted?

Chapter 29 Is This What We Really Wanted?  
  
As soon as Amelia set her foot inside the house her father came rearing around the corner.  
  
"OH AMELIA!!! MY DEAR DAUGHTER YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!" he said wrapping her in a big bear hug. Amelia almost crushed to death squirmed free then gave him a hug back.  
  
"Its ok dad I'm fine," she said patting his shoulder as he broke down tear coming out like fountains out of his eyes, Amelia sweatdropped. All the maids and butlers where behind them both smiling, happy at the safe return of Amelia. One even had a handkerchief out and was blowing her nose. "All of you worried too much, I'm fine, Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry where there to help also."  
  
"That's it! That Inverse girl is always getting into trouble," he father said getting up pacing around, "But it all was for the sake of justice!" he said giving the peace sign. Just as Phil stepped down from the balcony and maid came running in.  
  
"Miss Amelia, there is someone on the phone for you. more like four peoples," she said looking a little distraught. Amelia gave her a quizzical look then here eyes brightened up. So they did phone. Amelia ran to the phone in her room and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"How could you Amelia! You went to the school with out telling us!!!" shouted a voice from the other end of the phone; from the sounds of it, it was Moro. That must mean the other three people where Crys, Kaila and Taikoubou.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. but it would have just made it worse, you see Miss Lina and Miss Slypheil are both in the hospital because of it."  
  
"So! We could have helped!!!! You should have phoned us!!!! Hey give me back the phone!!" Moro's voice faded as another one came, it was Crys.  
  
"Are they alright. I mean Lina and Slypheil of course.. And what a bout the doubleganger? Did you kill him?" her worried voice asked.  
  
"Well, not us exactly, Miss Luna Miss Lina's sister killed him. or with think," Amelia said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Where you able to leech any information out of him?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Xellos did but he's not saying anything.we think that Miss Filia lost her memory, Mr. Gourry forgot and Mr. Valgrav didn't really help either." The phone was stolen from away from Crys and Kai's voice came now.  
  
"VALGRAV?!?!?! HOW IS HE?! IS HE ALRIGHT?!?!?!?!" apparently Crys took back the phone. "NO WAIT I WANT TO SEE HOW VAL IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amelia sweatdropped.  
  
"Typical. the second I get my hands around Xellos neck he'll talk!!" she said cheerfully. Well here's Taik.Make it quick!" she snapped at Taik over the line.  
  
"Hey Ame! How's it going? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine.It's just Filia and Slypheil."  
  
"You mean the dragon girl????"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, it must have been a strong doubleganger to get one over a dra ...." he voice trailed off as though he didn't notice the person pulling the phone away.  
  
"Well Ame . We gotta get going now.. See ya at school. bye" said Moro as she hung up. Amelia clicked the hanger down then flopped down on her bed..  
  
"I wonder how Miss Slypheil is doing.?"  
  
***  
  
Slypheil had woken up two hours later, after her sleep, and she got dressed in her real clothes. As she put her cross around her neck again the doctor came in. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"I'm happy to see you're alright. It was a good thing they got you here on time. That was sure some nasty wound. I have no advice for you, but to stay out of trouble. Slypheil bowed and muttered her thanks before leaving.  
  
She knew where Valgrav lived so she would walk over to his house, and then phone her father telling him it was alright. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. so a little truth bending was in order. Slypheil smiled as she walked down the icy mound and walk into the alley. Her hand started to get cold so she tucked them into her jacket pockets.  
  
Slypheil wasn't really looking where she was going but amazingly ended up right in Val's duplex's walk way. She walked up the path. There was two knocked over garden gnomes and the dirt from the garden, not to mention the flowers, where amiss all around the yard. As soon as Slypheil touched the knocker on the door it fell off.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so stupid," she said to her self half smiling. People do that sometimes when they do something stupid..or accidentally do something by mistake they start to laugh.  
  
When Slypheil stood up she saw Val starring at her with an eyebrow raised. She completely turned red then everything she said came out of her mouth in gibberish. He gave a little chuckle then opened the screen door. "I-I-m. really sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
Valgrav took it back from her then slammed it right back into its place like nothing had happened.  
  
"Don't worry that always happens, we still need to get it fixed," Val said smirking staring at the knocker for a while then he went inside and just barely whispered, "Come in." Slypheil walked in slowly and slipped off her shoes. She walked down stairs slowly her feet sinking into the worn out carpet.  
  
She ducked as she walked under and into the little cove down stairs. Two couches and one sofa where placed in front of the TV. All the walls where painted a dark blue and the carpet was black. If it weren't for the light in the corner of the room or the TV you might as well be walking into a wall. There was music playing in the corner. It was NOFX. In the opposite side of the room a drum set and two guitars where placed right beside the computer. If Slypheil reached out her arm she would have had to grow 3 feet taller to touch the roof.  
  
"Who ever lives here, must be tall.." She thought. Slypheil sat down on the sofa and Valgrav stuck his hand in his pockets and turned around and started to walk to the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'll go get the guys." and with that he was gone. Slypheil was startled by his sudden disappearance, then she shrugged it off, he was a Mazoku of course. She took this time to walk around and view pictures on the wall. There was one Slypheil thought was the prettiest. She plucked it right of the shelf and sat down studying it.  
  
In the picture Valgrav, him very young, was sitting in a lap of a man and behind them was a woman. The woman had long aqua-green hair that had a clasp to keep it back. Her eyes where closed so she had no eye color to Slypheil. She was wearing a flowery dress with straps, and a straw hat to add. It seemed as if the wind was blowing in the picture. The man had a white button up shirt which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing brown pants. His hair was spiky and a very dark blue and he had yellow eyes. He had a smile on his face and looked as if he could tell you where staring at the picture.  
  
"Well, well look who here. The last person I'd expect," a voice said from over head. Slypheil jumped then hide the picture behind her back. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing before her.  
  
"Prof.p-professor Grav? What are you doing here?" Slypheil felt a shiver run up her spine. A feeling of hate and anger filled her. Grav smirked,  
  
"I live here," Slypheil raised her eyebrows in shock, "It seems that Valgrav hasn't told you anything. I. adopted Valgrav. Both his parents died along time ago and now I take care of him." Slypheil took out the picture from behind her back and looked at it. Not noticing the tall shadow that loomed over her Slypheil almost gave a scream when Grav pulled the picture away and put it back.  
  
"I'm back. I hope you two introduced each other?" said Val jumping down the stairs and landing at the bottom.  
  
"Yes we have," said Grav smirking sitting down on the couch the farthest away from Slypheil. Slypheil felt very uncomfortable and her gaze shifted around the room so not to make eye contact with Grav.  
  
"I-I need to use the phone. I have to phone my dad," she said in a low whisper.  
  
"Come, I'll show you where to go," said Val beckoning her to fallow. They walked up two flights of stairs and in the hall way of the kitchen. On the wall hung the phone, Slypheil picked it up. She dialed her phone number and waited. It rang about two times then worried voice picked up the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello, have you found my daughter?"  
  
"Daddy? Is that you?"  
  
"Slypheil?! You're alright. Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?" said Slypheil's father quickly asked.  
  
"I'm find daddy. I'm at Valgrav's house, I.. I went to the school with Miss. Lina.. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.." Slypheil was now entwining the cord around her finger and biting her lip. Her father sighed,  
  
"Slypheil I'm not made at you.. I'm just happy you're alright. I have a meting to go to with the church; can you get a ride home?"  
  
"Yes, I'll try, if I can't I'll walk home. it's not that cold. Ok? Bye daddy, love you."  
  
"Bye Slypheil," And with That Slypheil hung up the phone. She sighed and bowed her head down. Valgrav put his hand on her shoulder. Slypheil stood up straight then turned and smiled.  
  
Both of them where silent as they walked all the way back down stairs. Now Jilias and Gravos where sitting on the other couch. The three turned their heads as Slypheil and Val came down. Jilias waved and Gravos just stared.  
  
"Hallo, Slypheil. Me name's Jilias," the fox said sticking out his hand. Slypheil shook his hand.  
  
"My name's Gravos," Slypheil shook his hand as well. She sat down on the sofa. There was no conversation except for the blaring of the music and the TV. Grav finally moved his cupped his hand together then propped his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his hands.  
  
"So, Valgrav. what happened? Did you find out the source of the problem?" Valgrav shook his head.  
  
"No, but the golden dragon and Xellos did, though the golden has lost her memory. There was a doubleganger as the letter said. Inverse showed up and so did her friends. Then at the end her older kin showed up."  
  
"Inverse's older kin.. You mean Luna, so. it is serious." Grav said smirking. Val gave him a quizzical look then they both turned their heads when Slypheil spoke.  
  
"Miss Luna is Lina's older sister.. They both live together because they lost their parents. and Miss Luna almost lost Miss Lina! Please leave them alone! Don't cause any trouble," Slypheil shouted with a worried voice. Grav laughed.  
  
"You have no clue, what you are talking about. If Xellos knows something will just have to take it out of him by force. We all know that some one had to hire the doubleganger.. They don't just appear in locals area's for no reason."  
  
"I know, that must that guy was.."  
  
"Which guy?" Slypheil stopped she had just remember the man with the sunglasses. Who was he? Slypheil shook her head.  
  
"I don't know... I just thought of something, nothing important."  
  
"Don't lie," Grav said a little aggressively, "You know something that we don't and you aren't saying anything," he said giving her a evil look. Slypheil stood up from her chair and then ran to the stairs.  
  
"I have to go. I promised my dad I'd be there soon." She ran and pulled her coat on slamming the door shut behind her. As soon as it shut Grav smiled.  
  
"Fallow her."  
  
***  
  
"Zelgadis, open up," said Rezo's voice from outside Zel's locked door. There was no answer so Rezo just walked in.  
  
Zelgadis was lying across his bed and hand his face half buried in his crossed arms. Rezo walked over to him then stood in front of his bed. "Zelgadis, you went to the school, with out my permission, and to add you knew it was forbidden by the school. You could have been killed, or badly hurt." Zelgadis just shrugged. "You do realize that if you died, how much I would have gone through for nothing."  
  
"What? That you finally got to make a successful Chimera and that it died you won't be able to make another one," he snapped sarcastically. Rezo smirked.  
  
"You still think it's bad. You where the one who wanted power. you got it regardless of what you think, you got what you wanted, and if you ask me it's an improvement." Zelgadis clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Why, you always seem so lonely, maybe the thing you need is someone to talk to," he said in a calm voice as though her where mocking him. Zelgadis lost his temper and through a spell at Rezo. But his was gone, and the spell disintegrated.  
  
"Damnit!" Zelgadis put his ear phones on and hid his face under his pillow. Rezo walked down the hall way he was smirking which had an evil glint to it. Then he stumbled and used the wall to keep him up. He lurched a little bit and used his other hand and held his head.  
  
"What's, what's happening to me.," Rezo said holding out his hands which where shaking. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"You want to see?" Rezo spun around the hall was empty.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"You want to see, Rezo the Red Priest?" Rezo took a breath.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll let you see again, but first you have to help me."  
  
***  
  
After an hour Gourry reached his house. He slid the door open and took of his shoes shutting the door behind him. He walked down the wooden halls and entered the kitchen. On the table was his grandmother, she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the table the phone right next to her. His Grandfather was cooking.  
  
"I'm home.." He said quietly. His grandfather turned around and smiled.  
  
"Welcome home son, we where expecting you soon. Well I was. Your grand mother was worried sick. As you can see she stayed by the phone all night, but its best you let her be and go get some rest. When you wake up breakfast will be ready." Gourry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa, I'll see you when I wake up," he said backing out of the room and shutting the door very slowly. He made his way down to his room. He opened the sliding door and turned around to look at the yard. It was very beautiful sight. a place worth of dieing.  
  
There were two ponds that connected like a moat in front of the house and a bridge lead over them. Gardens, cherry trees and statues filled the garden. There was on oak tree which was right before the arc entrance. Gourry shut his door. His room was very plan.  
  
In the corner there was a closet and right beside it was a drawer. On the opposite side of the room there was a mirror and a book shelf. In the middle of the room there was a very low table with 4 cushions surrounding it. Gourry's bed was right against the wall. He had one light in his room it was hanging from his roof above the table.  
  
Gourry pulled out a pair of blue boxers and went to the washroom to change. He came out stretching and yawning. He was very tired and sore. Gourry crawled under his comforters and stared at the white ceiling. It didn't take long for Gourry to go to sleep. Even though he thought of a lot of stuff he could easily store it in the back of his mind, where most of the time it was forgotten.  
  
Outside Gourry room standing on the oak tree branch was a figure. It smiled then jumped down from the tree landing perfectly on the ground. It crosses its arms. The figure ran his hand through his hair and smiled. The sun just started to fully come out from behind the mountains.  
  
"A perfect place to set up camp.and .. With Rezo been taking care of all we need is the bait." The figured faded from view as soon as the ray's of the sun hit.  
  
***  
  
She ran to her house at full speed. Dashing up the flights of stairs as fast as she could and flinging her door open. Filia slowly walked into the house to find her dad sprawled on the couch with beer bottles all over. She went into her room to find her sister asleep on the bed .assumingly she fell asleep waiting for Filia. Her mother was sound asleep in her own bed her hand on the phone. It seems that they where worried.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking?!" Filia spun around to find her father staring right into her eyes. Her tail popped out and was swishing back and forth.  
  
"I-I went out with some friends.."  
  
"At 7 o'clock at night?! And you came back the next day! You little slut! I bet you went out and got your self pregnant!"  
  
"No I didn't!!" Filia shouted back. Her father slapped her right across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me!! You slut! Now get to you room and take your sister out!" Filia reluctantly, and slowly, walked to her room Tears rolled off her face and hit the carpet. She tired not to slam her door shut.  
  
"Come on. wake up Sarah." she said giving her sister a shove. Sarah woke then realized Filia was home.  
  
"Oh Filia your back!!" She said flinging her arms around her sister giving her a hug. "Fi. what's the matter you.. I'll get out." Sarah said getting up slowly and then running out of Filia's room. As soon as she did, Filia buried her face into the pillow and cried her self to sleep.  
  
Sarah walked into the living room. Their dad must have gone to bed. She settled down on the couch. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Sarah-Ul Copt, who is this? No, I'm Sorry you have the wrong number. Filia is my.."  
  
"Now don't be ling Sarah, I know Filia lives there. She's sleeping now if I'm correct," said the voice from the other line. Sarah's grip became tighter on the phone.  
  
"W-what do you want. Who is this.?"  
  
"Now, I can't go giving out valuable information like that, but I'll see you at school ... bye Sa." Before the man on the other line could phone she slammed the receiver down. Sarah took a deep breath then ran over to the window and shut the curtains.  
  
"Fi. you're in trouble."  
  
***  
  
"Lina you do realize that you're going to be punished for this," said Luna as she turned a left in the intersection. Lina nodded, she wasn't really paying attention so everything else her sister said went right over her head.  
  
The snow was getting lighter. and softer. perfect for snowboarding... Maybe after all this she should phone the others and go to the hill. Lina sighed. "Lina! Pat attention," Luna snapped, she shook her head and turned on the radio and the mambo burst out of the speakers.  
  
"A little out of season." Lina murmured talking to her self. Luna put her foot on the gas sharply going into the next lane missing the truck in front of them by two inches. She sped up further. She gave a sharp turn to the left so Lina's face squished into the window.  
  
"Now.," Luna said slowing down, "What did you find out about this doubleganger?"  
  
"Well. it called it self by a name. He was obviously hired. By who is what I'm rally wondering. But I think I know who did it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well right before Slypheil was. you know. someone had to do that to her. a man appeared and then disappeared right after. then we all heard this voice. It was a guy. and probably a monster." Luna smirked.  
  
"As always. Well you couldn't expect nothing less from them. but it was a very dangerous and stupid move on there behalf. It's that their losing it... or their up to something more serious.."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lina very interested that Luna knew something. Luna usual never talked about stuff like this openly. I guess driving does that to you.  
  
"Never mind. Now I have to think of a punishment for you. how about being stuck in a room full of slugs?" Lina froze and she started to shake. Luna laughed. "No, that would be torture. you've had enough of that tonight. Well, I give you a deal Lina. you deal with this new problem and get it over. which means destroying the monster, I won't give you a punishment, Deal?" Lina was about to open her mouth and say something sarcastic m=but she bite her tongue back. She knew that her sister was only doing this because if she had to finish it she would have to miss her part time job as a waitress. Sometimes Lina thought that was the only thing that Luna loved. Lina sighed..  
  
"Your not giving me a choice are you?"  
  
"No." Luna smiled and so did Lina.  
  
"I guess it's a "deal" then."  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hidy Hody!!! Sorry I couldn't pin this up sooner. I've been really busy I mean busy. This chapter seems to have a lot of cliff hangers, no? Well I gotta get working on the next chap. R&R PLZZZZZZZZ!!! Also I'd love it if you guys out there e-mail me with ideas. I'm kinda picking at straws here ^_^'' 


	31. When Did This Happen?

Chapter 30 When Did This Happen?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Sigh, I new day, another school day . Christmas break is over. For those who didn't exercise are getting a belly, unlike others who cry on the street or in the room with a broken pain as the rich and famous walk by laughing. Not even showing the hint of kindness or pity. Some dead bodies, dead form the cold, scattered the alley's. The ones who survive eat of the dead of the others, taking whatever they can.  
  
This is how it works; if you can't win you lose and die. You have to end up living like maggots in the park, alleys and sewers is where u find the most comfort, as others use warm comfy beds. Imagine sleeping in garbage's, cement or even benches for a bed, you must say you pity them, or at least try. Next time you see one . give them food . A blanket .  
  
Now you, the reader, must be wondering what this has to do with the story . well you'll see .  
  
Rain poured down hard on the streets of the city, a little odd. but winter was almost over . In the Tim Horton's the rain hit's the windows like needles ... the rapping sound still is there .  
  
Filia walked over to the seat with her hot chocolate and sat down, she was staring out of the window. She cupped her hand around the cup and sighed.  
  
"Scooch over Fi," said Lina sitting beside her. They all had decided to get together, now Filia, Lina, Gourry, Slypheil, Zelgadis and Amelia where all sitting in a both a Tim's discussing matters. "Now that where all here . Has anyone have anything to bring up before we start?"  
  
"Well . something has been happening and it's very odd," said Zelgadis put his hand on his chin thinking, "Rezo's been acting very weird lately. his missed worked for about a week now and he locks him self in the basement for days on end. Not that I'm worried or anything it's just different ."  
  
"Do you think it could have to do anything with . you know . what happened at the school?" asked Amelia sounding worried.  
  
"Maybe.. We have no clue yet." said Lina.  
  
"I have something to say too ... But something different seems to be happening at my house," Gourry said, " It's may sound unimportant but .a lot of things are going missing and one time . I think someone tired to steal my sword of light . and now . all the plants seem to be growing at an very fast pace . especially the oak tree ."  
  
"You mean Flagoon?" asked Slypheil coming to sit down at the table beside them. Gourry nodded.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well . Miss Lina . I have been, well I don't know much about visions but I've been getting them more frequently ."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well .. I've been having much about the school . and then ruby eyes," and that's all so far . There are some ancient writings sometimes but I can't keep the image to long to transcribe them." Everyone was silent for a while then Lina spoke up.  
  
"Dose anyone have any idea now . who sent that doubleganger . it's been bugging me for a while," Zelgadis said.  
  
"I-I think I know who did it ..." Slypheil said in a whisper, "It was a man. he looked like Mr. Xellos . but he was taller, and had glasses on and his hair was maroon. I can't recall if he told me his name . but he was the man who hired the doubleganger."  
  
"Did you tell anyone else this, Slypheil?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
"His name is Aaron," said a voice from the booth behind Lina. They all froze no one got up to look.  
  
"Xellos," hissed Filia.  
  
"Mr. Xellos how do you know?"  
  
"Let's say we are . old acquaintances. But at the moment we are enemies, and I need to catch him."  
  
"So you've come to tell us information about him so will go out and destroy him for you right Xellos?" said Lina smirking with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Xellos chuckled.  
  
"As observant as ever I see, Lina Inverse."  
  
"But now that we know we won't help you, you nangomi!"  
  
"That's not true . weather we want to help him or not we have to," said Lina.  
  
"What, we don't need to help him we can go do this on are own," said Zelgadis.  
  
"Yes we will. We need the information that he has. Be cause if we go in and look for it on are own we might just be falling into a trap. Trust me if there was another way then Xellos's way I'd do it but since we need to take the way that's has less risks factors for us I'll take it."  
  
"But Miss Lina surely we don't need HIS help, we can do it on are own!" Filia whined. She distasted the idea of Xellos helping at the most.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sue what you guys are talking about but . whatever Lina says is ok I'll go to that idea!" said Gourry smiling. Slypheil smiled a little bit too, but it was forced.  
  
"Good, good so that means you'll agree to do it."  
  
"Like we have another choice. So spill out the information, Xellos."  
  
"If you insist. Fist like I said before the monster you're fighting name is Aaron. He is a halfling, in other words a half Mazoku half human. But that doesn't stop him from being very powerful. So far we don't know who his master is . or who created him. But we know his mission is to destroy this town. Do you remember the magical field that was put up a little while ago?" they nodded, "It was a field to his advantage. As soon as he out it up any negative energy that's come from anyone will be sucked up into that field and given to him in form of a magical enhancement. I think he's using it for another purpose, not for him."  
  
"You mean he's using for something else?"  
  
"Or someone else. From what I heard . Gourry's house is their camp site, and Rezo . well that's all we can say for now."  
  
"What do you mean Gourry's house is there camp!?! For now!! Xellos?!?!?" Lina looked over the seat to see nothing.  
  
"Damnit, What the hell is he up to?" cures Zelgadis.  
  
"Gourry- dear dose that mean you and you grandparents are in trouble?"  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa!" said Gourry shooting up out of his chair. "I gotta go see if there ok."  
  
"Sit back down Gourry. If your house is a potential target they won't attack so soon," Lina said sliding back into the seat.  
  
"But Miss Lina what are we going to do?" asked Amelia. Lina shrugged.  
  
"For now we should just settle down," Replied Filia.  
  
"And wait to see what happens. Everyone should keep track of what's happening in their houses, if anything unusual comes up phone someone,' said Zelgadis standing up and pulling his coat back on. "Come on Slypheil, Gourry I'll give you guys a ride home. See you all tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Well I'll call a cab, Miss Lina you wanna ride?"  
  
"Sure, you need a ride Filia?" Filia shook her head.  
  
"No, that's ok I'll walk home . it's not that far."  
  
After saying farewells Amelia and Lina climbed into the cab and disappeared around the corner. Filia pulled on her jacket and put her hood on. She walked onto the street. Since the time in the coffee shop the rain got worse. It was coming down hard and in buckets .  
  
Filia walked down the street. Cars zoomed up and down the streets. All Filia could see was the blackness and the lights from the street lamps and on coming cars. Filia walked fast. for the water was hitting her legs that weren't covered by her skirt. She had her head bowed so when she ran into the person she didn't notices who it was.  
  
"So Filia . did you finally get what the visions meant?" Filia froze in spot, not because of fear but because she couldn't move physically . something was holding her back. "Dear, Filia . you still haven't figured out have you. By the time you do it will be too late. You and your friends and this whole town will be gone . Even little Sarah ." Filia's whole body froze.  
  
"Don't you touch my sister! What do you want . You're Aaron aren't you .?" The man chuckled.  
  
"It seems that Xellos, did need your help . I can't wait, well till we see each other next," the voice faded then Filia stumbled then pivoted around quickly to see the bar street. Filia gulped. This seemed to be a bad start for only the begging of the enemy.  
  
She walked until she reached the park near her apartment. She could see the light on and hear the TV blaring through the open window . Filia knew the second she came though the door her father would be on her case . maybe tonight would be better . to sleep out here. She walked up the park and crammed her self into the red tube. The hard plastic was uncomfortable put it was worth it. She pulled her jacket down over her knees and looked at the top of the tube. She felt a wet trickle on her hand.  
  
A hole in the tube? No . her tears ... Filia smirked and used her sleeves to wipe them away. She tired to keep a smile but then she broke down she buried her head into her knees and fell asleep crying. The rain hit the red tube in the park as many wealthy people passed in there cars. On of them knowing that there . in the red tube of the park . was the worlds worries and hate .  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hey! Well I finally explained about Aaron for those of use who didn't know ^_~ Well I can't wait till next chap . any Nahga fans better read this chap ^_^'' 


	32. Her Name Is Nahga!

Her Name Is Nahga! Chapter 31  
  
"Where are Filia and Amelia?" Asked Gourry as they got to their lockers for the beginning of the day. All the halls and the rooms looked untouched this was odd . they all guessed that the teachers or the authorities restore did. Rumors spread like wildfire that someone had destroyed the doubleganger. Of course the rumor had Lina and her friend's names in it. Every time someone passed they go to the total opposite side of the hallway and start to whisper. This was really ticking Lina off.  
  
Three guys passed, they saw the group, doing a u-turn to pass them one was tall and lanky, the second was short and fat and the third was middle height well built. They all sweatdropped except for Lina who stomped over too the two. The two guys cowered against a locker.  
  
"What is the problem here?!" Lina said half glaring half a wicked smile on her face. They both were shaking and on the floor. Finally one of them got the courage too speak up.  
  
"W-well we were told that the dragon spooker was in this hall way . and that she was the one who set the doubleganger in the school," the lanky one said gulping. Lina pulled back standing up putting her hands on her hips and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok . I can understand the doubleganger but can one of you tell me what the hell is a dragon spooker is!!" They all shuddered.  
  
"Well . there's a song that goes with it .," The guy cleared his throat and began to sing, "Little girl little breast scares a dragon from its nest!" Lina curled her hand into a fist and smacked the guy right on the head. Just before Lina could punish them any further an ear piecing laugh echoed through out the halls. Everyone except for Lina covered their ears. Lina started to twitch and she spun around. One of her fears had become true . she found her.  
  
"Oh hohohohohohohohoho, there you are Lina! Trying to ignore me in the halls! Not answering my calls or messages! You can't hide from me forever, or get ride of me!" laughed a big chested girl. She walked down the hall way her chest heaving every time she laughed. She had black raven hair that reached down past her back. Her shirt was a black reveling blouse and she wore a very short skirt and high black boots. She had to big hoop earrings and a necklace that ended in the middle with a mini skull. Also she had a bracelet around her upper arm and a clasp on her thigh.  
  
Lina shuddered as the tall black haired girl walked up to her. She leaned in and looked up Lina with her hands on her hips as if she where examining her. She threw her head back and laughed her . very ear shattering laugh. "Still the same flat chested Lina. But no matter still the same I can see ... not the best of taste in clothes or people for that matter," she said mockingly looking over at the group across the hall. The vein on Lina's head got bigger.  
  
"And I see you haven't changed a bit either, Nahga," Lina said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I see you know each other," said Zelgadis speaking up not liking this . girl one bit. Nahga tossed her head to the side then turned to face the group.  
  
"I'm Lina's foremost and ."  
  
"Her names Nahga and she's a pain in the ass," said Lina interrupting. Nahga's arms fell to and her head lolled to the side.  
  
"You're so mean Lina!" Ignoring that comment on almost anything that rolled from Nahga's mouth Lina began to tell the story of their "relationship". She went on explaining how they meet in grade 3 and Nahga just seemed to tag along around where ever Lina went. Lina even had a little nick name for her follower, fish . well you know. About grade 7 they split up not really seeing each other again, being in different classes. Around grade 9- to now Lina was avoiding Nahga as much as she could. Not only did Nahga have that annoying laugh and she was so egotistical she always leeched more trouble to Lina (which is very possible).  
  
"So who is she? Can we trust her?" asked Zelgadis suspiciously. Lina laughed.  
  
"Nahga couldn't hurt a fly. Just because she'd miss it and hit herself in the head," Lina said sweatdropping.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well Nahga," Lina said turning to Nahga who was looking at her nails as she was sitting on the rail, her legs crossed. "I might as well introduce you. This is Zelgadis, Gourry and Xellos." Zel just crossed his arms and "HPMHED", Gourry waved and smiled while Xellos smirked. Nahga walked right up to Xellos and bent down so she was not even an inch from his face. She looked down to all of them considering she was as tall as or even taller then Gourry. Xellos backed up and sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello Miss Nahga," he said lifting and eyebrow and opening on eye. Nahga put her hands on her hips and backed up a little bit looking Xellos up and down studying him.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmm . it's obvious, you're a Mazoku am I right, of course," Nahga said laughing. Xellos semi laughed and then nodded closing his eyes again.  
  
"Very good observation. Now you wouldn't happen to be one would you?"  
  
"You know as much as I do that I'm not, unless you're not the monster you live up to be," She responded smugly. The two stood staring at each other with a look of arrogance about them. Then Nahga turned to look at Zelgadis who was looking away with his hood up. She walked over and gave a tug on the back. Zel panicked, never having this happen to him, and he jumped back in the air landing on his foot and knee propping himself straight with his hand.  
  
"Whoa, Zel! Settle down, don't worry. She wouldn't make fun of you," said Lina a little surprised at his reaction. Nahga began to walk around Zelgadis, who by now was standing up and fallowing her with his gaze, then she finally came into halt in front of him. Nahga walked up to him and pushed his chin up.  
  
"What an interesting creation. One third burrow demon, human and golem. I do specialize in that area . you are quite interesting. Who ever morphed you was very talented and knew what they where doing," said Nahga in a know- it-all voice.  
  
Zel tossed his head away glaring at her.  
  
"I'm not an experiment you can observe," he said hotly putting his hood back on. Nahga laughed but then it was cut shortly off by her flying into the wall. She pealed off and fell back to the floor. Lina apparently drop kicked Nahga in the back. Lina was looking quit pissed. She crossed her arms and was glaring at her fallen "friend".  
  
"First rule! If you are going to be with me or my friends you have to respect them an ." Lina had finally open her eyes to see a Nahga who was not listen and was dusting of her skirt. "NAHGA!!! Listen to me when I'm talking!!!"  
  
"Now look what you've done!!! You got my skirt dirty!!! This will take FOREVER to get out!!!!" Both girls approached each other sparks flying from their eyes. They both locked hands and pressed foreheads against each other. A fire burst from under feat and roared around them.  
  
Gourry scratched his head not knowing what to do in this situation. Zelgadis rolled his eyes and then started to walk away. Gourry shrugged then put his hands behind his head and walked off fallowing Zel. Xellos smiled at the two girls. What lovely emotions, then he sighed.  
  
"Well you two have fun!" he said fading from view leaving the two egos bull it out.  
  
***  
  
Lunch time eventually rolled around the very long and old corner. The student flowed in in gaggles, herds, flocks and in schools. A murmur of buzz started in the once silenced cafeteria. Many went out to eat in the hallways or at home.  
  
Lina sighed as she plopped down at the table beside Gourry and across from Zelgadis. She pulled a plastic bag which held her homemade lunch. Gourry had some caff food and Zelgadis sat, more or less contently, down with his coffee.  
  
"So I see you finished you're little useless quarrel," Zelgadis said smugly under his coffee cup. This reserved him a so call well-deserved-kick. Lina savagely . well at least none mannerly bit into her turkey sandwich. She ate it with such haste it probably was a world record. "So where's that odd girl? Did you get ride of her?"  
  
Lina raised her eyes a bit and then she chomped her apple.  
  
"That odd girl is behind you," she said swallowing her apple piece. Zelgadis groaned and leaned his head in the palm of his hand. Nahga sat down beside him forcing him to move down the bench. She had some kind of drink in a flask and soup.  
  
It was silence the whole entire time until Lina couldn't stand her hunger anymore and grabbed one chicken leg from Gourry's plate with her fork. As soon as she picked it off the plate Gourry's fork came down and bolted hers into the plate.  
  
This started the full pledge all out food fight, between the two of them only though. Zelgadis kept edging away from the group who was causing attention. He lifted up his hood and bowed his head staring at his coffee. Nahga noticed this then smiled. She propped her elbows up and leaned her chin on the back of her hands. She turned to Zelgadis and gave him a sly smile. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything she snapped up and turned around. Lina and Gourry stopped their fight and Zelgadis looked up at the newcomer . who apparently had been standing their looking at them for a while.  
  
"I see you noticed me, that's some talent you have for that," the man said sitting down right besides Nahga smiling. He had sunglasses on and a black trench coat. "You all seem so silent . what's the matter seen a ghost?"  
  
"Have we met?" asked Lina leaning backing in her chair looking at him with a look that held no trust.  
  
"Maybe, that all depends ." he said darkly sending a chill up Lina's back. Then Nahga tossed her nose up in the air.  
  
"Sorry but I don't mix with monsters." The man smiled and looked as if her where hurt by that comment.  
  
"What have the others done to put a bad impression on all are names? Anything I could make up for? A date perhaps," he said sarcastically. Gourry leaned over and whispered to Lina.  
  
"There's something about this guy Lina he seems like a monster." Lina face faulted and then turned to Gourry with a look as if to say and-your-so dense-because?  
  
"That's because he is Gourry."  
  
"Oh," said Gourry, "That explains a lot."  
  
"Explains a lot we've just met this guy!" Lina semi hissed/shouted. Gourry opened then closed his mouth as though he where trying to think of something to say.  
  
"What where we talking about?" Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind," she said now turning to the man who seemed to be trying to get Nahga's acceptance but was failing. "So what do you want?"  
  
"So just because I come to sit here with you mean I want something? What about friendship?" Zelgadis snorted. The man leaned back in his chair so he could see Zel and then raised an eyebrow. "You think that's funny?"  
  
"Yes, considering it's coming from a Mazoku and because you where staring at us for the longest time. It doesn't exactly give the warmest feeling of comfort," implied Lina. "Besides . You look like some one I know and I don't exactly trust ."  
  
"Oh you mean Xellos," the man said calmly, "Yes you could say I do . though I do think I do have a better personality and looks wouldn't you," he said winking at Lina. She raised her eyes, exactly like Xellos.  
  
"Yes you would know who we are talking about considering you're his acquaintance . right Aaron," said Zelgadis speaking up. Lina looked sharply at the man and then clenched her fists. It did fit all clearly. Gourry stopped eating at the name "Aaron" and then looked up with a look that said I'm-going-to-rip-out-your-skull . well something along those lines. He laughed.  
  
"Well you all are a bunch of quick observers and thinkers I'll have to watch out for that. So what did Xellos tell you?"  
  
"Everything that he knew . hopefully and we knew," said Lina. She was forming a fire ball under the table. Aaron chuckled and then leaned back and put one of his arms behind the bench. When he talked he spoke in a lower and darker tone.  
  
"You better put that fire ball away. I would very displease if you singed my clothes and anyway I don't think the school would be happy going on fire, would it? Good now that you are calmer. I will explain my terms of the game. Please don't interrupt for unlike Xellos I take my work seriously and like do get things done quickly unless it's more amusing for me. Now rule number 1 . no talking. In other words this is our little secret no one else. Rule number 2, you can't go and try to start a plan ahead of time or create a barrier or look for a counter barrier. Rule number 3 I don't want any trouble till I say so. Now you probably are wondering why you have to listen to me. One reason I think will be good enough I'm in the position right now to destroy each and one of you or your families," he said with a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"That's playing dirty," said Gourry.  
  
"There no playing nice in this game it's either losing or win. I don't think I have to explain what I mean by that." The awkward silence was overtaken by Nahga's laugh, which sent some people fleeing from the lunch room.  
  
"So you're saying you're so weak you have to play dirty to win" said Nahga smugly. Aaron smiled.  
  
"Not necessarily. Trust me if it where my way I'd have you all killed by now. But my boss has other plans for you. I prefer not to disobey them. For my employer is very strict. Well I think I've spent my time well here good bye to you all," he said cheerfully smiling then fading from view. Nahga laughed her chest bouncing when she did.  
  
"He's all words."  
  
"I'm afraid not this time Nahga . this guy is for real. We all know I'll fill you in later." Everyone's face fell and turned serious.  
  
"Well then this must mean ."  
  
"Ya I think you're right Zel. This means we've lost a chance of even starting up to prepare for what's going to happen."  
  
"Why not? Just because this Aaron guy says not too doesn't mean we don't have to," said Gourry.  
  
"Because Gourry, we don't know the full extent of his power. He may be able to watch us with out us knowing and even know what's going on in are lives. I much as I hate to say it we have to do what he says. But the second we do he will regret he ever threatened Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Well let's all hope so . if this doesn't turn for the better who knows what will happen?"  
  
***  
  
Boo: Well hello there fans!!! ^_^'' Been a while since I updated. Just bust I guess . Yes I guess this fic is taking its turn towards seriousness. I still will accept ideas. Cuz remember they can't do anything so maybe a few funny chapters for the next little while! ^_^'' So I need actually new characters. A painter, a bookworm and two other normal people. Also they other people I have used the previous chapters will be reappearing!! So look for updates soon!!! 


	33. The First Day of relaxing Or so we thou...

Chapter 32 The First Day of Relaxing Finally Comes . Or So We Thought .  
The snow was almost on the brink of melting. Today was a perfect day to go the skill hill. The hill was called Snow's Deep Ridge. I was a valley with a mountain in the middle. The snow was never man made snow all of it was pure nature made. It was . the snow, about 5 feet high . if you where to fall in but I'm sure that hasn't happened to the very fortunate of us . Right, anyways at the very foot of the hill lies a more than large wooden lodge for weary skiers and snowboarder and the occasional tubers (Go Tubing!!). Now inside this where we shall begin .  
  
A fire place near the front is very welcoming to any cold and frozen person who would step place in here. Around the fire place are seated sofas and couches of all kind. A coffee table full of magazines and hot chocolate rests itself in the middle. On the red Victorian walls pictures of the chalet and hills are scattered. The warm carpet offers comfort for tired and sprained feet. At the very end booths are lined up for food and souvenirs.  
  
Lina plopped herself down on the sofa. She pulled off her toque and pushed up her goggles. She was red in the face and was sweating from the long run she had spent on the hill. Gourry soon came to the couch followed by Slypheil, Amelia and Zelgadis. Gourry handed Lina her hot chocolate then sat on the opposite couch next to Slypheil.  
  
Gourry had a touque on that he pulled of he's head letting his hair fall back into place. He tossed his hat on the coffee table. Music was playing in the background. Amelia pulled her gloves off with her teeth then placed them in the arms of her coat that she was sitting on. Zelgadis pulled up his goggles and then kicked off his boots putting them up by the fire. Lina took a deep breath out then took a sip of her hot chocolate. As soon as he tongue touched it withdrew, the chocolate was scolding. But when she looked over at Gourry he was drinking away contently.  
  
Both of their gazes caught then Lina looked away blushing as soon as Gourry flashed a smile at her. Then Gourry not paying attention started to gag on the marshmallow that went down the wrong tube. He started to cough and clench his fist around the cup which resulted in it jumping out of the cup and landing over Gourry's pants. Not only was his face blue from choking a tint of red from pain and burn from the hot chocolate.  
  
"Oh! Gourry-dear! Are you alright?!" asked Slypheil in a worried voice placing her hand on his arm. Gourry lifted his head totally backwards making a final attempt to swallow, which he succeeded. As soon as he recovered he looked up and smiled so did Slypheil. Then she started to giggle. "Oh Gourry-dear you had me worried there," she said holding her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. Lina was glaring at the both of them over the rim off her cup her grip on the cup tightened. Then she let go suddenly realizing what she was doing.  
  
"What's that matter with me . why do I feel so angry . There just friends . And why do I care .," Lina was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by a flying pen lid that she dodged just in time. When she looked to see who threw it to go over a beat them, for ever even having a thought of attacking the beautiful Lina Inverse, she saw Zelgadis. He was smirking and then lifted his eyebrows. It took Lina about 2 seconds to realize what he was hinting at then she blushed and glared at Zel cursing over her cup at him.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, are you coming with me to go for another run down the hill?" asked Amelia getting back up pulling her coat on. Zel hesitated as the words slithered their way into his ears.  
  
"Yes Zelgadis why don't you," said Lina with a sneer plastered on her lips. Zelgadis stared at her with an eyebrow raised as she glared at him menacingly with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"You should come to Miss Lina, in your condition you shouldn't be just sitting here eating," said Amelia nodding. In a flash Lina was there, Amelia in a head lock.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat!!!!?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that exercise is a good thing!" said Amelia gasping for air sweatdropping.  
  
"Now that you mention it Lina has looked a little round around the belly," said Gourry his eyes closed arms crossed nodding. Lina punched him under the jaw sending him sprawled on the couch. Slypheil sweatdropped then helped Gourry up.  
  
"No one asked you Jellyfish brains!!"  
  
***  
  
Lina took the lift with Zel and Slypheil first. Lina and Zelgadis where the only ones using snowboards and the others where using skis. As soon as their lift stopped then slipped off and boarded to the red line and stopped to wait for the others. Gourry was skiing casually to them then his skis got stuck over one other then fell face forward in the snow his skis sticking up into the air.  
  
"Oh dear, poor Mr. Gourry," said Amelia sweatdropping. Before Gourry got up another seat passed over and got hooked to one of his skis that was sticking up. Gourry paused for a second before realizing what was happening. Then he gave a yelp as he was being dragged around the loop. Lina and them where still walking and didn't notice anything until Slypheil stopped and turned around.  
  
"Miss Lina . Where's Gourry dear? Gourry Dear!! Oh Poor Gourry Dear!!" said Slypheil her hands up to her face with the ski poles attached to her hands. She had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Someone stop the ride!!! Ouch!!! *THUD* AAAHHH!!! *SMACK* *THUD*." On the way down hanging from one leg Gourry's had some . misfortunate events on the way down. His head collided with two perturbing rocks and ice blocks covered with snow. As soon as Amelia had told the control tower he was half way down when they reversed the lift he was dragged all the way back up coming back through the same process. At the summit Lina and Slypheil pulled Gourry up and dragged his slumping body to the tower leaning his back against the wall letting him slip down his head hung. He had a big bump evolving out of his head and his face was bruised and beaten.  
  
Lina shook her head as she stood standing over Gourry with her hands on her hips. Slypheil squatted right next to Gourry wrapping her arms around her knees staring attentively at him. Amelia had a semi smiled and worried look on her face and Zelgadis was just looking out over the vast steep mountain. He sighed then smiled and started to move to the edge of the slope. As he got into position to go down the mountain he slid his goggles on and pulled his gloves on tightly. Then just as he was going down he turned.  
  
"Well I don't want to stand around here and wait. I would want to get some exercise don't want to get fat would we, right Lina?" he said smirking as he disappeared over the edge of the hill. The last thing Zelgadis saw was Lina's head slowly turning in his direction. Then he heard a scream coming from up behind him as he crouched down bending his knees gaining speed. As he past a chunk of ice all his thoughts where concentrated on what was happening as he sped down the slope curving snow spitting out from under him falling down to sit tranquilly back like a thin blanket.  
  
***  
  
Lina slowly turned her head about to strangle Zelgadis as those words escaped his mouth. But when she turned she only saw a figure zooming down the icy depth. Anger boiled in Lina so fast she probably would've had the speed to run down and catch Zel on his board, but before she was able to jump down after Zelgadis to tend to his funeral Amelia held her back. Lina just stood at the edge and strained flaring her arms cursing at Zel and his disappearing figure.  
  
After she had clamed down and Gourry had become conscious and they all trailed to the rim of the cliff. All of them fitted their goggles, touques and mittens on. Amelia gulped and grasped her ski poles. Lina was grinding her teeth ready to show Zelgadis off and beat the living crap out of him, if and when she did find him. Gourry, unknown to the others, was seeing double and not exactly right in the mind . though he never really was. Slypheil was smiling as she took in a deep breath of the white outdoors and the pins and oaks that grew near.  
  
"Do we have to go down this hill.?" Amelia gulped as she thought to her self.  
  
"That jerk! The second I catch up to him he's dead!!"  
  
"Why are their little fishy and Lina's?!?! Oooooooooo, pretty colors!"  
  
"What a wonderful smell, if only papa where here."  
  
"Well come one! What are we waiting for the last one at the bottom . has to pay for the food!!!" said Lina as she pushed her self off and speed down the hill. Amelia glared. Lina new she was at a disadvantage.  
  
"Miss Lina that's no fair!!!! Your so mean!" shouted Amelia as she slowly went over the edge then started to scream as she went zooming down the hill out of control her knees bent in and her arms crunched in.  
  
"Oh! My, wait Miss Amelia I'm coming," said Slypheil turning to Gourry, "Come one Gourry-dear!" Slypheil gave a tug on Gourry's sleeve causing him to go forward down. He looked like he knew what he was doing but really he didn't. Slypheil fallowed him down the hill catching up with Lina and the others.  
  
***  
  
When Lina stopped by the oak to rest then a voice freaked her right out.  
  
"Finally you caught up, for a second I thought you all chickened out," said Zelgadis smugly walking out from behind the tall oak. Lina had one hand on the oak and the other placed on her knee as soon as she heard Zel she slammed her fist on the oak hoping it would cover him in snow only causing all of it to fall on her. Lina cursed as she pulled her self from the snow pile. Zelgadis was smiling and had a sweatdrop on his head as he stared at Lina who was stuck at the top from the waist down in the snow pile.  
  
"YOU JERK!!! Don't just sit there and stare help me out!!!"  
  
"You where the one who tired to cover me in snow in the first place," remarked Zel which only caused Lina to glare at him as she dug her self out of the snow pile. After Lina paused and looked up. She raised an eyebrow. Coming full speed out of control was Amelia. She looked like she was in much distress. Before she went zooming pass Zelgadis held out his arm and caught Amelia pulling her back. By accident he caught her by the front dragging her to him. He hadn't notice till she was right in front of him that he was holding her chest. Zel's jaw dropped and Amelia was completely red and her eyebrow was twitching. A vain appeared on her head.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis ." Zel immediately took his hand off he was red in the face.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to . I mean I didn't ." Before Zelgadis could finish his speech Amelia used a Pacifist Crush on him sending him into the tree head first. He slouched and crossed his arms grumbling, still blushing. His spikes, hair, where embedded in the tree trunk. As soon as Lina dug her self out of the snow pile she looked down at Zel and then smirked.  
  
"You grabbed her chest in the first place," she said smugly walking over to the fuming Amelia. Soon after wards Slypheil came to a halt right in front of Lina causing the snow to spew up and cover her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND GETTING ME WET!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina shouted as Slypheil apologized. After much time causing Lina to calm down they saw Gourry slowly coming into view.  
  
"Hey Miss Lina, look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's Mr. Gourry."  
  
"Oh Gourry-dear is sure taking along time. I wonder if he's ok."  
  
Gourry, by know was in full view going down the hill at 1km/h. As soon as he reached a little step he went off it speeding up ten times faster. They turned their head fallowing him all the way down . right into the tree . right into Zelgadis. Gourry shook his head before he finally woke up. He blinked twice.  
  
"Where am I?" Lina placed her hand on her head and sighed. She was getting a really big headache. Gourry pushed back up then realized he was squishing Zel who had his tongue sticking out and was firmly pushed into the tree. After much pulling and tugging the finally removed him out of the tree leaving an imprint and a few hairs in the trunk. "Sorry Zel didn't see you there," Gourry laughed whole heartedly slapped Zel on the back. He just grumbled and straightened his hair.  
  
"Well where are we going now, Miss Lina," asked Slypheil as she stared the rest of the way. Trees now became and obstacle and so did platforms, great for jumping off of and at the very end was a tube.  
  
"What else go down!" she said boarding to the end then pushing off once again.  
  
"I can't believe her," said Zelgadis shaking his head fallowing her down the hill. Soon after fallowed by Gourry, Slypheil then Amelia, who had gain a little more confidence. Lina was curving down the hill making S's. Then she saw a jump coming up she smirked. Time to show the others how snowboarding was done.  
  
The second she went over the end of the jump she caught air and crouched down grapping the board in between her feet. But just as she was about to do a perfect landing with a spin, she saw someone sitting one a stool at the end of the jump . of course where Lina was going to land!  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As soon as Lina screamed at the person calmly turned her head to see who was talking to her then her eyes went wide. The glimpse Lina got from the girl is that she had round glasses that covered her green eyes and she had brown hair that was in a braid. She also had a purple snowsuit on.  
  
Then the collision happened. The two rolled down the hill together not only counting the other girl's painting utensils and her easel. Both of them soon created an enormous snow ball encasing both of the girls in it speeding down the hill. Every bump they hit sent them flying into the air higher and higher. Muffled screams could be heard from the inside of the round ball of snow. Then a red glow came from the bottom of the snow ball when they hit the air then a slow murmuring could be heard. "FIRE BALL!!!!"  
  
The snow ball was blow away in mid air sending the chunks of debris flaying all over the hill. Right their in mid air was Lina levitating just above the ground, hanging on her leg was the painter. Lina no the less didn't look to happy see was panting sweaty and covered in wet slushy snow. As soon as they reached the ground the girl began brushing the snow off her pants Lina took her fist to the girls head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!" said the girl rubbing her head looking at Lin adjusting her glasses.  
  
"That was for being an idiot!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You're the one who ran into ME!!" the Girl shouted back both of them had sparks flying their eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't been in the way! You shouldn't have put your stupid drawings in that spot in the first place!!"  
  
"They're not stupid drawings there my pantin.. MY PANTINGS!!!" The girls said freaking out as she realized that her paintings where scattered across the white plane. She ran down and picked up her canvas and her paintings that where in viewing. Lina stared at the girl in disbelief . she was being ignored!  
  
"Hey what's the big idea I was talking to you!!" shouted Lina at the girl who was obviously in another world with her paintings. As soon as the painter collected all of her paintings she huggled them close to her as if their where some kind of animal.  
  
"Oh they you are my babies! I wouldn't know what I'd do with out you!" she said smiling at her paintings.  
  
"Babies .?"  
  
"Miss Lina are you alright!!!?" shouted Amelia as she and the others halted by Lina.  
  
"Ya I'm fine ... just this girl I ran into ." Before Lina could finish her sentence Amelia and Slypheil where over to the girl.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"She didn't hurt you did she?"  
  
"Miss, do you need help?"  
  
"Hey what about me!!!" said Lina loudly as the other two helped the girl up. Lina placed her hands on her hips staring at the three as they got up. As soon as the girl got with arm distance of Lina she looked away and put out her hand.  
  
"Consider this an honor I don't shake hand with many people. My name is Hikari," she said snappingly. Lina turned her head in the other direction as well but then caught Slypheil's and Amelia's disapproving stare. She rolled her eyes and sighed sticking out her hand as well.  
  
"Consider this a privilege as well, I don't let any one shake my hand," she said smugly, "And my name is Lina Inverse." The two shook hands glaring at each other with evil looks from under their bangs.  
  
***  
  
"So you come here to paint every Sunday?" said Zelgadis finding himself once again in the lodge sitting down at a table with a hot chocolate. The girl nodded her glasses off, being fogged up.  
  
"Yes, It's been kind of a custom for me . I love painting things especially scenery . and that's the best spot on the whole hill," she said sipping her tea.  
  
"But why under a slope, isn't that a little odd?"  
  
"Why ski when there's hardly any snow, isn't that a little odd."  
  
"She got you there Zel," said Gourry.  
  
"Well I think painting the scenery is a lovely idea; it is very pretty now a days. Don't you agrees Miss Amelia?" asked Slypheil. Amelia nodded.  
  
"Anyways it doesn't matter that much I was done anyways just signing it when I was interrupted," Hikari said side glancing at Lina who glared back. Silence fallowed and was interrupting by Slypheil waving her hand and bringing up another subject.  
  
"So . Miss Lina, why didn't Miss Filia show up or Mr. Xellos?" Lina leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well, Filia has come down with a fever but probably will be at school tomorrow, and Xellos . Well, who knows . He said he had some stuff to prepare and he might show up later. But I doubt it ."  
  
For the rest of the time they mainly spent there time in silence drinking and a usually comment thrown here and there. Little talk was made until Lina stared at her cup. She leaned a little closer too it looking. It was vibrating Lina looked into her cup directly. A ripple was starting just as Slypheil was about to ask her what she was doing a man burst in from the outside, it was the tower guard.  
  
"AVALNCHE!" he yelled as he ran back out fallowed by the rest of the staff. Everyone who was outside was recruited inside and everyone inside was panicking. Another staff member that stayed inside spoke up above all the fuss and havoc.  
  
"Everyone settle down and get under a table or chair. We have some magicians going to put up a barrier spell, now please rest calm!" The group took refuge under a table and they all closed in.  
  
"Those morons! Anything those low 3rd rate magicians can make won't be able to stand a full force avalanche! They're going to get us all killed," cursed Lina s she squeezed under the table.  
  
"Hey Lina maybe you should lose a few pounds, it's kind of squishy down here," said Gourry getting a full blow in the stomach.  
  
"Miss . Lina .?" "What Amelia?"  
  
"Miss. Hikari is gone ."  
  
"WHAT!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! OH NO!! THAT MORON!! SHE PROABLY WENT OUT TO SKETCH THE SCENC!!! THAT IDIOT!!!!" Lina pushed out from the bottom of the table and ran to the door but as soon as she got there a bulky man stood in front blocking it his arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry, little girl but no one can leave or exit," he said staring down at Lina. Lina glared up at him.  
  
"First of all I'm not a little girl and second of all someone I know is outside and I need to get her!"  
  
"Sorry Miss but orders are orders ."  
  
There right behind Lina where Gourry and Zelgadis not looking a bit friendly.  
  
"How about letting us through," Zelgadis said dangerously. The tall man seemed to shrink before Zel's glowering gaze then he laughed.  
  
"Hehehehe, Sure, go on right ahead here you go," he said smiling walking behind the door and letting them through waving them goodbye. They all stared at the man weirdly but kept on walking out until the door shut behind them.  
  
"What a weirdo," said Lina then she turned her head to the line of people standing in front of the chalet. They all where getting ready to cast a barrier spell. "Where is she," Lina muttered scanning, with her eyes, the arrear looking for Hikari.  
  
"There!" Shouted Gourry, "Someone is hiding under the rock!" He pointed to the erosion in the snow. It was a big gagged rock that hand a curve and under was a person wearing glasses with a sketch book. Lina jolted to the rock before she thought.  
  
"Lina! The idiot! Look there just out of the barrier's reach. We have to stop those people from setting up the barrier or they'll get crushed!!!!!!" shouted Zel over the rumbling sound of the snow.  
  
"Lina ." said Gourry in a low worried voice.  
  
Amelia ran over to the nearest spell caster.  
  
"Please you have to hold casting the spell! We have friends out there!!" The person looked down on Amelia then paused.  
  
"We can only hold for about 1 minuet. You better get them in, we can't risk the lives for hundreds just for two, now hurry," he said sternly. Amelia bowed quickly then ran back to Zel to tell him.  
  
"We won't get there in time, dammit, we need about 5 minutes," said Zelgadis. His eyes widen as soon as he saw the avalanche sore over the edge. Gourry was running too Lina then he was stopped by two older men who held him back. He struggled then shot his hand out still trying to pull away.  
  
"LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lina made it under the rock she skidded too a stop right behind the painter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you idiot!!! Get out of here there's an avalanche!!!" the girl turned sharply and glared at Lina.  
  
"That's why I'm here," she said turning around and continuing sketching. Lina looked up and saw how close the rapid snow was approaching; it would be on them in seconds if they didn't hurry. She was getting antsy.  
  
"What do you mean!!!? Your trying to get us both killed!!!" the girl ignored her as she continued to sketch. Hikari took one final glance over the rock and scribbled something down.  
  
"Done," she said looking at her drawing smiling. Lina then grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her along quickly.  
  
"Come one!!" she said running to the chalet dragging Hikari after her.  
  
"All right everyone!!! Get into positions its coming!!" shouted the manager as the staff got ready.  
  
"No please you can't start Miss Lina isn't back yet!!" cried Amelia desperately.  
  
"It's too late, they on their own now!!!" shouted the manager over his shoulder. Amelia looked too Zelgadis. He was looking down and his hands where balled into fists.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now . only help them," Zel said walking forward to the others.  
  
"But Mr. Zel. "Amelia was about to cry then she sucked back in her tears and ran forward to help Zelgadis. As she stood beside Zelgadis she took her stance. Then as she was about to close her eyes the opened them again. "Miss Lina!!!" she shouted as she saw the two approaching figures. Just as she was about to run Zelgadis caught her and pulled her back. He held her tight close to him.  
  
"Don't go . all we can do is wait," then he looked up," RUN LINA!!! HURRY!!!" Lina ran with all her might pushing her legs.  
  
"Where not going to make it," she thought then she cast a levation spell.  
  
"Now cast the barrier!!!" shouted the manger.  
  
"Lina!!! "Shouted Gourry as he started to run forward. Lina smiled.  
  
"Where going to make it!" she thought as she came closer holding Hikari tighter in her grip, then she realized she was only holding on to her glove. Lina stopped and turned around to see her face first in the snow. She stopped and dropped to the snow running to her. Lina pulled her up and started at her face. She opened her eyes. "Come on we gotta make it," Lina said genteelly puling Hikari up.  
  
"Miss Lina!!!!!!!" Amelia shouted. Zelgadis let her go and he started to chant the protection spell with the others. The two ran with all there power.  
  
"JUMP LINA!!!" Shouted Zelgadis as the barrier spell was cast. From the top of the chalet a blue transparent shield made its way down. Lina took one last step then jumped with Hikari.  
  
Gourry was there ready to catch her. Amelia jumped up and helped to reinforce the shield. Lina saw Gourry as she was heading towards the chalet she blinked slowly then smiled. Gourry had a smile on his face as he held his arms out. Just as she reached the barrier line it closed. Lina ricocheted off it and went flying back.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gourry as he ran up to the wall and began to bang on it with his fists. Amelia couldn't hold back the tears. One started to flow down her cheek. Then she felt a hand wrapped around her shoulder pulling her close. It was Zelgadis one hand was still emitting energy for the barrier the other was wrapped around Amelia. She still had her hands out for the wall but buried her face in Zel's shoulder and cried.  
  
The snow came up in a wave and smashed against the barrier like the water against the rocks. Then the snow proceeded to cover everything with its white malice returning everything back to silence. The snow calmed and rested back into place.  
  
***  
  
Helicopters arrived at the scene in less than an hour. The rescue crew dug about 20 feet underground before they hit the barrier. After about an hour of relentless digging the whole chalet was uncovered, or at least the shape of the barrier. If you where to fly up above it would look like a crater embedded in the earth. They had the spell casters re-lees some energy opening a tear in top. Soon people where being pulled out like weeds from the hole.  
  
"Are you hooked in tightly Miss?" asked the rescue attendant as he hooked Amelia up in the pulley. She nodded slowly. "Ok hold on to the rope tightly," he said smiling as Amelia was being lifted from the ground. Amelia gripped the rope tightly that was supporting her. Her finger where numb from casting that spell, she almost felt like letting go she was so tired. She closed her eyes as tight as they would go . she could feel her self swinging a little as she came closer to the top. Amelia slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw people standing on the barrier and some helicopters leaving and coming to pick people up or drop them off in the town. She gulped and closes her eyes once again.  
  
"Miss . Lina ..."  
  
Hands helped Amelia out of the seat and let her off. She stood up and blinked the brightness of the sun stung her eyes. She began to rubs her eyes as they began to water. She wandered aimlessly between the crowds of worried and horror stricken faces of people. Amelia started to get worried and her pace quickened. "Where are the others ." she thought as she looked around, not looking where she as going. Amelia stumbled back. "Oh . I'm sorry . I didn't ."  
  
"Miss. Amelia?" Amelia looked up to see Slypheil. A smile spread across her face but was turned into tears and crying quicker then the smile had formed. "Miss Amelia? What's the matter? Where are Lina-san and the others?" Amelia ran into Slypheil and Slypheil placed her hand on Amelia's shoulders.  
  
"Miss. Lina and Miss. Hikari didn't make it inside in time . and they . they ." Amelia said through the sobs then breaking down into a rage of tears. She sank to her knees. Slypheil sat down by her looking stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"Their under the snow, aren't they?" Amelia nodded. Slypheil didn't have the same reaction as Amelia, actually it seemed as if she had no reaction. Her mind wasn't able to comprehend the situation . No Lina . It would be so quiet . and dead . Nothing to worry about Gourry . but then an empty space . She was brought out of here train of thoughts by a hand clamping down on her shoulder and giving her a little shake. Slypheil turned her head to look and see who it was . it was her Gourry-dear. Then she snapped seeing his smile. Slypheil launched into Gourry causing him to tumble back and fall on his rear. Slypheil was crying into his chest. With one hand holding him self up and placed the other hand on her head.  
  
"Come on you guys . There's nothing we can do crying won't bring them back," said Zelgadis unusually sharp. Amelia looked up wiping her eyes away with the backs of her hands. He looked away and sighs looking up into the sky. "Slypheil where did you go?" Slypheil turned looking a little embarrassed while being helped up by Gourry.  
  
"I-I was staying inside helping the staff calming everyone else . then ." Slypheil was abruptly cut off because a loud murmur came over the crowd like the wave at baseball games.  
  
Zelgadis started to walk to the source of the sound that everyone was talking about. Gourry followed pulling Slypheil by the hand with him. Amelia watched them from her spot as they pushed through the dense crowd until they disappeared among the many different color heads. She closed her eyes trying to shut all the other sounds out then she caught a glimpse of the sound her eyes springing wide open. Amelia got up and pushed her self off into a running pushing mood through the crowd to catch up with the others. She was pushed back so many times as she plowed with her elbows. Amelia resorted to crawling on her hands and knees and found her self out by Gourry and the other in no time. A smile was plastered on Zelgadis's face and Gourry was still straining to hear.  
  
Before anyone could get a real good grasp of the words the snow about 20 feet away started to glow, in a circular form. Amelia's tried covered eyes stared to perk up and her frown turned upside down (hey that rhymes ^_^ well at least the last bit). The ground slowly started to shake; some people stumbled causing them to fall on their buts.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked a rescue member as he made his way through the crowd. "Is that Magic? Who is doing it?!" Everyone was quiet, they all knew offensive spells with out a permit was illegal. "Well, anyone! Someone is doing it . Who ." Just as he was saying his sentence yelling at everyone the hole melted inwards . What ever it was it was boiling, fast and coming. Everyone turned and stared in amazement as the last words where spoken before the blast of red aurora shot out of the ground and speed into the sky like a gazer then burst at the last minuet right before the clouds. The whole sky turned a blood red and everyone was shrouded in a red shadow. The last words where .  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!" after the smoke and snow cleared Amelia got up and started to run forward. The Rescue man shot his arm out to catch her but missed.  
  
"Lina!!!" Shouted Gourry as he ran forward followed by Zelgadis and Slypheil.  
  
"Hey!!! All of you get back here now!!!!" shouted the man as other rescue members came forward from the crowd.  
  
From the ending smoke tow figures came slowly but surly from the hole. As they got to the rim then both plopped to the ground and disappeared in the smoke.  
  
"Dammit . I can't see I thing in this smoke ." said Zelgadis not far from the others lifting up his arm to block the smoke from getting into his eyes.  
  
"Miss. Lina!!! Are you there?!?!?!" shouted Amelia through the smoke coughing.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis . Do you think you could clear up the smoke?" asked Slypheil. They didn't hear an answer from Zel but Amelia swore she heard a smirk. A slow mumble arose from where Zel was standing and Amelia noticed the wind picked up and the smoke seemed to swirl about them. Her hair that stoke out lifted up as the wind began to take all the smoke above standing level. Soon the smoke lifted into to the sky and disappeared into the cloudy dark blue sky. Right in the middle lay two figures.  
  
Lina and Hikari where down in the snow when the other ran over. Zelgadis and Gourry both stopped right in front of them while Amelia bent down to pick Lina up and Slypheil helped Hikari up to her feet. Lina eyes fluttered open then she sat up on her rear then smiled up at the other and gave a victory sign with her fingers. Amelia smiled then launched to Lina giving her a hug. Lina looked up to Zel and gave him the thumbs up sign. Zelgadis sighed and shrugged crossing his arms over his chest turning sideways facing out from the group.  
  
"You know Lina, next time you pull a stunt like that, tell me at least you had me really worried," said Gourry looking at her with a not so impressed look on his face which made Lina puzzled. She stood up and brushed off her pants then before she looked up she found herself in Gourry's embrace. Lina froze and went totally solid turning red in the face. Amelia was semi blushing and Slypheil's, who had Hikari's arm over her shoulder while helping her up, jaw dropped slightly. Lina upon realizing her position her eye began twitch and she balled her fists.  
  
"Gourry what do you think your doing?" she asked through clenched teeth. Gourry raised and eyebrow then backed up as he noticed Lina's temper.  
  
"I-I was just . giving you a hug like Ame ." Before Gourry could even finish his sentence Lina had him in the snow while she rapidly beat his head with her foot.  
  
"TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!!!" Slypheil smiled and Amelia sweatdropped while Zelgadis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well she hasn't changed," he thought silently as his gaze looked over to the group of gawking on lookers and approaching rescue team members.  
  
"Uuuuuummmmmm. Miss. Hikari . in that entire ordeal where you able to save the picture?" asked Amelia looking over to her. Hikari stood up straight and positioned her glasses then dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. Lina soon noticed this and walked over plucking the picture from the painter and opend it as the three other girl peered over her shoulder. Amelia gasped, Slypheil starred stunned and Lina's grip grew tight on the picture. Hikari took it away and looked at it examining it.  
  
"I'd admit it was good for a quick sketch, but I guess I could have done better." she said smiling at approval at her own work. But un revealed to her knowledge. The thing that the where reacting to was not the goodness of the picture.  
  
"Hikari . are you sure that picture is all right? I mean was everything in there what was really there .?" asked Lina nervously a vein on her forehead expanding. The painter nodded.  
  
"Yes . though I don't recognize the man in the corner . I saw him at the last minuet then he faded . must have been an animal really ."  
  
"XELLOS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hallo!!!! GOMEH GOMEH!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time . I've been really busy and what not . but now I think I'll concentrate on working on this then anything more ^_^'' R&R plz, I liked to know if ppls are still actually reading the story ^_^. Wait for next chapter when most of the un answered questions are revealed . And some new character are appearing and some interesting problems the Slayers run into. 


	34. A Searching We Will Go, A Searching We W...

Oh Chapter 33  
A searching we will go, A searching we will go  
High Ho the Dairy Oh .  
  
The man walked down the barren street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A small gust of wind was swept up and tossed the dead leaves that had been revealed from under the melted snow. A piece of paper flew by and the wind whipped around his feet. The man stopped in front of a window of the toy shop and looked into his sun glasses and checked his hair. After shrugging he kept on walking down the main street. When he reached the cross roads he waited for the light to turn its light color green to flash. He was approaching a large building with steps leading up to the entrance. Every ten feet there was a pillar and two lion statues that where perched gazing their all seeing eyes down at anyone who passed the building. The lion's mouths where wide open and a serpent like tongues were sticking out, its face resembled much of the one of a gargoyle.  
  
Stopping at the front step with his toes at the end of the block before it rose, he looked up to the top as stayed put as if he took one step on the property he would exploded or the earth would swallow him up. Ravens perched up on the top one head twitched as the man lifted his foot and placed it softly on the coble stone leading up to the building. The crows stirred and took off from their perch and flew away. The man looked up with his shaded eyes and smirked. Just before he was about to raise another foot a voice allured his head to the right, right to the corner where a homeless person sat squatting under the lion statue. The old man looked in his 50's and was coughing frequently in his speech.  
  
"I've never met anyone who scared the crows from there home? Is there someone who even the omen of death fears?" he said silently his voice carrying off in the wind. The man raised his eyebrow then gave a chuckle.  
  
"Maybe, maybe there is old man. But I think it's not me . For the crow fears all even it's own reflection," he said as calmly back before fading from view as if he was never there. The old man smiled while rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I may be as old as these stones but . there are some things that still confuse me," he smiled kindly and looked up as the crows re-perched on the top of the building, labeled: The Public Library.  
  
***  
  
"Coming . I'll get the phone sis," shouted the red head as she bounced on the couch then reached to the phone that was sitting on the stool behind the couch. "Hello .? Yes . This is Lina . No . Luna is busy . No . Yes . I tell her to call you back. Ok, good bye," said Lina as she placed the ringer back down on its hook then sighed and plopped down lying on the couch pulling up a pillow to cuddle with it. Lina had been waiting all morning to for a phone call. She was expecting one from Zelgadis, Amelia or Gourry to tell about the plans to go to the library today. Just .a little . longer . "OH, COME ON AND RING ALREADY!!!" shouted Lina furiously at the phone.  
  
Lina pounced up on the phone causing the table that was holding it up to collapse. She picked up the phone with such haste that she almost pulled the cord out. Slowly she got up with the phone and walked to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Miss Lina."  
  
"Xellos??? Why are you phoning me???"  
  
"Oh, about the library didn't you know?"  
  
"Xellos, we never invited you," Lina said dryly into the receiver lying down on the couch.  
  
"I know I invited my self, anyways . Zelgadis-kun will be there to pick you up soon, and you should get ready. I have to go wake up Filia."  
  
"Zelgadis-kun?!?!?! . Wake . Hey Xellos wait!!! Don't ." before Lina could get anything in edge wise the line went dead. Lina quietly and agilely placed the phone down on the receiver. She was so calm it was almost scary. A vein the size of her fist appeared on her forehead as she snapped the phone into. She slowly walked down the hall to the front entrance to get ready. "I'm going to kill Xellos," she said in a humming tune through her teeth. As she disappeared around the corner into the porch Luna leaned forward so she was leaning on the railing above the entrance.  
  
She smiled, and quickly turned on her heel.  
  
"Well I must contact quite a few people, and Lina must have to fix that phone," she said darkly as she walked into the kitchen silently padding over to the window that looked out from the duplex and onto the street. She watched as Lina hoped into the blue truck and followed it with her eyes until it left the lot.  
  
***  
  
Filia tossed in her bed, taking all the covers and sheets with her. She yawned some and gave a little shiver as have her legs where poking out of the edge of the bed. The blonde twitched her tail some and turned again. She gazed at her alarm clock; it was 12:00 o'clock. Filia lifted her upper self up with her left arm and with her right rubbed her sleepy eyes. Filia smacked her lips a couple of times, her mouth being as dry as it was.  
  
"It's so earlier ."  
  
"No it's late into the day," said a voice on from her dresser. Just as Filia turned she saw a pillow flying from the direction blocking her view and smacked her in the face. Un-expecting this Filia feel back. She was in a daze until she realized it was a man's voice that she had heard. When she bolted up she saw none other that .  
  
"Xellos," she hissed then gripped onto her cover and pulled it up covering her self up, only being in a T-shirt and underwear.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Filia, now . if you don't start ." Xellos head was implanted into the wall behind him as so was Filia's mace that she kept tightly tucked under her bed. After the law of gravity kicked in and the mace fell, Xellos smiled as he smirked at her his eyes permanently shut, for the moment.  
  
"XELLOS!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOOM!!!!" she shouted. Xellos hopped off the dresser and stood up Filia flinching some prepared to take any kind of action at any given time.  
  
"Well, it's good you're awake, because in three minutes Lina and Zelgadis will be at you "grandmother's" house," he said coolly. Filia snapped her head to the clock. She had forgotten all about the library . then . Filia gasped and turned her head to Xellos who was turning to leave. "Don't worry your secret is mine, no one will find out," and with that Xellos disappeared with a flash.  
  
After making sure Xellos was gone Filia jumped up and ripped open her drawers searching frantically for clothes to wear. Filia pulled out a pair of pants and a T-shirt. After pulling her outfit on she skidded to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, good I look terribly," she said to her self. Filia while brushing her teeth started to comb her hair. As soon as she got it as slick and silky she pulled it back into a pony tail and spit out the toothpaste then took a swig of water. Her process after that consisted of a drink of juice, painting her toe nails, applying some make-up on and then running to the doorway making sure that no one was up then she slipped her dainty feet into the thongs (the sandals -_-).  
  
***  
  
Filia ran down the street. The snow having been melted, she was treading through mud puddles and soggy grass. After a short turn she saw Mrs. Byrster's house in view. She smiled as she reached her porch panting; it had been a long run. With on hand on her knee and the other one reaching up to touch the doorbell just before she reached it the door swung open some what violently. Filia looked up from her bangs and instantly stood up, back straight and drew in a deep breath. At the door was not the usually Priscilla, but instead their stood and old woman. She had a sour look on her face as her lips pierced up and her, white frizzy, hair was pulled back so tight it looked as if the skin on her skull would rip off if pulled any further. Her gray eyes pierced into Filia's.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked Filia while looking at her as if she was scum.  
  
"I-I'm here to see Miss. ."  
  
"Sorry, the Miss' will have no visitors she is very ill," she said with malicious. "Come back next week," she said starting to close the door. Filia would have none of this, Miss Bryster was dear to her and she would not be left alone ill in the house. Filia then stuck her foot in between the door the lady looked up at her and glared. "Do you want me to phone the police, now 'git!"  
  
"Listen I need ."  
  
"Let the girl in Nancy, I know her," said a frail voice from behind the old woman (A good time to put in the song "Viva forever"). As soon as the voice rang out the old lady dropped her angry look and replaced it with a worried look. She speed around and ran to Miss Bryster. Filia the door now fully opened gasped at the old lady she had never seen before.  
  
The woman was bent up and clutched a blue quilt that hung from her shoulder. Her eyes were sunken in and turned almost white. Her knuckles that clasped the blanket were white with a tint of purple to match the face of her skin. The woman's cough sounded raspy and when she breathed in she struggled and her eyes dropped some. Her body appeared to sway with the wind, which came in from the door, like a blade of grass in a field.  
  
"Miss, you shouldn't be out of you room! You sick as it is. Please come with me," Nancy said holding Miss Bryster up and scurrying her slowly to the stairs.  
  
"I will I will, don't be so worried," she said and gave a look to Filia and smiled some what nodding, "Just let the girl stay."  
  
"Yes, yes now come along," she said finally as they both disappeared around the corner Miss Bryster still smiling at Filia.  
  
Hot tears swelled up in Filia's eyes as she fells back against the wall. The only person she had really loved in her whole life was fading always before her eyes. Filia slid to the ground burying her face into her knees. She would always remember those white eyes forever . even if it was the last time she saw them .  
  
***  
  
~~~** (Turn off the music .) **~~~  
  
***  
  
The car slowly pulled up into the drive way. The sound of crushing rocks crawled up from under the tiers. Zelgadis placed his rocky palm on the steering wheel and pushed on the horn symbol. About two minutes after the horn's sound died away they saw Filia pad out onto the porch and make her way unusually slowly to the car her head bowed. Lina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey what's the matter Fi???" Lina asked quizzically. Filia snapped up her head and smiled with a questionable look on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing .," she said lifting her self into the tuck climbing over Lina's knees and sat her self between Zel and Lina. In the back seat, from left to right, were Slypheil, Amelia and Gourry they all greeted each other in a sleepy and more or less enthusiastic hellos. After so being done a rather impatient Zel pressed on the gas and shot out of the cul-de-sac taking a sharp turn to the left squishing everyone up against the window or on the person next to them.  
  
"ZEL!!! WATCH IT!!!" yelled Lina from under Filia.  
  
***  
  
Lina sighed as she closed the book shut. No avail. This was a waste of time she thought laying her head on the book.  
  
"Come one Miss Lina you can't give up yet. We haven't even started to look that hard," said Slypheil as she placed a pile of about ten books right in front of Lina. Lina looked at the books and her face became all droopy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! We'll never get this done! It will take us a life time to get through all these books!!!" shouted Lina pulling out her hair. Slypheil placed her hand on Lina trying to quiet her while everyone in the library glared at her.  
  
The library was as big and scary as it's outside. The book cases almost touched the roof and big pillars held up a domed roof in the middle while paintings from classic books. Rows and rows of oak shelves filled the room and tables where scattered among the blank spaces in the library. Also in the far left at the back was a pit surrounded by plants it was the children's books section. At the front right when you walked in from the rotating door was a large desk that had a computer that was the only thing visible from the high counter top. No one could locate the librarian so they all split up into groups to find anything that might help them.  
  
Slypheil had gone with Lina, Gourry was with Zelgadis and Filia was with Amelia. They had assigned each other places to purge. Zel and Gourry had taken all the right back while Slypheil and Lina took the whole front and Filia and Amelia took the right back. This had proved some what useful. They had now covered almost 1/5 of the library quicker then they thought they would.  
  
"Miss Filia how long do you think it will take to find the right book? What are we really looking for?" asked Amelia as she yawned and stretched out her arms while pouring over her test book called "History: Legends, Truth or not?". Filia sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Amelia overwhelmed in exhaustion.  
  
"I don't know Amelia . I'm not quit sure that it even exists ."  
  
"What exactly are we looking for Miss Filia?" Filia sighed some and then placed her book down sating into the words.  
  
"Some kind of book .any kind of book that might give us information on our enemy . or his power . anything that has a slightest trace of how to defeat him would be fine ."  
  
"But Miss Filia . didn't he say not to look for anything or he would . h- hurt are families ." said Amelia as a lump formed into her throat. The thought of losing another family member was so hard. She jumped when she felt a hand placed upon hers.  
  
"Don't worry Amelia. We'll find the book before anything happens," said Filia soothingly. Amelia smiled whole heartedly then turned her head to look behind her.  
  
"How do you think Mr. Zelgadis and Mr. Gourry are doing?" the dragon rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hope they actually started. But knowing those two Zelgadis will be looking for his cure and Gourry will be . well Gourry will be doing something Gourryish ."  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis's eyes darted to and fro for any book, he knew that they where supposed to be looking for something that may help them in any up coming battle but his mind was now on his cure. He pulled out book that had any close connections to his curse: "How to make your very own golem", "Science and transfiguration" and "Rocks and there properties". He had left Gourry back a little while ago saying that it was good that they should spilt up. Zel was just happy because if he was with any of the others they would have figured out what he was really looking for. It made him angry as he though of it walking down the aisle, it was as if they didn't want him to find his cure when they knew he wanted it so much. Zelgadis came to a halt and clenched his teeth and balled his fists. What if that was it . they didn't want him to change . where they using him . he was useful in this body of course . but . but .but .  
  
Zelgadis slammed his fist against the shelf in anger. How could they be so selfish just thinking of themselves? But before Zel could think of it any longer to make him self angrier the shelf gave a wobble, apparently he had hit it to hard . it was tipping. Zel panicked, it wasn't going to be easy to get out of this one. He rushed over to the other side and with his strength held the books case from falling over and causing a case of dominos in the library. He let out a large sigh that was close.  
  
At that moment Gourry rounded the corner carrying a book or two. Upon observing Zelgadis he raised he's eyebrow then laughed.  
  
"Zel the library is no place to be stretching. If you want to do that you should go to the gym." For once in his life Zelgadis was glad that Gourry's brain was the size of a peanut. "Well anyways I think I found some stuff that might be useful," he said cheerfully looking very proud of himself. Zelgadis's ear perked and he walked over to Gourry and took the books. He looked at the covers.  
  
"I should have known better," he said mumbling to himself, "Gourry?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"How is 'How to Cook Squid 20 Different Ways' going to help us?" Zel said showing the cover to Gourry pointing at it.  
  
"Oops, I guessed I picked the wrong book," he said shrugging taking the book and tossing it behind him. Zel stared at him his mouth open slightly he then rolled he's eyes and walked passed Gourry his hand on his hips.  
  
"Well let's get looking for that book, what was it called anyways?"  
  
"Oh ya . it was called . 'History: The War of the . what Xellos is Fall'."  
  
***  
  
"Miss Lina have you found anything yet?" inquired Slypheil looking down from the stepping ladder she was on to Lina who was scanning the bottom shelves with her eyes.  
  
"Not yet, I'll tell u if I see something," she said not even bothering to lift her head. She was practically dragging her self down the aisle her head lolled as she trotted forward and her stomach gave a call out in yearning. Lina moaned as she feel to her knees on of her arm was on the shelf to the left while her other hand held her stomach. "So . Hungry ."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Lina, we'll get some food at supper time but it's only ." Slypheil looked down at her watch quickly, "3:47, so it's almost time." Lina heaved a sigh and look to her side scowling somewhat then her gaze dropped. About two seconds from the moment Lina was able to register what she saw and pull the book from its place on the second bottom shelf. She took a deep breath and blew some of the dust off then rubbed the rest clean with her sleeve.  
  
"This is . this is . it .!" Slypheil heard Lina's voice mumbling something and peered down over her shoulder to see Lina crouched over a book.  
  
"Miss Lina . are you alright?"  
  
A man faded into the corner. He gazed straight at the two women then shook his head while smiling sardonically his razor-sharp teeth shone out of the shadow. He melted back into the shadows then re-appeared directly behind the case. Leisurely he raised his hand to his chest level and placed it softly spread out on the books and with and small chuckle gave a push.  
  
Lina looked up to Slypheil her whole facial expression changed. A smile of triumph was on her face and her adrenalin seemed to be back up. Then her brow furrowed as she noticed a book was slowly slipping out of its place forward . the whole case was falling.  
  
"Slypheil!!! Get off!!!" But it was too late before Slypheil could put action to Lina's words she had fallen off the ladder. Lina rushed over to her the book tucked under her arm. "Are you ok Slypheil?" she asked with a worried tone kneeling next to her friend. Slypheil nodded wincing somewhat then sat up smiling  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about ." before Slypheil could finish her sentence she was thumped fairly hard on the head by another book and she was out. Lina raised an eyebrow but before she could even comment two other books slide out and fell out her. She quickly turned and gasped to see the book case and the books come down fast on them. Lina threw her hands up which wrapped around her head as she crouched down over Slypheil.  
  
The books flooded off the case and collapsed around them and on them. Lina closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth for the oncoming heavy book case that was likely to break her back. After what seemed like forever she slowly open one eye then the other. While un-tensing and sitting up, sending the books that where covering her sliding lower down the pile, her attitude changed from anxiety into death rage in a millisecond. Not realizing that she should be crushed by now Lina took a large step up only to fall down again rubbing her head. She looked up only to se the bookcase hovering above her head on a slant. Lina, using her brain, got up and taking Slypheil' arm took a dashing run over the tops of the book out into the open.  
  
Obviously the books had made a rather large racket for by now a substantially large crowd had formed in a 'U' around the exit way. All eyes turned upon Lina as she halted laughing nervously still having the knocked out Slypheil's wrist.  
  
"I can explain everything you see ." but before Lina had a chance to continue she was interrupted.  
  
"No need to explain Miss Inverse. They don't need to know. If everyone would be kind enough to please go back to there business, and you young man please come here," a small old lady walked from between two ppls.  
  
She had an old gnarled cane that supported her and she looked now more then 3 feet tall. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head and her brow was full of wrinkle that told of many thoughts. Her garments where; a dark bleu dress and brown sandals that stuck out under the rim of her dress when she walked.  
  
As she spoke the crowd disappeared slowly until only four were left; the librarian, Lina, Slypheil (who is still out but seems to be coming around) and a sly looking Aaron. As soon as Lina set eyes on Aaron the complete opposite of a love feeling hit her: utter loathing. She made forward as if to lunge at him but stopped as the old woman raised her cane in between them.  
  
"I hope you all know that rules of the library; no outdoor voices, no fighting, no food and defiantly no destruction of property," she said humbly as she smiled. Aaron just stood there smiling with his hand in his pockets and his shades on while Lina stood at a distance growling at him. "And before you rip each others throats out maybe you should tend to your friend, hmm?" the lady offered as she eased back looking at Lina smiling.  
  
Lina looked back and smiled as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. She had completely forgotten about Slypheil who by no was standing up and wobbling. Lina after getting to Slypheil took one of her arms and helped her walked back to where the old lady was. Aaron bowed his head somewhat and looked over the rim of his glasses and chuckled.  
  
"It seems to me it's almost like I'm picking on your poor friend there Miss Inverse. My deepest apologies," he said in a suave manner taking a sweeping bow his bangs coving most of his face. Before Lina could bark back a snide remark the Librarian spoke up.  
  
"I don't know much about the past between you two but I prefer if you are to fight take it outside," she said in a clam voice then with the two looking at her confused the old woman walked up to the hovering bookcase and tapped the side of it with the top of her gnarled wooden cane. With a slow creak the whole case lifted up and like a magnet attracting metal all the books slide up from the floor and back into there place. Lina raised her eye and looked upon the woman in awe. Who was she .?  
  
"Uhhh . Miss .?"  
  
"Call Me Aqua dear . Aunty Aqua," the old woman said kindly walking back to her space. "Oh, are you planning on taking out that book?" she asked tipping to the side to see the book tucked under Lina's arm. Lina raised her eyebrow then nodded after she realized what the librarian was talking about.  
  
"Miss Inverse I may remind you, if you step out of this Library with that book I will be forced to take any action necessary to remove it from your grasp," he said smiling, now back into a standing position.  
  
"That is if you get past me first," said a familiar and unwanted voice from behind Lina. Not being able to fully turn Lina only could look over her shoulder to see Xellos. Standing there looking as equally smug. Lina sighed and gritted her teeth, great one Mazoku is bad enough but when there is too and there both equally annoying it wasn't able to pass by unnoticed.  
  
"Oh my, the mighty Xellos finally decided to show up. I'm surprised, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up at all," Aaron said stuffing his hand into his pockets.  
  
"You out of all people knew I wouldn't miss this event for a lifetime," Xellos remarked back placing his hand on his hips. The vein on Lina's head grew as she stood between their two big egos. She sighed and walked, with some difficulty half dragging half walking with Slypheil, to Aaron who raised an eyebrow  
  
"Here hold her for a second," Lina said dropping Slypheil into Aaron's arms. He looked somewhat surprised at Lina and looked down to the girl he had now in his hands. Lina slowly to big strides over to Xellos then half when began to smile in a maniacal fashion and crack her knuckles. Xellos took a step back as a sweatdrop hovered above his head. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hehehe, Hello Lina-san. What are you going to do?" he asked  
  
"First I'm going to kick the crap out of you then you are going to tell me what is going on," she said in a plain and simple voice as she waltzed closer to him now appearing to push up her sleeves.  
  
"Well this should be interesting," said Aaron smiling now holding the girl in his arm her head resting on her own chest.  
  
Upon reaching Xellos, Lina began to kick the crap out of him, literally. Aaron looked to the Librarian and smiled. "Quite fun to watch wouldn't you say? I'm surprised Xellos lets her do that but he probably enjoys it more than anything," he said then looking back to the fight and shaking his head somewhat.  
  
"Young man, if I enjoyed it I would have to be a monster," she said but not with an angry tone but more of a hinting tone. They both stood their and watched until Lina had Xellos , who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, in a head lock that wasn't going to break any time soon.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO WAIT ALL DAY BUT YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON, XELLOS!!! EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!!!" shouted Lina only to be shushed by the librarian's loud cough and the peaking of many heads around shelves corners. Now hissing through her teeth Lina continued to scold Xellos. "What is going on here Xellos? You know if I have to use a Laguna Blade on you I won't hesitate."  
  
Xellos side glanced up to Lina and smiled. He knew she was serious, and he preferred not to have to heal over weeks because she lost her temper. Usually she and her little friends found out what was going on before it could happen and ruin a perfect plan but never for Zellas-sama he thought. Everything was going according to plan so far only one last piece left to find . the loosening around his throat made his thoughts stop abruptly as he looked to Aaron who behind his shades he could tell he was disappointed.  
  
"Not this time Aaron," thought Xellos.  
  
"Aww . to bad ... I was just getting worked up about that little secret you've been hiding from me," Aaron's voice said in Xellos head. His only reply was a smirk.  
  
"Seeming that you're little fight is over because here come your friends Miss Lina," said Aunty Aqua as the four figures rounded the corner and were darting towards them.  
  
"Lina, are you alright?!" asked Gourry as he reared up right next to her. Instead of an answer all three of them looked around at the odd scenario. Lina had Xellos in a choky, Aaron was holding a sleeping Slypheil and a small woman was standing, or sitting they couldn't tell, watching them.  
  
"Lina, what's going on?" asked Xellos slowly taking a defensive position as he regarded Aaron. Before Lina could explain they all turned their heads for a small sound like a coo of a dove came from Slypheil's mouth.  
  
Slypheil slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered or felt was a hard object hitting her on the head then she was out . and Miss Lina was there as well. Slowly but surely her eyes cam into focus, after a few seconds she realized she was in someone's arms. She blushed deeply and looked up only to gasp.  
  
"Hello, I can tell by the look on your face you are surprised," said Aaron smugly, "But don't worry I was just looking after you temporarily for Miss Lina. You can go now," he slowly placed Slypheil on the ground and winked at her over the rim of his glasses. She just stared at him for a few second her face crimson then scurried to Lina and the others.  
  
"As I was about to say," said Lina letting go of Xellos who feel down on his rear and sat their staring at them all with a smile on his face, " Something is going on here and Xellos is going to tell us, aren't you Xellos?" she said leaning forward a sly smile carved on her face.  
  
"I would if I could . you see there are some difficulties and technicalities if I were to answer that question," he said sweat dropping as Lina glared at him and pushed her face forward.  
  
Filia rolled her eyes, so typical of a monster. If Miss Lina wasn't so giving to Xellos they might have him on a leash.  
  
"Like what Xellos?"  
  
"Not that's a secret," he said winking wagging his finger and with that he leaned forward and gave Lina a small peck on the cheek and faded away.  
  
Lina just stayed in the same position her face redder than Slypheil's was. Her mouth open and closed repeatedly. Amelia's jaw was down by her feet by the time she computed what was happening. She swiftly looked around to see that Gourry was comforting a shaken Slypheil, Filia was obviously picking Xellos apart in her mind and Zelgadis was still eyeing Aaron. She gave a sigh of relief. That was close .  
  
Aaron gave a whole hearted laugh. That was most enjoyable he looked to the old woman and smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"This seems like the opportune time to leave, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Of course it is, young man," Aunty Aqua replied.  
  
He respectably tipped he's head to her and turned on his heels and walked off fading around the corner.  
  
***  
  
Boo: *waves frantically* Please don't beat me. I'm sorry for not updating soon I could give u a hundred excuses to throw at you but . down to the point I'm lazy. I can't actually believe I got the chap down today ^_^'' Please review. Well SH is slowly ( I mean it too) coming to an end I'm thinking about continuing with them going to college but before I get ahead of myself I would need to look up some stuff on college because I have no clue what it is like providing I'm only in High School my self. Also I'm going to finish all my other fics after this one before I start on the sequel. *takes a deep breath* that was a lot to say . And thanks to everyone so far who has helped me out by making reviews or e-mailing me with helpful comments especially Aaron. 


	35. Art

Chapter 34  
Art  
  
Lina cringed and accidentally pushed her clay's top that she was forming on the wheel, into a large clump as Nahga and Martina; who were sitting behind her, burst out into a fit of giggles again.  
  
It had been quite a very 'enjoyable' so far. Next to having the busting- idiot duo behind her Lina had the pleasure of being stuck between Valgrav and some she never thought she'd see Aaron. What a lucky day this had started out to be, at least most of the class was in a furry with talking or the silence might have made her snap. Pressing her clay back into a disk Lina sighed. At last count this was the fifth time she had to redo her sculpture.  
  
A snigger from the left made a vein appear on her head. Slowly shrinking her head in and glaring at Valgrav as she peeked at him. His sculpture was coming along quiet well; it looked like a web of tangled bodies trying to reach upwards. Lina looked away quiet ailing, it was really disturbing.  
  
"Really Lina, you should look what your doing," commented Aaron. He had his sun glasses up on his head, his eyes closed like Xellos's and as the rest of the class had a white apron on with his sleeves rolled up.  
  
"Ack!" Lina hadn't realized in her looking over she had turned her ball of clay it once again a disfigured lump. Frustrated more than ever and somewhat in shock that she was caught Lina, red faced, concentrated hard on her work not looking away only to receive a chuckle from Aaron.  
  
"My, my Lina you are really funny, you know that. I'm starting to understand why Xellos hangs around with you people." In less than two seconds Lina had made a sculpture of a mini person choking another clay doll that had a pair of glasses on. Aaron sweatdropped getting the message and went back to his work. His sculpture was incomplete so far but it looked like a swan coming out of water. Lina mumbled as she took a side glance at his, it was beautiful but she would never admit to it. Lina looked back to hers and frowned so far it looked like a warped child that had looked like it was beaten by rats.  
  
"Inverse, nice sculpture, it might pass for a dead baby," Valgrav laughed.  
  
"You're sick," hissed Lina still looking at her creation trying to improve it.  
  
"You know you shouldn't pick on people's other stuff when yours doesn't look any better, Valgrav," Aaron said pronouncing his name in a taunting way. Valgrav looked over to Aaron and looked him over, his was almost identical to Xellos.  
  
"Maybe you should learn to respect people of higher authority than you, rouge," commented Val. Aaron was still smiling but his eyebrows went behind his bangs.  
  
"I'm surprise that oaf taught you as much as you know." The table almost toppled over as Valgrav shot up out of his chair facing the maroon haired man. "I guess you do take after him, tsk, and such a small temper."  
  
Aaron slowly rose out of his chair to match Val almost in height. He opened his eyes to reveal slits of darkness a smile contradicted the grinding teeth of his opponent. "If you would like to finish this here, I would be more than happy to Ancient."  
  
"If you are going to start fighting take it outside, some people are trying to work here," Nahga said curtly as she looked up at the two men as if she were looking dissatisfying at two young boys. Aaron grinned and sat back down still looking at Nahga.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted your work, could I make it up anyway, a date perhaps?" Nahga sniffed.  
  
"The only way you could make up to me is to disappear," she said rudely going back to her sculpture of a person. Aaron pulled a face that made him look like he was hurt but then he tilted his head and smirked.  
  
"Now, now that isn't very nice Miss. White," Aaron played out the words from his mouth like a cat would say to a mouse after the little rodent swiped at it. Nahga ignored him the look on her face suggested that he didn't even exist. Aaron just stuck out his bottom lip looking like a moping three year old.  
  
Valgrav by now had sat down, though it looked like the hatred still pulsed through his very veins, and was back at working his ghastly sculpture. Martina was at her sculpture, which looked oddly familiar to Lina; it was a shape of a large voodoo like mask, but she was looking at Valgrav's muscular back. She smiled as cloud 9 hauled her away; her eyelashes flittered as she sighed quite loudly (receiving many stares from the people around her that she didn't know).  
  
So many boys . So little time, and there was now a man who looked like Xellos-sama! Glorious!  
  
Her mind bubbled over all the conversation that just had happened. Lina was certain Aaron had called Valgrav an Ancient. That book . it explained a lot but yet it left so many unanswered questions. Lina dared not bring anything up but it was scratching at her mind so furiously it was giving her a head ache. She should just wait till the break happened then maybe-  
  
"So Lina did you read the book then?" asked a voice in her ear. Lina almost jumped out of her seat, but was held back because when she was in her deep thought Aaron had come up and sat on her seat behind her. Now she was uncomfortably squished between two things she hated. Aaron placed his hands over Lina's and began to mold her sculpture for her.  
  
After turning a shade of red Lina gulped. Then regaining her self she pretended to go along but glared at him.  
  
"And what if I did?" she asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Well do you remember our little agreement," he questioned as he brought Lina's hands up with his to form a top of the vase.  
  
"Of course how could I forget? You said if I was to leave the building with the book. But you see my Dear Aaron I didn't, Zelgadis did." Lina said in such a calm voice it sounded mocking. Aaron chuckled.  
  
"My aren't you the clever one. I greatly misunderstood you Miss Inverse. I should be more careful with what I say next shouldn't I?" Before Lina could place and final deriding remark another pair of hands clasped on top of Aaron's.  
  
"Well, well Inverse. So you got the book out of the library didn't you? The Aqua Lord went into great trouble in hiding in. I thank you for saving me the time of going to look for it," Valgrav finished off saying.  
  
All the three looked quite odd now, with Lina and Aaron sharing the same chair and Valgrav seemingly "adding" them with the sculpture. Lina sighed and rolled her eyes, a fight was sure to break out. Lina elbowed Aaron very hard in the gut so that he would get the hint. Aaron looked into Lina's eyes with a glint of playfulness in them with Lina just to glare back warning but of course it was an invitation.  
  
"Really Valgrav, you didn't go in there because you were to lazy or was it because . You were forbidden if I'm not mistaken," Aaron inquired moving his hands down, so moving Val's hands and Lina's. Valgrav's only response was pushing his hands closer together crushing Lina's and Aaron's. Lina whimpered as her vase's middle went in so that the top twisted under its own weight.  
  
"I'm not surprised though. Garv always was a protective of those he loves . especially the weak ones."  
  
Valgrav shot up quickly. He was now head to head with Aaron literally. But they kept a hold of the sculpture which stayed on the wheel. Lina had ducked just in time so her head wouldn't be crushed by the other two. Her head was now place firmly between Val and Aaron's chests. Lina was now getting quite pissed off. Not only was her sculpture ruined once again the constant squabble of the two above was giving her a bigger headache then the two gossiping girls behind her.  
  
"Do you mind getting off of me?" Lina asked a vein pulsing on her head. Not being heard she sighed then smiled. "I guess I'll have to take care of this my self."  
  
The class all stared at Lina as she calmly worked on her statue. Valgrav was now on his rear on the floor while Aaron was still on the chair just looking daze, his hair awry. As the two had not ceased fighting Lina used a 'controlled' Mono-Volt. Knowing that she hadn't really hurt them just got there attention she saw no further use in trying to distract them.  
  
***  
  
"You know who you are?"  
  
"No ."  
  
"Pathetic fool, well it's useless to have you as a doll now. We must keep busy, the preparations for the finally are almost up."  
  
"B-but I don't want to . who am I?"  
  
"You, you are some one of great importance. Your name is Rezo . Rezo the Red Priest."  
  
***  
  
Boo: Hidey Howdy. Please dun kill me for not updating in like . months ^_^'' It's almost been a year this story has been running I feel so proud * sniffles*  
  
Well thanks to all your reviewers and all those of you who have been breathing down my back to get on with the story. I know it's short, but I have a long chapter coming up next.  
  
As some of anyone may have noticed that the ending is coming closer and closer .  
  
Next Chapter: Aunty Aqua, the book and secrets tell pretty much all. Lina and company must now race against the clock to save themselves and the ones they love before time runs out. Dun dun dun . 


End file.
